


Princové Midgardu

by Windify



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Protective Avengers
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 36,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Avengers jsou zvyklí, že v boji s Lokim se může stát ledacos zvláštního. Na situaci, která nastala, však připraveni nebyli. Magie navrátila Lokiho s Thorem zpět do let dětských. Ostatním Avengerům nezbývá nic jiného, než se o ně postarat - a že hlídat mimozemské božské prince není jen tak.[Může, ale nemusí souviset s The Avengers 1 (2012), záleží na čtenáři, jak bude chtít.]





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Princes of Midgard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339320) by [Windify](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify)



Na celé situaci nebylo nic zvláštního. Loki jako obvykle zaútočil a zkazil tak poklidný den Avengerům i občanům města New York.

Už to začínalo být otravné. Mladý Ásgarďan se vždy objevil, naštval všechny přítomné a pak zase zmizel. Zatím se jim ho ale nepodařilo chytit. A snad i nechtěli, přestože se je Loki pokoušel zabít. Ale upřímně, byla to příjemná změna oproti obvyklým dnům plným nicnedělání a odpočívání v Avengers Tower.

Loki máchl rukou a odrazil Stevův štít zpět k majiteli, jako by to byla jenom laciná hračka. Hulk se svou silou podpíral strop jedné bortící se budovy a Hawkeye s Vdovou kvapně pomáhali civilistům do bezpečí. Iron Man mezitím chytal objekty létající vzduchem všude kolem, a buď je pokládal na zem, nebo házel někam, kde nikoho a nic neohrožovaly.

Thor momentálně bojoval s Lokim. Jak jinak, většinou to končilo jejich soubojem a Lokiho útěkem. Zasazovali si rány, uhýbali a ničili okolí, ať už vědomě nebo ne. Jednu chvíli vedl Thor, druhou Loki. 

Oba na pár místech krváceli, nejednalo se však o život ohrožující zranění. Stáli proti sobě a vypadalo to, že se snažili popadnout dech, než se pustí do dalšího útoku. Thor neustále opakoval něco ve smyslu „Nechci s tebou bojovat, bratře!“ a „Vzdej se, nedělej si to ještě těžší!“ a Loki se mu jenom smál.

Chystali se vyrazit, když se kolem nich zvedla mlha. Ne obyčejná, tahle byla zbarvená do zlata s nezvykle hustou konzistencí a silně zářila.

Tou dobou se již ostatním Avengerům podařilo zklidnit okolí a mohli se soustředit na dva bojující bohy. Měli dokonalý výhled na vše, co se u dvojice dělo. Nikomu tedy neuniklo překvapení a vztek, který se mihl na Lokiho tváři, a nechápavost vepsaná v té Thorově.

Loki sebou trhl, ale namísto aby pohlédl na Avengery, pohled upřel kamsi do jedné zapadlé uličky. Tam, přesně tam, se krčila osoba zahalená ve stínech a dlouhém hábitu. Nešlo poznat, o koho se jednalo, jediné, co mohli oni vidět, byly dvě dlaně obklopující zlaté světlo.

„Ne,“ zamumlal Loki. „Ne, to NE!“

Sotva vykřikl poslední slovo, zlatě se zablesklo a oba bohy úplně obalila mlha. Následoval výbuch. Tlaková vlna nebyla silná, přihlížející se museli jen pevněji opřít do nohou a zavřít oči, aby je neoslepila následující záře.

Když pominuly všechny efekty výbuchu, viděli, že oba bozi leží na zemi. Jako první se k nim rozeběhl Steve, pln obav o svého spolubojovníka, následován ostatními, a to včetně Bruce, teď v nezelené a lidské podobě.

Již z dálky to vypadalo, že je něco v nepořádku. Ale jakmile se přiblížili, došlo jim, že pocit nebyl jen pocit, nýbrž pravda.

Svorně se zarazili uprostřed pohybu. Jistě, postřehli, že současně s výbuchem zmizela i záhadná osoba se zářícími dlaněmi, ale momentálně měli větší problém.

Thor a Loki leželi na zemi v bezvědomí. Oblečení měli podivně volné a v metrech látky se skoro ztráceli. Protože z obou byly malé děti.

A vždy duchapřítomný miliardář Tony Stark si speciálně odklopil masku, jen aby vydechl tři slova, která však jejich situaci dokonale popsala: „Ale do prdele…“

 


	2. -1- Nikdo neví, co si myslet

Jen o pár vteřin později se jedno z těl na zemi pohnulo. K jejich smůle to byl právě Loki, kdo zasténal, otevřel oči a malátně se pozvedl na rukou.

Zmateně se rozhlédl kolem, pohled mu padl nejprve na bezvědomého Thora, pak na ozbrojené Avengery, kteří na něj mířili své zbraně, a oči se mu rozšířily zděšením. „C-co –“

První, kdo zareagoval, byl kupodivu Clint. Vytáhl šíp z tětivy a založil jej zpátky do toulce, načež uvolnil ruku s lukem podél těla. Kapitán si přehodil štít přes záda, Natasha zastrčila pistole zpět do pouzder (ale nechala je nabité) a Tony nechal repulsory vyhasnout. „Jen klid, ano?“ promluvil Steve.

Dál se ale nedostal, jelikož Loki neklidně zatřepal druhým princem. „Thore? Thore, no tak! Vzbuď se…“ Krátce pohlédl na Avengery: „Co jste mu udělali?“

Odpověď, ať by byla jakákoli, by ho asi nezajímala, protože Thor se pohnul. Sotva uviděl celou scénu – vyděšeného Lokiho, nerozhodně stojící superhrdiny –, vyskočil na nohy, jako by se nechumelilo, a postavil se do obranné pozice před svého bratra. Opatrně se k němu natočil bokem, aby mu pomohl na nohy, ale nespouštěl oči z Avengerů. „Jsi v pořádku, Loki?“

„J-jo,“ hlesl, tiskna se k Thorovi.

„Kde to jsme?“ zatěkal očima k pětici.

„Vypadají jako Midgarďané,“ zamumlal Loki. „Ale zvláštně oblečení.“

Clint zatřepal hlavou a postoupil k nim, jenomže Thor varovně natáhl ruku před sebe: „Nepřibližujte se!“

„Neublížíme vám,“ zvedl lukostřelec ruce v obranném gestu. „Nejsme nepřátelé.“

To byla částečná pravda. Thorovými nepřáteli opravdu nebyli – ale Lokiho? To je jiná. Ovšem nikdo z nich se nedokázal přimět, aby jej teď považoval za zločince. Vypadal na čtyři-pět let a Thor o rok dva starší. Samozřejmě v tu dobu mohli mít taky několik desetiletí, ne-li staletí, to oni nevěděli.

„Jste na Zemi,“ dodal Steve. „Stala se tady taková magická nehoda –“

„A proto si nic nepamatujete,“ navázala plynule Natasha, vrhajíc po Stevovi i ostatních varovný pohled. A Kapitán, vždy čestný a pravdomluvný, se rozhodl lhát dětem. „Jsme vaši přátelé,“ pokračovala Vdova. „Bojovali jsme spolu proti nepříteli.“

„Je poražen?“ zajímal se Thor, ale stále na ně nedůvěřivě hleděl.

„Ano,“ odsouhlasil Clint.

Loki zatahal Thora za volně visící rukáv. „Mjölnir,“ špitl. „Ještě jsi s ním neměl bojovat. Musíme se vrátit dřív, než z toho bude pořádný průšvih.“

Lehce pobledlý korunní princ přikývl, popadl kladivo a přitáhl si ho k sobě. Loki se Thora pevně chytil, zatímco plavovlasý Ásgarďan obrátil tvář k nebi a vykřikl: „Heimdalle, vrať nás domů!“

Jenže nic se nestalo. Žádná duhová záře, žádný runový kruh. Nic. „Heimdalle?“ zopakoval zmateně Thor.

„Něco se stalo,“ hlesl Loki. „Nebo nás snad otec trestá?“

Tony, kterému se ozval Jarvis s tím, že se kolem začínají shlukovat lidé, si odkašlal. „Nevím, co se děje, ale co se přesunout někam, kde je míň hluku, hm? Mimochodem, já jsem Tony, ten se štítem je Steve, lukostřelec Clint, tenhle Bruce a tady bojovná lady,“ kývl k Vdově, „je Natasha.“

Oba princové se na sebe podívali, jako by zvažovali, jestli jim nelžou. „Jste-li našimi přáteli, určitě víte, kdo jsme,“ řekl chytře Loki.

„Princové Ásgardu, Loki je mladší. Thor má rád hady a Lokiho baví řešení hlavolamů,“ vychrlila ze sebe Natasha. Za tu dobu, co s nimi Thor bojoval, se toho o společném dětství jeho a Lokiho (hlavně tedy Lokiho) moc nedozvěděli, ale co ano, to si pamatovala.

„Dobrá,“ svolil Thor po chvíli. „Věříme vám.“

„Super,“ zahuhlal Stark. „Clinte?“

„Quinjet tu bude za tři vteřiny… už je tady,“ zahlásil Hawkeye celkem zbytečně, jelikož stíhačka nastavená na autopilota, jejíž ovládání měl u sebe právě Barton, k nim přilétla z prostor mezi mrakodrapy. Sotva dosedla na zem, otevřely se dveře a lukostřelec vběhl dovnitř.

Kvapně nastoupili do letounu. Malým bohům se nějakým zázrakem podařilo nezakopnout o vrstvy látek jejich oblečení, ačkoli zrovna nejlépe se jim nešlo. Nedůvěřivě, ale zároveň i zaujatě obhlíželi prostory uvnitř, když je Avengeři posadili do zadní části letounu. Měli je na dohled, ale zároveň mimo doslech.

„Vůbec nevím, co si o tom myslet,“ zamumlal Bruce poté, co se všichni shromáždili u pilotního můstku.

„Myslíte, že je to jen další z jeho triků?“ zeptala se zamyšleně Natasha a kývla hlavou k Lokimu. „Že to jenom hraje a jedná se o nějaký jeho plán?“

Jenomže Steve zavrtěl hlavou. „Já si to nemyslím. Na to je až moc zmatený. A hlavně – viděli jste, jak se tvářil, než se to stalo?“

„Ten útočník,“ navázal plynule Clint. „Pravda. Musel to být někdo silný – a z Ásgardu. Podle Thora je Loki jedním z nejlepších ve svém oboru, ne-li nejlepší, takže…“

„Ale kdo?“ pokračovala Ruska.

„Co třeba prvně vyřešit, co s nima uděláme?“ zahučel Tony. „Prokristovy rány, jsou to děcka. Navíc bohové a princové. A Thor nemá problém uzvednout to kladivo ani v tomhle věku, což je mimochodem strašně nefér –“

„Tony, soustřeď se,“ vzdychl Kapitán. „Je jasné, že je nemůžeme nechat jen tak být. Takže s námi budou ve věži. Všichni souhlasí?“

Jenom přikývli. Jistě, proti Lokimu možná bojovali, ale tou dobou byl dospělý. Teď se jednalo o malé dítě a nikoho nelákala představa, že by ho měli prostě zlikvidovat nebo vydat S.H.I.E.L.D.u.

„Kam je dáme? Nemyslím, že nechávat je v Thorově patře by bylo vhodné… Můžou tam narazit na něco, co je vrátí zpět do původní podoby,“ podotkl Bruce.

„Co společné patro?“ navrhl Steve. „Ostatně, dočasně bychom se tam mohli přestěhovat i my.“

Tony zaúpěl, představa vidiny ztráty soukromí ho nikterak nelákala, ale protože ostatní souhlasili, nezmohl nic. Neodpustil si však jistou poznámku: „Dřív nebo později jim stejně budeme muset říct, že byli dospělí. Nakonec na to přijdou, podle Thora byl Loki vždycky chytrý, i jako malý. Ale kdo ví, třeba potom pomůže těmi svými čáry máry.“

Před odpovědí ostatní zachránilo pípnutí a náhlý pokles, kdy Quinjet klesal na přistávací rampu. Vzápětí se otevřely dveře a oni postupně vyskákali ven.

„Kde to jsme?“ ozval se Thor zvědavě, rozhlížeje se se svým bratrem po věži.

„V Avengers Tower,“ vysvětlil Kapitán a popohnal ty dva dovnitř, aby venku na přistávací plošině nenastydli. Mohou bohové vůbec chytit nějakou nemoc, navíc pozemskou?

„A v jakém městě?“ pokračoval Loki.

„New York, stát New York, Spojené státy americké,“ ujasnil znova Steve.

Avengers Tower byl jedním z nejvyšších mrakodrapů v New Yorku, ne-li nejvyšší. Zároveň ale také nejznámější a nejmodernější, navíc s vlastním zdrojem energie, takže i kdyby celé město zažívalo výpadek proudu, věži se to nikterak nedotkne. Po všech stránkách to bylo velmi výhodné.

Ve věži kromě nich nikdo nebyl. Stark svolil k užívání prostor Avengery, ne S.H.I.E.L.D.em. A soukromí si doslova vydupal. Fury se navíc neodvažoval namítat, jelikož musel přiznat, jakkoli nerad, že Stark je významným sponzorem.

Prošli prostorem vyhrazeným pro přílety k výtahu dost prostorném pro všechny přítomné. Loki vypadal poměrně nejistě, držel se Thorovi po boku, ačkoli bratra samotného se nedotýkal.

Když se výtah rozjel, mladší z Ásgarďanů neklidně přešlápl. Na displeji se zobrazovala jednotlivá patra větší rychlostí, než když někdy jedete autem po ulici, výtah plynule zastavil, dveře se otevřely a Avengeři vystoupili. „Zvláštní způsob přemisťování,“ šeptl Thor Lokimu.

„Ale účinný,“ opáčil mladší princ stejně tiše.

„Jo, výtah nám, lidem, ulehčil spoustu času a námahy s chozením do schodů,“ zazubil se Tony. Společné patro se nacházelo v jedné z nejširší části budovy. Obývák byl propojen s barovým pultem a šlo z něj vidět i do kuchyně, ačkoli tyto dvě místnosti dělila menší stěna. Z obýváku, který sloužil jako centrum společenského dění, vedly dvě chodby s ložnicemi.

„Nevím, jak to máte na Ásgardu, ale tady bohužel nemáme pokoj s dvěma postelemi,“ říkal zatím Bruce. On a Steve vedli prince do pokojů, tři zbývající Avengeři zůstali v obývacím pokoji. Natasha vytáčela Furyho, věčně zamračeného jednookého ředitele S.H.I.E.L.D.u, Clint jí dělal morální podporu a Tony s Jarvisem, svým elektronickým sluhou, probírali poškození na oblecích, ve městě a tak dále. „I když, nebyl by zas takový problém přenést postel…“

„Nemusíte kvůli nám nic předělávat, Bruci,“ ujistil ho Thor. „Nebo lorde Bruci? Omluvte mě, nepamatuji si, jaká jsou vaše postavení.“

„Říkejte nám jmény,“ usmál se doktor. „A tykejte. Známe se už dlouho, ačkoli si to nepamatujete.“

Loki vypadal, že chce něco říct, ale pak jenom přikývl. Steve otevřel dveře pokojů hned vedle sebe. „Tady teď budete spávat. Zařiďte se, jak je vám libo. Vydržíte chvilku o samotě? Brzy vám doneseme padnoucí oblečení. Můžete si odpočinout, asi toho na vás bylo moc…“

„Jistě,“ přikývl Loki. Oba princové na sebe krátce pohlédli, pak se usmáli na dva Avengery (Loki skoro nepatrně, Thor o trochu více) a zapluli do přidělených ložnicí.

Když se za nimi zavřeli dveře, Kapitán s Bannerem tam ještě chvíli stáli, než se vydali zjistit, jak pořídil zbytek superhrdinů.

 


	3. -2- „Kdy přesně se z tebe stala matka?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jen jsem zapomněla: V tomhle příběhu spolu Pepper s Tonym nejsou. Pardon, mně se k sobě prostě nehodí, takže je nepáruji. xd

Stevovi až teď došlo, že je stále v obleku Kapitána Ameriky. Rychle se, stejně jako Bruce, převlékl ve svém pokoji na tomto patře, odkládaje štít na jeden z blízkých stolů, kde ničemu nepřekážel. „Jak to šlo s Furym?“ zajímal se, když konečně v civilu (a s omytou tváří) vstoupil do obýváku.

„Nijak zvlášť,“ pokrčila Natasha rameny. „Fury zuřil –“

„A kdy on nezuří?“ zabrblal Stark.

„– ale víceméně situaci přijal, jaká je. Nevěřil, samozřejmě, jenomže Clint mu pak poslal záznamy i z Quinjetu a Tony svolil a poslal něco i z věže.“

„Jsem prostě velkorysost sama,“ zazubil se Tony.

„A samozřejmě pořád Lokimu nevěří, ale Fury nevěří ani své vlastní matce,“ dodal Clint.

Tony, postávaje u barového pultu, zakroužil ledem ve skleničce, jíž držel. „Ale samozřejmě má smůlu, protože odposlouchávat mi tady prostě nebude. Mám totiž něco, co on ne – Jarvise.“

„Předpokládám, že Jarvis má pod kontrolou i pokoje dvou jistých bohů,“ podotkla Vdova.

„Na Lokiho se musí dávat pozor. Třeba bude chtít Thora zabít i v tomhle věku, kdo ví. Ale hlavní je, že kdyby se dělo něco nebezpečnýho, budeme o tom vědět.“

Steve s povzdechem dosedl na pohovku. Clint seděl naproti němu a zamyšleně hleděl k chodbám. „Musíme jim sehnat nějaké oblečení. Nepředpokládám, že jejich velikost tady někde máme,“ podotkl. „Netuším, co nosí v Ásgardu jako děti, ale snad se trefíme do něčeho, co si dobrovolně navlečou… Tony, jak je na tom Pepper?“

„Říkám to nerad, ale Pepper si vybrala volno a je na dovolené se svým přítelem kdesi v Karibiku,“ připustil vynálezce. Jeho asistentka si na dovolenou nemohla vybrat horší čas, to vážně ne.

„Budeme to muset zvládnout sami,“ zhodnotil Bruce. Všechny pohledy se obrátily k jediné ženě v místnosti (a vlastně celé věži). „Nat?“

Rudovláska nasupeně zavrtěla hlavou. „To, že jsem žena, neznamená, že to umím s dětmi. Skoro nic o nich nevím.“

„Nezapomeň, že je Ásgard válečnická společnost,“ připomenul doktor. „Nemuselo by to být tak složité.“

„Vy jste opravdu marní,“ neodpustil si Clint. „Vážně nikdo z vás neví, jak se postarat o dítě?“

„Tak se předveď, Legolasi,“ pobídl ho Iron Man.

„Fajn. Jarvisi?“

„Ano, pane Bartone?“ ozval se okamžitě neviditelný robotický sluha.

„Zapiš si a objednej.“ Vteřinku váhal, načež ze sebe v rychlém sledu vychrlil obrovské množství informací. Oblečení, základní věci, nějaké potraviny vhodné pro dětský jídelníček. Když už se pustil do nakupování, připsal ještě obyčejné jídlo, které jim chybělo (a které ve věži mizelo až záhadně rychle). „Promítni mi to, prosím.“ Vzápětí se aktivovala jedna z u televize položených černých krabiček a ve vzduchu se objevil interaktivní seznam. Lukostřelec chvíli zamyšleně pročítal, pak doplnil ještě pár věcí a spokojeně přikývl. „Hotovo.“

„Kdy přesně se z tebe stala matka?“ rýpl si Tony.

„Odpusť si to, Starku,“ protočil očima Clint. „Prostě to vím, to je toho. Mám s dětmi zkušenosti.  _Žádné další poznámky_.“ Pravda, sice se jednalo o děti z cirkusu, ale takový rozdíl tam být nemusel, ne? „Jarvisi, kdy bude vše k vyzvednutí?“

„Během půl hodiny bude objednávka připravena, pane. Je to pár bloků, mám zařídit doručení do Avengers Tower?“

„Ať nám to dovezou,“ odpověděl Stark místo Clinta. „Musel by sis vzít Quinjet, abys to všechno odtáhl.“

Kapitán mávl rukou. „Dobrá, to by bylo. Máme po akci, takže teď bychom neměli dělat nic náročného.“ Tímhle prohlášením si vysloužil salvu souhlasného bručení. „Možná bychom mohli probrat, jestli těm dvěma řekneme, co že se stalo.“

„Myslím, že se zeptají sami,“ namítla agentka klidně. „Brzy, možná. Donekonečna bychom jim to tajit nemohli.“

„Asi,“ přitakal Steve váhavě.

„Co do té doby?“ zeptal se Bruce. „Nevím… co s nimi máme dělat? Jak je zabavit nebo tak?“

Tony, který se doposud opíral o barový pult, se rozmáchl rukou: „Něco se najde. Jsou dva, můžou se zabavit sami.“

„Třeba budou ochotní nám v tomhle věku říct více o Ásgardu,“ přemýšlel Bruce nahlas.

„Sledujte hlavně Lokiho,“ upozornil Steve, „mohli bychom toho o něm zjistit více. Ale dávejte pozor.“

Miliardář u baru protočil očima. „Nejsme to my, kdo se změnil v děti. Hej, jsi v Avengers Tower – máš nějaké místo s více kamerami?“

Rogers jenom zakroutil hlavou, Starkovi nemělo cenu odpovídat. Zároveň měl ale do určité míry pravdu. Věž byla pod celodenním dohledem Jarvise, navíc byla vybudovaná k ochraně jejích obyvatel. Během okamžiku se mohla změnit v neprůchodný štít nebo ve zbraň, protože těch se na věži nacházelo opravdu mnoho. Včetně jejích obyvatel.

Tu se z levé chodby ozvalo zaťukání na zeď. Jediní, kteří sebou netrhli, byli Clint a Natasha, jen se na pohled ledabyle podívali daným směrem.

V chodbě postávali Thor s Lokim. Vrstvy látek měli vytahané a trochu zkrácené, možná kouzlem. Pláště odložili a Loki navíc musel nechat helmu, kterou s sebou nesl a která byla na jeho dětskou hlavu až moc velká, v pokoji. „Omlouváme se, že vás rušíme,“ řekl mladší princ, „ale potřebovali bychom… Je tady nějaké místo, kam bychom mohli odložit nějakou věc tak, aby byla v bezpečí, ale zároveň na dosah ruky?“

Miliardář kývl ke stolku (vlastně to bylo něco mezi skříní a stolem), kde ležel Kapitánův štít. „Klidně tam. Vlastně to můžeš položit skoro všude, ale tam o to nikdo nezakopne.“

„Děkuji,“ odvětil Loki. Popadl Thora za ruku a skoro ho dovlékl k onomu stolku. Tak tak že tam viděl, ale to mu nevadilo. „Polož to sem.“

Thor se ovšem k ničemu neměl. „Loki…“

„Nepamatuješ si, jak to dopadlo minule, když jsi Mjölnir používal bez dovolení?“ opáčil Loki. „Tak ho polož. Nemyslím si, že by některý z těchto Midgarďanů přežil, kdyby se ti to znova vymklo z rukou. Bez urážky,“ dodal rychle, vrhaje krátký pohled ke skupině.

Zlatovlasý chlapec vzdychl, ale položil své kladivo vedle štítu, mumlaje něco o tom, že předtím to byla jiná situace.

Velmi nepříjemné ticho trvalo jen chvíli, než se dva bratři obrátili k superhrdinům. „Máme pár otázek,“ ozval se pro změnu Thor. „Jak jsme mohli bojovat v tomhle? Oděvy nám jsou opravdu velké.“

Zatímco někteří přemýšleli, jestli s touhle otázkou původně nepřišel Loki, víceméně se dívali na sebe. Kapitán krátce pohlédl na Natashu, a když agentka kývla, šlo se s kůží na trh. S odpovědí jej však předehnal Bruce: „Vlastně jste byli dospělí. Bojovali jsme, když vás nějaké kouzlo změnilo v děti.“

„Já to říkal,“ zamumlal Loki samolibě, zatímco Thor naklonil hlavu na stranu: „Bylo to Lokiho kouzlo?“

„Hele!“ ohradil se dotčeně. Pak se však zarazil. „Ale proč bych nás měnil v děti?“

„Nebyla to tvoje magie,“ zavrtěl hlavou Clint. „Tvoje má zelenou barvu, ne?“

„Správně,“ přikývl Loki. Zaujatě na Clinta hleděl. „Jak se jevila?“

„Zlatá,“ odvětil Hawkeye, sleduje, jak se mladší princ zamračil.

„Jste si jisti, že byla zlatá?“ zeptal se po chvíli. Když si však vysloužil souhlasné kývání, zamyšleně obrátil pohled k zemi.

„Loki?“

„Teď ne, Thore. Musím o tom přemýšlet.“ Přejel Avengery pohledem. „Předpokládám, že se dotyčný vytratil. To je vlastně hloupá otázka… Zapomeňte, že jsem něco řekl. Věc druhá: Kdo jste?0147

„Avengers, superhrdinové, ochránci Země… znáte to,“ odvětil Tony ledabyle.

„Bojovníci,“ zazubil se Thor. Tahle společnost se mu zamlouvala. Vznešení válečníci, co víc si může mimozemský korunní princ přát?

Loki si neklidně povytáhl rukáv, který mu znova začal sjíždět po ruce. „Možná je marné doufat, ale nevíte, jestli se na Ásgardu vše v pořádku?“

„Nelze se totiž spojit s Hemidallem,“ vysvětlil Thor, když viděl jejich zmatené výrazy. „Chceme vědět, jestli se nestalo něco zlého.“

Bruce zavrtěl hlavou: „Ne. Nevíme o ničem. Loki, jak zdatný jsi v magii?“

„Velmi!“ prohlásil Thor pochvalně.

Druhý princ jen vzdychl. „Umím spoustu kouzel na svůj věk, alespoň to tvrdí ostatní. Proč vás to zajímá, Bruci?“

„Přemýšlím, jestli bys dokázal zvrátit účinky toho kouzla,“ odvětil doktor opatrně.

Loki pohlédl na Thora, a když on kývl, po chvíli váhání zavrtěl hlavou. „Nevím,“ přiznal. „Jedná se o velmi silné kouzlo. Musel bych ho nejprve nastudovat, přijít na všechny jeho účinky, na to, jaké odvětví magie bylo přesně použito. Netuším, zda-li by má síla stačila. Možná bych potřeboval magický artefakt, který by mi pomohl, ale takové se na Midgardu nevyskytují. Potřeboval bych knihy z ásgardské knihovny, abych měl alespoň z čeho vybírat. Jenomže domů se nedostaneme.“

„To je v pořádku, Loki,“ ujistil ho Thor a bratrsky objal kolem ramen.

„Nerad ruším,“ ozvalo se jim nad hlavami, „ale vaše zásilka právě míří nahoru. Předpokládal jsem správně, že měla být poslána do tohoto patra?“

„Přesně, Jarve,“ odsouhlasil Tony. „Ať žije moderní doba, kdy se s prodejci ani nemusíme setkat,“ zašklebil se.

Loki a Thor, kteří sebou při zvuku neviditelného sluhy trhli a obezřetně se rozhlíželi kolem, oba napjatí jako struny, pohlédli na zcela klidné Avengery. Clint jim tedy okamžitě vysvětlil onen hlas a bohové se uklidnili.

Tou dobou již výtah zastavil na požadovaném patře. Sotva se otevřely dveře, Clint vstal, vytahal všechny krabice ven, krátce do nich nahlédl a rozdělil je na dvě větší a jednu menší hromadu. Steve s Natashou se chopili tašek menší hromady a odnesli je do kuchyně, aby čerstvé potraviny uklidili.

Hawkeye ukázal na každou hromadu zvlášť: „Tahle je tvoje, Loki, a tahle Thorova. Oblečení a nějaké další nezbytnosti.“

Oba překvapeně vydechli, ale nenechali na sebe čekat a zvědavě prozkoumali obsah krabic. Jak se dalo čekat, pro Lokiho Barton vybral oblíbenou kombinaci zelené a černé a pro Thora převážně modrou a červenou. Oblečení obou doplnil ale i o jiné barvy, například šedou či hnědou. „Snad jsem se trefil do velikosti,“ pokrčil rameny.

„Děkujeme vám, Clinte,“ otočil se k němu Loki vážně.

„V pohodě,“ odmávl je agent. „A určitě máte hlad, tak co kdybyste si to zašli obléct a my mezitím připravili něco k jídlu?“

 


	4. -3- Sněhurka a sedm trpaslíků

Nejtěžší na vaření nakonec bylo shodnout se na tom, co mladým princům uvaří.

Poté, co odmítli pomoc a odtahali krabice s oblečením do svých pokojů (vlastně tahali jenom dvě, Loki využil nějakého levitačního kouzla a krabice prostě poslušně letěly za ním), se Clint přesunul k ostatním do kuchyně, kam už stihl zmizet i Tony.

„Myslíš, že jim budou chutnat sendviče?“

„Jestli měl Thor na jídlo stejný názor i jako malý, tak rozhodně,“ zašklebil se Tony, ačkoli otázka patřila Natashe.

„A co Loki?“ dodal nejistě Clint, přehrabuje se v lednici a vytahuje vše potřebné na sendviče pro celé osazenstvo věže.

„Uvidíme,“ zhodnotila agentka. „Ale nemyslím si, že by něco namítal. Ostatně, jsou to princové.“

„No právě,“ zabrblal lukostřelec. Tony s Brucem chystali pití a ostatní mezitím připravovali sendviče. Některé zapekli, jiné nechali jen tak. Bylo jich hojně, některé bez masa, jiné jenom s masem, zkrátka pro každého něco. Jedno z nepsaných pravidel totiž znělo, že jídla jsou společná. Snídaně, večeře, případně obědy – vždy si odpočinuli, zvedli morálku a týmového ducha. Někdy právě nad miskami lupínků a doslova hrncích kávy probírali válečnou strategii.

Chystali se podávat, když se v kuchyni objevili Thor s Lokim. Triko rudé barvy a modré kalhoty u Thora nikoho nepřekvapily, stejně jako kombinace zelené a černé u Lokiho. Rozhodně to bylo lepší než jeho obvyklý ásgardský obleček, v němž ničil vše okolo.

Chvilku váhali, ale protože u stolu už seděli všichni ostatní, usadili se na zbývající dvě židle hned vedle sebe. Nalevo od Lokiho seděl Clint, napravo Thora zase Steve.

Všichni před sebou měli zatím prázdné talíře. Příbory chyběly, protože kdo jí sendviče nožem a vidličkou? Uprostřed stolu se nacházel vyloženě obrovský talíř s nahromaděnými sendviči.

„Konečně, mám neskutečný hlad!“ zahlásil Tony a jako první se vrhl k talíři. Ukradl si pro sebe hned dva sendviče a do jednoho se okamžitě zakousl.

Tohle byl spouštěč pro ostatní, aby se také natáhli a pustili se do jídla. Thor neváhal, kdežto Loki po nich chvíli rozpačitě pokukoval, než se odvážil vzít jeden z grilovaných sýrových sendvičů.

Clint netušil, jestli tak koná z opatrnosti nebo nerozhodnosti, případné je za tím něco jiného, kupříkladu ásgardská výchova. Povzbudivě se na Lokiho usmál: „Je to dobré, ochutnej. Jsou tam i s masem, kdybys chtěl.“

Loki se zatvářil nanejvýš překvapeně a ostatní si pár vteřin užívali toho pohledu. „Vy máte na Midgardu pokrmy, které nemají maso?“ Ano, zvenčí sice maso neviděl, jenom sýr, ale předpokládal, že uvnitř  sendviče nějaké bude.

Tony se zachechtal. „Kdyby ne, vegani by vyhlásili válku. Ale nemůžu říct, že bych si stěžoval. Třeba taková pizza…“

Mladší princ se mezitím stačil zakousnout do sendviče a když zjistil, že v něm opravdu není žádné maso, snažil se ukusovat tak rychle, jak to jenom šlo, aby dodržel alespoň nějaké základy slušného stolování. Na Ásgardu snad nebylo jídlo bez masa, protože  _maso je důležitou složkou potravy pro zdravé a silné válečníky_. Zastával názor, že všeho moc škodí a občas by to prostě chtělo okořenit zeleninou, ovocem, přílohou či jiným jídlem.

Sendvič v Lokim zmizel rychlostí, jakou zažili zatím jen u Thora, a princ se už natahoval pro další bezmasý pokrm.

Tony se jen uchechtl a Bruce k Lokimu pootočil talíř, aby měl sýrové sendviče na dosah. Natasha nenápadně zkoumala každý jeho pohyb.

Loki snědl dva sýrové sendviče a jeden s masem, který mu Thor doslova vnutil s tím, že jestli z něj má někdy být válečník, musí jíst maso. Thor do sebe sendvičů nacpal rovnou šest. No, zdá se, že chuť k jídlu se u Ásgarďanů projevuje už od narození. Jídla byl dostatek.

Víceméně mlčeli. Princové, ač používali ruce, jedli spořádaně. Dokonce i Thor, u něhož na slušné stolování nebyli zvyklí. Možná, jen možná na to měl vliv Loki, když do něj pod stolem nepozorovaně kopnul.

U stolu se zůstalo, dokud nedojedl poslední. Chystali se zvednout a sklidit nádobí, jenomže Loki najednou zvedl ruce a mezi prsty se mu proplétala zelená mlha. „Nechte to na nás, prosím.“ Talíře i příbory se vznesly, Loki luskl prsty a nádobí bylo tak čisté, jako už dlouho ne. Thor rychle otevřel skříně a vše se poskládalo na své místo.

Všichni jen nevěřícně hleděli na dvojici Ásgarďanů, která na sebe spokojeně kývla. Když však ticho trvalo moc dlouho, úsměvy jim z tváří opadly. „Omlouváme se, jestli jsme se provinili,“ vyhrkl Loki. „Chtěli jsme jen… nepomáhali jsme při přípravě, tak…“

„V pořádku,“ zarazil ho Steve. „Jen jsme nečekali… tohle.“

„Lepší než kdejaká myčka,“ prohodil zamyšleně Tony. „Ani jsi nepotřeboval vodu. Magie je úchvatný ekologický vynález.“

Zatvářili se nechápavě a Clint jen mávl rukou. „Tonyho si nevšímejte, občas –“

„Často,“ opravila ho Natasha.

„– mele blbosti. Každopádně díky, ušetřili jste nám práci.“

Clint následně vyhnal oba prince do pokojů a koupelen. Ujistili ho, že si s pozemskou technikou jistě poradí. Následovala neklidná čtvrthodina, kdy Clint popocházel po obýváku, zatímco si ostatní dopřávali teplou vodu. Neustále koukal směrem k pokojům dětí, jestli náhodou nehrozí potopa, ale oba se přeci jen objevili zdraví a umytí a v pyžamech. Thor nečekaně zvolil triko s potiskem Mjölniru a šedé kalhoty s písmeny po stranách, zatímco Loki zvolil pyžamo s Avengery. 

Ano, opravdu Lokimu Clint pořídil pyžamo s Avengery. No nesuďte ho, ale vidět  _Lokiho_ , jejich úhlavního nepřítele, jak si na sebe  _dobrovolně_  navlékl něco takového… Komu by se to nelíbilo?

A – dobrá, možná chtěl opravdu vědět, jestli to na ně Loki čirou náhodou jenom nehraje a ve skutečnosti ví, kým, s kým a kde je.

Nakonec se v obýváku seskupili i ostatní a Kapitán doslova přikázal Clintovi, aby se šel také umýt. Osprchovat se a převléct se stačil rychleji než kdy dřív, a když se pak přihnal do místnosti, zjistil, že vládne hotová pohodová atmosféra. V televizi běžely zprávy (o Lokiho útoku naštěstí nepadlo ani slovo), Avengeři seděli na gauči, Thor pro změnu na zemi a Loki obcházel kolem obrazovky, snaže se zjistit, na jakém principu ten kus pozemské techniky funguje.

„Loki, nech už toho,“ skučel Thor.

„Tohle je úžasná příležitost, jak o zdejší vědě zjistit něco víc,“ namítal Loki. „Budu si to muset sepsat a potom uložit do knihovny…“

„Na Ásgardu takovou technologii nemáte?“ zajímal se Bruce.

Černovlásek zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Projekční tabule ano, ale s jiným zdrojem energie. Nemáme… jak jste to říkal? Elektřinu, tak.“

„Jak můžete fungovat?“ žasl Tony, taktéž zvědavý. On si život bez elektřiny představit nedokázal. 

Thor znova zaskučel, ale Loki se chopil příležitosti: „Je spousta zdrojů energie. Jedním z nich je třeba magie, která se nachází ve všech Devíti světech Yggdrasilu. Ano, i na Midgardu, tedy Zemi, ačkoli v menší míře. Lidé nejsou natolik zdatní, aby ji mohli ovládat. Něco ve vaší podstatě vám to nedovoluje. Ovšem i váš obloukový reaktor,“ poklepal si na hruď, „obsahuje určité stopy jednoho z mnoha druhů magie a… děje se něco?“

Tony totiž zíral s pusou dokořán, tak tak že mu nevypadla sklenička z ruky. „Jak…?“ hledal slova. 

„Je to reaktor, ne?“ Loki nervózně přešlápl.

„Jak jsi to poznal?“ ujal se tedy odpovědi Bruce, protože Stark teď zamrkal a vypadalo to, že je duchem nepřítomen.

„Viděl jsem pár podobných zařízení pracujících na stejný princip,“ vysvětlil. „Navíc vnímám tu energii. Jsem nadán magií a dokáži určit, který předmět ji v sobě má, který ne, někdy určit množství. Energie reaktoru je velmi podobná a pro váš svět rozhodně nezvyklá, oproti ostatním předmětům září jako maják.“

„Bruci, viď, že si ho můžeme nechat?“ zahučel Stark, ukazuje přitom na Lokiho, zatímco zvedal skleničku k ústům.

Doktor se zašklebil. „Chápu, jak to myslíš.“ Ostatně, nestávalo se často, aby někdo jen tak určil obloukový reaktor. Loki byl navíc velmi, velmi chytrý. Touha zkombinovat vědu s magií byla veliká. Alespoň prozkoumat neznámé.

„Pravému boji se stejně nic nevyrovná!“ zahlásil Thor. „Loki, nech magii magií. Steve říkal, že nám něco poví.“

Mladší princ se usadil vedle Thora. „Jsi nerudný jenom pro to, že i když otec není na dohled, nemůžeš používat Mjölnir,“ neodpustil si. „Co bude povídat? Báji, legendu?“

„Něco lepšího,“ zavrtěl hlavou Steve.

„Nehodláš jim předčítat bibli, že ne?“ rýpl si Stark.

Kapitán na chvíli zavřel oči, zvažuje, jestli má cenu vůbec reagovat. „Původně jsem to neměl v plánu, ale když ses tak ochotně přihlásil… Budeme se střídat ve vyprávění. Vybral jsem ‚Sněhurku a sedm trpaslíků‘, není zač, alespoň nemusíš nic vymýšlet.“

Miliardář se útrpně zašklebil. Na druhou stranu, co čekat od počestného Kapitána Ameriky? Pohádka, kdy vítězí dobro nad zlem… Prostě výchovný charakter za každou příležitost.

„Tak tedy,“ začal Steve, pozoruje oba mladé bohy, kterak se pohodlně usadili a přestali hašteřit, zvědavi, co uslyší, „v jednom království žila princezna Sněhurka. Tu princeznu vychovávala zlá macecha. Královna se každý den ptala svého zrcadla: ‚Zrcadlo, zrcadlo, pověz, kdo je v zemi zdejší i na světě nejkrásnější?‘ A zrcadlo odpovídalo: ‚Vy, má paní, jste na světě nejkrásnější.‘“

„To je hloupost,“ zamračil se Loki. „Zrcadla nemluví. Ani kouzelná.“

Thor do něho strčil loktem. „Zkoušel jsi to?“

„Klidně můžu,“ opáčil. „Ale takové kouzlo prostě není, a i kdyby, proč? Zrcadla slouží k vidění, případně jako brány. Nemluví.“

 _Tohle bude ještě složité_ , pomyslela si Natasha, když Steve bezradně zakolísal s vyprávěním. Moc daleko se tedy nedostal. „V tom zrcadle byl zakletý člověk,“ navrhla agentka. Dřív, než to Loki stačil nějak rozvést, pokračovala. „Královna se tedy každý den ptala a byla spokojená, když zrcadlo odpovídalo, že to ona je nejkrásnější. Roky ubíhaly a Sněhurka rostla a den ode dne byla krásnější. Jednou, když se zlá královna znova ptala zrcadla, jí odpovědělo, že právě Sněhurka je ze všech nejkrásnější.“

„To královnu pochopitelně naštvalo,“ pokračoval Clint, „a tak poslala myslivce, aby Sněhurku odvedl do lesa a zabil ji. Myslivec měl ale Sněhurku rád a poradil jí, aby uprchla do lesa. To taky udělala a za pomoci mnoha lesních zvířátek se dostala až k chaloupce sedmi trpaslíků.“

„Ovládala jejich řeč?“ zajímal se mladší princ. „Nebo uměla stopovat?“

„Něco takového,“ odtušil Bruce. „Sněhurka do domku došla ve chvíli, kdy trpaslíci pracovali v dolech. Sněhurka celý domek uklidila, vyprala špinavé prádlo, umyla nádobí… A pak usnula na trpasličích postýlkách.“

Thor se zamračil. „To od ní nebylo chytré.“

„Souhlasím,“ přizvukoval Loki.

„Každopádně,“ pokračoval Steve, „když se trpaslíci vrátili, rozhodli se u sebe Sněhurku nechat.“

Černovlasý Ásgarďan vytřeštil oči. „Cože?“

„Tihle trpaslíci zjevně nejsou jako ti svartálfheimští,“ usoudil Thor.

„Tihle byli hodní,“ přitakal doktor. „Mezitím myslivec zabil srnu a její srdce donesl jako důkaz zlé královně. Královna nějakou dobu žila v domnění, že je Sněhurka mrtvá, ale jednou jí to nedalo a zeptala se svého zrcadla, kdo je nejkrásnější. Když zjistila, že Sněhurka žije, hrozně se naštvala.“ Strčil loktem do Tonyho, který seděl vedle něj.

Vynálezce protočil očima. „Královna byla čarodějnice, přeměnila se na stařenu a vydala se za Sněhurkou, které dala otrávené jablko. Sněhurka ho samozřejmě snědla a upadla do hlubokého spánku.“

„Čáry,“ frkl Thor, kdežto jeho bratr naklonil hlavu na stranu: „Proč ji rovnou nezabila?“

Natasha se pousmála. „Protože Sněhurka si jen kousla a jedu nebylo tolik, aby ji to zabilo,“ vysvětlila chytře. „Když se trpaslíci vrátili z dolů a uviděli Sněhurku ležet na zemi, mysleli si, že je mrtvá, proto její tělo uložili do skleněné rakve. Shodou náhod kolem chaloupky zrovna projížděl mladý princ.“

„Spatřil Sněhurku,“ navázal plynule Clint, „a zamiloval se do ní. Políbil ji a Sněhurka se probudila. Společně se vrátili na hrad, kde se zanedlouho vzali.“

„Zlou královnu vyhnali do lesa a princezna s princem žili šťastně až do smrti,“ zakončil Steve.

Tony se zašklebil. „Zazvonil zvonec, pohádky konec. A teď půjdete chrnět.“

Chvíli bylo ticho. „A… to je všechno?“ ozval se Thor konečně a zněl poněkud zklamaně. „Žádný boj nebo tak?“

„Je to náhodou zajímavý příběh,“ opanoval Loki. „Zvláštní, ale zajímavý.“

„Bez hrdinského činu.“

„To bylo to oživení princezny, jestli jsem to dobře pochopil,“ zatěkal mladší pohledem k Avengerům.

„Přesně,“ přikývl Clint. „Ale Tony má pravdu. Už je pozdě, měli byste jít spát. Zítra je taky den.“

Princové se zvedli, následně poděkovali za příběh, popřáli jim dobrou noc a zmizeli ve svých pokojích. Sotva se za nimi zavřely dveře, Natasha promítla záznamy z kamer. Ještě si vyčistili zuby a poté ulehli do postelí. Zavolali na sebe přes zeď „dobrou noc“ a zanedlouho usnuli.

Teprve teď se někdo z nich zvedl. Steve krátce pohlédl k pokojům obou Ásgarďanů. „I my bychom měli jít spát,“ zhodnotil nakonec. „Dnešek byl dlouhý a zítřek bude ještě náročnější. Řekl bych, že tohle bude ještě složité.“

 


	5. -4-Trénink proti vědě

Problém nastal hned následující den ráno a spočíval v brzkém vstávání obou princů. Přitom byli zvyklí, že Thor si klidně rád přispí. Ale jako dítě to měl patrně jinak. Zkrátka hyperaktivní mimozemské děti, co čekat.

Vzhledem k faktu, že sdíleli společné patro, Thorovi a Lokimu se nedařilo utajit, že jsou vzhůru, moc dlouho. Ačkoli se převlékli a snažili nevzbudit ostatní, v pokojích nevydrželi moc dlouho a ven je vyhnal hlad. Díky bohu (bohům), že v týmu mají Steva, který pokaždé vstává až moc brzy.

Ale přeci jen byla věž plná superlidí a vycvičených agentů, kteří, zvlášť s úbytkem soukromí představující vlastní patro, měli lehčí spaní, takže nebylo divu, když se všichni do jídelny dostavili dříve než obvykle. Pravda, někteří v poněkud pomuchlaném stavu, ale dorazili.

„Dobré jitro,“ hlásili vždy oba princové svorně každému, kdo se objevil.

Když vešel Clint, musel se pobaveně zašklebit. Loki pomáhal Stevovi chystat lívance, zatímco Thor poskakoval kolem stolu a chystal příbor, máchaje přitom nožem jako mečem. Tony připravoval kávu pro všechny přítomné a Loki ji, na miliardářovo požádání, posílal vzduchem na určená místa u stolu.

V pozadí zněly ztlumené zprávy, které však moc nevnímali, jelikož se během snídaně bavili mezi sebou. Ásgarďané poslouchali, ačkoli si Natasha párkrát všimla, jak se Loki nahnul, jako by chtěl něco říct, ale pak ztratil odvahu, a  vyzvala ho, aby promluvil. Trochu sebou cukl, jako by snad byl při něčem přistižen, ale nakonec se zeptal: „Omlouvám se, je-li to nevhodné, ale... Jaké v mid– v pozemské společnosti zaujímáte postavení? Tituly?“

Vlastně bylo logické, že ho to zajímalo, přeci jen byl princ. „Já s Clintem jsme ‚agenti‘,“ odpověděla tedy Natasha. „Bruce ‚doktor‘, Steve ‚kapitán‘ a Tony ‚pan‘.“

Poslední zmiňovaný se zašklebil. „Ale to mi neubírá na váženosti, samozřejmě.“

Loki zcela vážně přikývl. „Děkuji.“

„Co budeme dneska dělat?“ zajímal se pro změnu Thor.

To byl kámen úrazu. Bezradně se po sobě podívali. „Co byste tedy dělali normálně?“ napomohl Loki.

Ozvalo se třikrát „trénovali“ a dvakrát „vynalézali“, načež se na sebe Avengeři zašklebili. „Cvičili a vynalézali,“ zhodnotil to nakonec Steve. „Je to různé. Odpočívali, například.“

„Všichni spolu?“

Clint zavrtěl hlavou. „Cvičíme spolu, to ano, ale vynalézají Tony s Brucem. My ostatní na to nejsme.“

Černovlásek se zatvářil trošičku zklamaně, ale okamžitě svůj výraz zakryl. „Mohli bychom trénovat s vámi?“ předehnal ho bratr, než se stačil na něco zeptat. „Nebo se alespoň jenom dívat?“

„No a vlastně proč ne?“ zamyslel se Clint. Vlastně bylo mnoho důvodů, například ten, že Loki tak mohl zjistit více o jejich taktikách, ale na druhou stranu, bylo něco, co dospělý Loki nevěděl, nevypozoroval? A tohohle Lokiho měl rád, byl prostě... dítě.

A tak se stalo, že se po snídani všichni povinně převlékli do cvičebního a odebrali do obrovského patra vyhrazeného jenom jako tělocvična. Oba bohové se poslušně usadili na vyhrazené místo a sledovali, jak do sebe vzájemně mlátili. Tony proti Bruceovi, nepřekvapivě, a zbylí tři Avengeři spolu. Natasha zrovna hodila s Clintem o zem, když Thor zahlásil: „Připomíná mi Sif, nemyslíš?“

Dotazovaný zkřivil tvář do šklebu. „Nestraš. Jsem rád, že tady není.“

„Sif je skvělá!“ ohradil se Thor.

„Sif mě nenávidí,“ namítl Loki klidně, sleduje, jak se trojice zastavila a šla blíž k nim se napít. „Ale máš pravdu, je skvělá bojovnice. Byla by z ní dobrá valkýra.“

„Umíš jezdit na pegasovi?“ vyhrkl okamžitě starší z princů. „Nebo alespoň na koni?“

Černá Vdova, která samozřejmě celý rozhovor slyšela, se nepatrně usmála. „Ano.“

„Škoda, že nejste Ásgarďanka,“ zhodnotil nakonec Loki, což všechny rozesmálo. Na druhou stranu byla pravda, že agentka by se mezi valkýry opravdu hodila. Bojovat uměla, pěkně vypadala...

„Máte tady nějaké zbraně navíc? Třeba meče?“ vyptával se Thor zvědavě.

„Ehm, něco by se možná i našlo,“ připustil Hawkeye, „akorát by to chtělo pohledat.“

Thor to nakonec se slovy „nevadí“ odmávl a už tahal Lokiho z místa k žíněnkám, nedbaje na bratrovo namítání. „To, že nejsme na Ásgardu, neznamená, že nebudeš trénovat,“ uťal ho Thor.

Surovost, s jakou zaútočil, ostatní rozhodně překvapila, ale Loki se ráně kvapně vyhnul a ustoupil. Jen od pohledu sice rána působila o poznání méně drtivě, než kdyby byl Thor dospělý, ale i tak by to rozhodně nebylo nic příjemného.

Dokonce i Tony s Brucem zastavili a přišli se podívat blíž. Mladší princ se převážně vyhýbal a vykrýval rány, ale starší si nedal pokoj, dokud jich alespoň pár neoplatil. Schytal podstatně méně ran než druhý, ale to jej neodradilo. Loki skončil na zádech, rukama odstrkuje svého bratra, který se mu sápal po krku. Kopnutím se pokusil vyprostit, ale než se mu podařilo zvednout, Thor už ho zase tlačil k zemi. „Bez magie, nezapomeň,“ napomenul ho, když se kolem jeho rukou začala formovat zelenavá mlha.

Konečně ho ze sebe skopal. Rychle se postavil a ustoupil. „Zkus si nepoužívat ruce,“ postěžoval si. „Děje se to samo.“ Magie byla jeho součástí, chránila jej. Používat ji bylo přirozené, instinktivní.

„Pak bys to měl ovládat,“ odtušil Thor a poslal ho proti zdi. Když Loki zaskučel a chytil se za hlavu, přistoupil k němu a pomohl mu se postavit. Otec mu mnohokrát připomínal, že Loki je mladší než on, tudíž ještě nemá takovou sílu a výdrž. Snažil se na to nezapomínat. „Zatím stačí,“ usoudil.

Zelenoočko to zhodnotil jen zabručením, následně se narovnal a pohlédl na dospělé. „Budete ještě bojovat?“ zeptal se, jako kdyby se teď nic nedělo.

„Já tedy ne,“ zareagoval Iron Man pohotově. „Jdu do dílny.“

„Jsem na tom stejně,“ přizvukoval Bruce.

Zbylí tři Avengeři se na sebe krátce podívali. „My ještě zůstaneme tady,“ rozhodl Kapitán.

„Můžu jít s vámi?“ sondoval opatrně Loki.

Čekali. Tony do své dílny až na pár výjimek většinou nikoho nepouštěl, ale teď jen mávl rukou. „Žádný problém, pokud tam nic nerozbiješ.“

„Budu opatrný, slibuji,“ rozzářil se. Rozběhl se za odcházející dvojicí, nedbaje na namožená místa způsobená bojem.

Thor jenom zavrtěl hlavou a cosi zamumlal, ale to už trojice mizela ve výtahu, aby přejeli do vyššího patra.

Dílna bylo jedno z míst vybavené bonusovým šatníkem a dalšími dvěma sprchami, kde se oba badatelé mohli po tréninku umýt. Sotva se výtah otevřel a oni vešli dovnitř, Loki se zvědavě rozhlédl kolem. „U Ódina,“ žasl. 

Stark se musel sebevědomě usmát. Platil by nehorázné prachy, aby viděl tenhle výraz na Lokiho dospělé tváři, ale prozatím si vystačil s tou dětskou. „Klidně to tady prozkoumej, pokud nic nerozbiješ. My se zajdeme osprchovat. Zvládneš to tady chvíli sám?“

„Beze všeho,“ přisvědčil Loki jal se prozkoumávat dílnu, ačkoli se ničeho nedotýkal. Ti dva rychle zmizeli do sprch, a když se vrátili, zjistili, že Lokiho zaujala rozpracovaná část dalšího z Iron Manských obleků. „To je skvělá technika,“ zhodnotil. 

„Nejlepší na Zemi,“ zašklebil se miliardář a přistoupil blíž. 

„Zajisté,“ odvětil rychle Loki. „Nechci nějak zpochybňovat vaše schopnosti.“

Krátce se zasmáli. „Víme, že ne,“ ujistil ho Bruce. „Jiný kraj, jiný mrav.“

„Předpokládám, že máte nějakou práci,“ usoudil nakonec. „Nebudu vás rušit. Jenom se dívat, jestli vám to nebude vadit.“

„A nechceš si taky něco rozpracovat, ať se nenudíš?“ pobídl ho doktor. 

„Směl bych?“

„Věz, že nám to vadit nebude.“

„Mimoto,“ dodal Tony, „o magii toho moc nevíme. Můžeš nás zaučit.“

Neváhal moc dlouho. Nakonec se dohodli, že jim poví něco o magii, když oni jemu na oplátku řeknou něco o pozemské vědě. Souhlasili, že nejlépe to půjde v praxi, proto oba dospělí strávili hodnou chvíli detailním popisem toho, co během své práce dělali. Loki je poslouchal a nejenže vypadal, že ho to zajímá, on jim dokonce i rozuměl a přikyvoval. Byli si jistí, že kdyby něco z toho řekli Thorovi, starší princ by nepobral ani polovinu. 

Když byl Loki na řadě, bylo to trochu těžší. „Magie je rozdělena do několika vrstev,“ vysvětloval. „Podle toho, z jaké vrstvy čerpáme, se uzpůsobují jednotlivá kouzla. Je možné kombinovat několik vrstev dohromady, ale taková kouzla potom patří mezi těžší a náročnější. Magii pomáhají usměrňovat magické artefakty. Někdy je možné je najít volně v přírodě, může se jednat o různé krystaly nebo kovy. Většinou se však tyto látky upravují do různých tvarů. Spoustu magických artefaktů nosí mágové přímo na sobě. Náhrdelníky, prsteny, náušnice, náramky... Artefakty mohou být v podstatě jakkoli veliké, některé jsou nepřenosné, ale jejich výroba závisí na síle mága. Musí se vše promyslet do detailů, kreslívá se plánek. Je důležité promyslet veškeré vlastnosti materiálu, z něhož je artefakt vyroben, jak fyzické, tak magické. Čím důkladnější artefakt, tím více může pojmout síly.“

Vyprávěním a vysvětlováním různých věcí strávili přinejmenším hodinu, až se nakonec rozhodli plně se věnovat práci. Loki si vyžádal několik papírů a cosi na ně črtal, zároveň měl k dispozici Jarvise a s jeho pomocí prozkoumával internet. 

Thor s Clintem, Natashou a Stevem mezitím stále trávili čas v tělocvičně a nakonec došlo i na soutěž v klicích, přičemž Ásgarďan dělal rozhodčího. Princ se navíc rozhodl hrdinům poskládat překážkovou dráhu v ásgardském stylu. 

Když skončili, museli si přiznat, že tak moc nedřeli už dlouhou dobu. 

 

 


	6. -5- Blbý nápad? Blbý nápad!

Někdy asi dvě hodiny před obědem došel Clint k závěru, že zkoumání a cvičení už bylo dost, a protože by děti měly mít pohyb a dostatek čerstvého vzduchu, rozhodl se převzít iniciativu a zavelel, že je čas na procházku.

Takže se stalo, že se všichni sebrali, oblékli do civilního a vyrazili ven.

„Je to blbý nápad,“ brblal Stark. „Všichni nás poznají. A poznají i Thora a Lokiho.“

„Můžu magií pozměnit náš vzhled,“ nabídl se velkoryse Loki.

„Ne!“ zamítl to Thor okamžitě. „Ani na to nemysli. Opovaž se něco zkoušet. Stačilo mi to minule.“ Varovně a trochu vztekle se na něj mračil.

„Co se stalo minule?“ zajímal se Clint.

Loki se spokojeně zazubil. „Když ty růžové šaty ti tak slušely, Thore...“

Starší z bratrů vypadal, že se po mladším každou chvíli vrhne. „Ani. Náhodou,“ odsekával jednotlivá slova. „Nebylo to vůbec vtipné.“

„Chtěl jsi něco neobvyklého,“ pokrčil rameny.

„Říkal jsi, že umíš nové kouzlo,“ ohradil se Thor. „Ale že ho potřebuješ vyzkoušet. Musela to odčarovat až máma. A ještě tě pochválila. To není fér.“

„Víš, jak složité bylo udržet to na tobě? Navíc, já nemůžu za to, že jsi s tím utíkal po paláci.“

„Díky Ódinovi, že tam nikdo nebyl,“ zamumlal Thor.

Avengeři se na sebe pobaveně šklebili. Představa malého Thora v růžových princeznovských šatech, jak nahání Lokiho po paláci, byla více než vtipná.

„Ale neboj, tentokrát bych zvolil vhodný oděv.“

„Ani na to nemysli, Loki.“

Civil naštěstí zahrnoval i sluneční brýle, navíc se jednalo o vycvičené hrdiny, kteří věděli, jak se ztratit z dohledu. I Stark, který se naučil unikat novinářům a médiím.

Teď byli na řadě s hádáním dospělí, protože se nemohli shodnout na tom, kam Ásgarďany vezmou. Bruce navrhoval knihovnu, Natasha sportovní centrum, Tony vědecké muzeum, Clint zoo a Steve se radši zdržel hlasování, jelikož se nechtěl přiklonit na ničí stranu.

Vzhledem k faktu, že byla polovina týdne a většina lidí stále v práci nebo ve školách, dopdlo to tak, že lukostřelec svými argumenty zadupal do země návrhy ostatních a šlo se do zoo. Navíc, jak podotkl, vyrazit ven byl jeho nápad.

Brzy zjistili, že i přes absenci mnoha lidí byl špatný nápad brát ty dva mezi zvířata. Měli co dělat, aby je udrželi u sebe a na jednom místě, protože Loki s Thorem chtěli vidět všechno. Fascinovali je tvorové, kteří ostatním přišli úplně normální.

Clint se přistihl při myšlence, že být v oblecích, nejspíš si utrží takovou ostudu, že i prohra s naprosto nemožným padouchem by oproti tomu byla sladká. Zdrženlivost se z nich vypařila, a ačkoli se stále pohybovali důstojně, byli rychlí a nic jim neulehčovali. Chytit se téměř nedali a mít je na dohled byl vážně oříšek.

Když se jakž takž uklidnili a kráčeli zase spořádaně vedle nich, Loki se zeptal: „Proč ta zvířata držíte v klecích?“

„Je to kvůli zápasům?“ přidal se Thor.

„Ne, zápasy se zvířaty se nevedou,“ zavrtěla hlavou Natasha. „Často se jedná o v přírodě ohrožené druhy, takže je odchytáváme a chováme tady, kde se snažíme navýšit jejich počet.“

Černovlásek se zatvářil ustaraně. „Není to proti přirozenosti? Neškodí jim to? Měli by mít dost volného prostoru, ne?“

„To mají,“ namítl Bruce. „Častokrát tolik, kolik potřebují. Navíc jsou dobře a pravidelně krmení.“

Tentokrát se ozval starší: „Ale co nepřátelé? Není to špatné, když si ani sami nemohou ulovit potravu nebo bránit území?“

Bezradně se po sobě podívali. „Možná,“ usoudil Steve. „Ale možná je to pro ně lepší.“

To byl konec debaty. Hlavně proto, že se dostali do pavilonu plazů, kde oba zvědavě zkoumali hady. Zrovna tady byla nějaká třída prvňáků, patrně na exkurzi, takže chvíli poslouchali výklad, ale pak vyběhli zase zkoumat další zvířata.

Kdyby se někdo ptal, oni na ně vážně dávali pozor. Na oba. Ale nějak se prostě stalo, že když si sedli na lavičky – hrdinové utahaní z dětí, kdo by to byl řekl –, aby vydechli, majíce oba malé prince na dohled, strávili tam pár minut... a zjistili, že je vlastně něco špatně.

Znova se k nim připojil Thor, aby se podělil o poznatky a zeptal na pár věcí ohledně šakalů, které si právě prohlížel, když jim došlo, co že je špatně. 

„Thore, kde je Loki?“

Oslovený krátce pohlédl na Steva a nezúčastněně pokrčil rameny. „Naposledy jsem ho viděl u výběhu nějakých dalších psovitých šelem. Postará se o sebe, brzy tu bude.“

Kapitán pohlédl na ostatní, stejně znepokojené. „Možná bychom ho měli najít.“

„Přeci jen to tady nezná,“ doplnil Clint, zvedaje se a rozhlížeje. „Třeba se připletl mezi tu třídu.“

Už byli na nohou všichni. Natasha pohledem pročesávala okolí a v duchu si vynadala. „Jen nevím, jak –“

Přerušil ho vysokofrekvenční zvuk blížící se k hranici, kterou mohli slyšet jen zvířata, a ne nepodobný zděšenému ženskému ječení. Neváhali ani na vteřinu a rozběhli se daným směrem, stejně sehraně, jako když šli do akce. Thor běžel hned za nimi. 

Zabočili za roh, až se dostali k jednomu výběhu. Nějaká mamina s dvěma malými dětmi po boku křičela a ukazovala do výběhu. „Proboha!“

Naskytl se jim velmi bizarní pohled. Lokimu se nějak podařilo dostat přes mřížovou ohradu až do výběhu vlků a teď si spokojeně hověl na zemi, vlci kolem něj chodili a on sám jedno nedospělé mládě hladil a smál se. Až teď jako by si všiml obecenstva, které se kolem začalo hromadit. Jakoby nic na ně zamával. 

Clint nezaváhal ani na moment. Sotva stačil zmapovat situaci, za běhu se jal přelézat plot. Když dopadl na druhé straně, pevně Lokiho chytil, nevšímaje si vrčení vlků ani protestů Ásgarďana, a přehodil ho přes ohradu, kde jej na druhé straně pohotově zachytil Steve. Jen o chvíli později už Hawkeye dopadal zpět do bezpečí vedle nich. 

Lukostřelec za svou záchrannou akci sklidil krátký potlesk, jenomže on si ostatních nevšímal, rychle se sklonil k Lokimu, popadl ho za paže, prohlížeje, jestli není zraněný, a krátce s ním zatřásl: „Cos tam dělal? Jak ses tam dostal?“

„Přelezl jsem to,“ řekl s klidem. „Bez magie.“ Ukázal na mladého vlka, který se k nim momentálně blížil, uši i ocas zdvižené: „Můžu si ho nechat? Pojmenuji ho Fenrir. Prosím.“

Prudce zavrtěl hlavou. „Cos tam dělal?“ zopakoval. 

Zatěkal pohledem k Bruceovi a Tonymu. „Já jsem... učím se měnit a chtěl bych vám ukázat něco z magie na oplátku,“ vysvětloval pomalu, potichu. „Snáz to jde, když dané zvíře lépe poznám a...“

„Příště už nic takového nedělej, ano?“ Clint se Lokimu zpříma podíval do očí. Považoval Lokiho za velmi chytrého, což se taky ukázala jako pravda, na druhou stranu – byli vychovávání na Ásgardu. Riskovat tam asi bylo běžné. Kdo ví, jestli tam vlci nebyli všude. 

Loki zcela vážně přikývl. „Jistě, Clinte. Omlouvám se, jestli jsem se dopustil nějakého prohřešku.“

Tou dobou se k nim už prodrali vysoko postavení lidé zoo a rozehnali a společně s ostatními rozehnali okolo stojící a přihlížející dav. Nejspíš vše museli vidět z kamer. Nebo je jednoduše někdo zavolal. Nakonec na tom nesejde, důležité bylo, že se sem dostali. 

„Uklidněte se, prosím! Nikdo nepřišel k úhoně, ne?“

Tony si odkašlal, přejel Avengery ‚nechte to na mě‘ pohledem a přistoupil k patrně řediteli nebo nějakému vedoucímu. „Můžeme si promluvit?“

Muž – vedoucí – nepatrně zbledl, když vynálezce sňal brýle a on si uvědomil, kdo že to před ním stojí. Polkl. Kdyby se jednalo o jakéhokoli amerického občana, klidně i zahraničního turistu, ale vést soudní tahanice s Tonym Starkem? Ne, děkuji, nic horšího si snad nemohl představit. „V-velmi se omlouvám, opravdu netuším, jak k tomu mohlo dojít, všechny ohrady a výběhy jsou bezpečně zařízené a dle protokolů a –“

„Co byste řekl na menší dohodu?“ přerušil ho miliardář, nekompromisně uchopil za rameno a odvedl trochu stranou. „My teď vypadneme, vy na všechno zapomenete. Postarám se, aby se záznamy z kamer vytratily. Tisk ani veřejnost vás nebude obtěžovat. O ty lidi,“ kývl hlavou k hloučku lidí, kteří stále i přes rozhánění zvědavě postávali okolo, „se postarejte vy. Prostě je podplaťte, já vám později vyplatím příslušnou částku.“ Ještě štěstí, že zoo byla, až na těch pár jedinců, prázdná. A prvňáci v jiném pavilonu. „Dohodnuto?“

Vedoucímu spadl takový kámen ze srdce, že si chvíli myslel, že se na místě samou úlevou zhroutí. Jednu jeho část sice zajímalo, proč to chtějí utajit a jak se vlastně ten kluk dostal do výběhu, ale převažoval rozum, který mu moudře nařizoval mlčet a přikyvovat. Nebyl blázen. „Dohodnuto.“

Stark se vítězně usmál, bez dalších řečí se otočil a zamířil k Avengerům a dvěma princům. „Vyřešeno. Jde se domů. A Loki? Ty nám cestou povíš, jak vlastně ses tam dostal. A kdybys připojil i něco o té magii, nebudu se zlobit.“

 


	7. -6- „Omlouvám se.“

Incident v zoo zůstal skryt před veřejností a nikdo nic neřešil ani nevěděl. Tedy, skoro nikdo. Ředitel S. H. I. E. L. D. u měl totiž oko všude a problémy snad cítil na míle daleko. Takže sotva se dostali zpět do věže a poslali dva bohy do pokojů, čekal je videohovor s rozezleným Nickem Furym plný ostrých slov a výměn názorů.

Protože třeba Tony Stark na sebe nikoho řvát nenechá. Navíc, situaci měli pod kontrolou, nic se nestalo. Bylo úchvatné, že peníze dokázaly uzavřít všechna ústa, že?

Společnými silami se jim ale podařilo Furyho přesvědčit, že opravdu o nic nešlo, a že to Loki nemyslel zle ani nikomu nechtěl nikterak ublížit. Takže když zavěsil, byl přeci jen o něco klidnější (zvlášť, když mohl dohlédnout na smazání veškerých citlivých dat, které se nesměly dostat na veřejnost), což všichni považovali za úspěch.

Pak Clintovi došlo, že už vlastně měl být čas na oběd, a vzhledem k tomu, že neměli nic uvařeného, rozhodli se jednoduše zavolat a objednat si jídlo telefonicky. Ven se přese všechno vyjít neodvážili, nikdo netoužil po dalším možném problému. Navíc nebyli sebevrazi – to, že se Fury trochu zklidnil, neznamenalo, že se nemohl znova stejně naštvat, ne-li ještě více.

Čína, thajské i indické jídlo jim bylo dovezeno během chvíle (vlastně se poslíčci tří různých provozoven tvářili všelijak, když se setkali, ale kdo by se divil, pět superhrdinů a dva mimozemští bohové se rovná spousta různých chutí; zkrátka a dobře se neshodli a tohle bylo lepší řešení, než aby se hádali, zvlášť když se neohlíželi na cenu jídla) a ještě rychleji se jim podařilo přichystat stůl. Loki s Thorem pořád zůstávali v pokojích a nevycházeli ven, takže na ně zavolali.

Z pokojů však nikdo nevycházel, přitom volali dostatečně hlasitě. Když odezva byla i po druhém zavolání dlouhá na to, aby Clint zneklidnil a chystal se jít se podívat, jestli se náhodou něco nestalo, dveře Thorova pokoje se konečně otevřely a vyšli oba bohové.

No, vyšli. Loki se téměř plahočil a Thor stál za ním jako stráž. Jestli plnil funkce obránce, či mu jen zabraňoval v útěku, nebylo podstatné.

Zastavili se před stolem. Než se kdokoli stačil zeptat, Loki posbíral veškerou odvahu, vzhlédl k nim a rychle vyhrkl: „Opravdu se omlouvám za potíže, které jsem způsobil. Neuvědomil jsem si následky svých činů. Budu se snažit, aby se to již nestalo, a na veřejnosti se pokusím vyvarovat všemu, co... by nemuselo být na Mid – Zemi, běžné. Nechtěl jsem, abyste vy měli nějaké problémy.“

 _Takže odtud tedy vítr fouká_ , blesklo Clintovi hlavou. Musel slyšet jejich hovor s Furym. Vlastně se nebylo čemu divit, ředitel jednu dobu opravdu řval a ani oni zrovna nešeptali. „Hej, Loki. To je v pohodě, ano?“ ujistil ho Hawkeye, skláněje se k němu. „O nic nešlo. My víme, že jsi nechtěl nikomu ublížit.“

„Ale ten pán –“

„Z Furyho si nic nedělej, ten na nás řve pořád,“ přerušil ho Tony. „Zvykli jsme si.“ A někteří se to naučili i ignorovat. Vlastně, když se do hádky pustil Fury se Starkem, častokrát ostatní vypínali, nevšímali, o čem je řeč, a prostě je nechali vyřvat. Zatím to zabíralo.

Loki se tvářil nejistě. „Ale...“

„Žádné ale,“ zamítl jakékoli námitky lukostřelec. „Všechno je v pořádku, nic se nestalo.“

Loki zatěkal pohledem k Thorovi, který se na něj jen usmál a zahlaholil něco, co znělo jako „já to říkal“, načež ho popostrčí blíž.

Takže celou tuhle událost oficiálně hodili za hlavu a uvolněně se pustili do jídla.

Po zbytek dne odpočívali, každý podle svého. Bruce, Tony a Loki si znova zalezli do dílny (vážně, ten kluk se jim podobal až to nebylo zdravé), kde si Ásgarďan našel práci a cosi vytvářel, psal a studoval. Druhý princ se zabavil posloucháním vyprávění o válce od Steva.

Schylovalo se k večeru, když trojice v dílně postřehla, že se děje něco neobvyklého. Světlo zablikalo a venku se najednou zatáhlo.

Loki okamžitě přestal se svou prací, nevšímal si zmatených pohledů dvou mužů a okamžitě se rozběhl po schodech, výtah nechal výtahem. Ti dva ho okamžitě následovali.

Překvapilo je, jak je Loki rychlý. Vůbec si nemysleli, že by dítě mohlo takhle sprintovat, ale on je nechal daleko za sebou. Možná si pomáhal kouzly, možná taky ne. Přeci jen – i když malý, stále Ásgarďan.

Sotva doběhli do společného patra, přesněji řečeno do obýváku, údiv se zvětšil a přidala se k němu jistá nechápavost. Steve, Clint a Natasha stáli v rohu obýváku, napjatí jako struny, a hleděli na dvojici princů, nevědíce, zda-li mají zasáhnout.

Kdo by se taky divil, když Bruce s Tonym zastavili.

Loki, ten malý Loki, stál u Thora, držel ho za triko a třásl jím, kousek od nich ležel na spáleném kusu podlahy Mjolnir. „Co sis myslel?“ ječel mladší navztekaně. „Co jsem ti říkal? Uvědomuješ si, že jsi jim mohl ublížit?!“

Thor na něj hleděl s očima rozšířenýma, ruce volně svěšené, možná v šoku. Tvář se mu křivila bolestí, ale to Lokiho nezastavilo, aby jej párkrát neuhodil. „Au, Loki. Hej, přestaň, to bolí!“

„Zasloužíš si to!“ opáčil, ale přestal s ním třást a místo toho jej prohlídl od hlavy k patě. „Sedni,“ zavrčel.

Thor, k údivu všech, nic nenamítal a poslušně si kecl na zadek. Bratr se posadil před něj, rázem zcela klidný. Několikrát se zhluboka nadechl, zatímco k němu Thor natahoval ruce. Až teď si všimli, že se mu od dlaní přes předloktí táhnou ošklivé spáleniny. Loki na místa poranění přiložil ruce, Thor sebou cukl, ale než stačil Kapitán poznamenat, že by měli spíš na rány nesahat a ošetřit je, mágovy dlaně se rozzářily a typická zelená, tentokrát s nádechem zlaté, se rozprostřela po Thorových rukou.

Spokojeně přivřel oči, když ucítil příjemný chlad, a když Loki jeho ruce pustil, po zraněních nebyly ani stopy. „Děkuji, Loki!“ vyhrkl, vrhaje se bratrovi kolem krku.

Chvíli ho objímal. Seděl zády k Avengerům, takže nemohl vidět jejich ještě více šokované pohledy, když se Loki  _nechal obejmout_  od Thora, a ještě mu to  _oplatil_. Nakonec se však odtáhl a přísně se na staršího podíval: „Nic to nemění na tom, že jsi neměl s Mjolnirem zacházet. V malé uzavřené místnosti. Mohl jsi ublížit nejen sobě,“ významně pohlédl na jeho ruce, „ale i ostatním.“ Tentokrát pohodil hlavou k hrdinům. „Nehledě na fakt, že elektřina je tady důležitá, a kdyby přišla bouře nebo se uvolnila síla kladiva v nesprávném množství, mohl bys přispět ke zkratu a spousta lidí by se dostala do problémů. Říkám to správně?“ Až teď zatěkal pohledem k Tonymu s Brucem.

„Tu část s elektřinou ano,“ přikývl doktor.

„Omlouvám se,“ zamumlal Thor, vědom si toho, co všechno se mohlo stát. Ale – Loki stále mohl čarovat, on nesměl používat Mjolnir (pravda, to sice nesměl ani na Ásgardu, ale to je věc vedlejší), jenomže teď neměl ani žádný meč, s nímž by mohl trénovat.

„Zvládneš ho položit zpět na své místo?“

„Jistě.“ Postavil se, uchopil Mjolnir za rukojeť a zvedl. Po tváři se mu mihl provinilý výraz. „Loki?“

„Pracuji na tom,“ odvětil nevzrušeně, hledě na spáleninu na zemi. Zakmital konečky prstů, soustředě se na místo vypadající jako po zásahu blesku, od prostředka se rozbíhaly další a další paprsky, které však postupně vlivem Lokiho kouzla mizely, jako by se nic nestalo.

„Jak se k tomu vůbec dostal?“ otočil se Stark na Steva. „Myslel jsem, žes mu vyprávěl o tom, jak strašná a krutá je válka, kolik obětí s sebou přinesla a takový další kecy.“

Kapitán si tentokrát neodpustil poznámku, že válka opravdu strašná je. „No, to ano, ale prostě jsem se jenom šel do kuchyně napít. Když jsem se vrátil, držel kladivo a vypadalo to, že imaginárně bojuje. Létaly z toho jiskry, světlo blikalo a zatáhly se mraky.“ Krátce pohlédl na teď již bezmračnou oblohu. O světle nemohlo být řeč, slunce zapadalo.

Clint, pohled upíraje na dva klučiny, kteří spolu tiše hovořili, jenom zavrtěl hlavou. „Na tohle máme zoufale málo zkušeností. Člověk aby je hlídal na každém kroku...“

„Rozumím,“ zamumlala Natasha. „Mezigalaktické rozdíly tady jsou, to se musí nechat.“

„Měli by se najíst,“ rozhodl lukostřelec. „Při práci jednomu vyhládne, Loki navíc čaroval... Kolik myslíte, že toho zvládne v tomhle věku?“

„Netuším,“ přiznal Bruce. „Magii používal i při tom, co dělal, ačkoli to podle jeho slov byla jen ,drobná a primitivní kouzla', navíc nevypadá ani vyčerpaně, ale když uvážíme, jakou výdrž má jako dospělý...“ odmlčel se. Kolikrát Lokiho viděli vyčerpaného? Dokázal by to spočítat na prstech jedné ruky, ovšem tehdy mohlo jít klidně o iluze.

Pár vteřin mlčeli, ti dva stále rozmlouvali, spálenina na podlaze byla pryč, Mjolnir ležel znova na svém místě a Thor Lokimu pomáhal na nohy. Hawkeye k nim přišel: „Co večeře, hm? Vařili jsme to s Nat.“

Iron Man obrátil hlavu ke stropu. „Jarve, máš nějakou chybu v systému? Měl jsem dojem, že mi máš hlásit každý pokus o zničení čehokoli. Kolikrát hořelo? Možná můžeš rovnou provést analýzu jídla, nerad bych se otrávil.“

„Vtipné, Starku,“ frkla Vdova, praštila ho do ramene a odkráčela do kuchyně.

„Ujišťuji vás, pane, že nedošlo k žádnému poškození,“ odpověděl Jarvis pohotově. „Stejně tak můj program je v pořádku, ale mohu provést –“

„Kašli na to,“ mávl rukou. Zazubil se na odcházející Natashu, načež ho doktor odtáhl do kuchyně ke stolu.

Že jídlo nebylo otrávené, zjistili záhy, ostatně jim chutnalo a i Stark si přidal, čímž si vysloužil pár poznámek od jistých agentů.

Thor s Lokim se brzy a bez řečí odebrali do pokojů a spát, takže dospělí měli volno v obýváku, kde se zhroutili na sedačky, zapnuli televizi i jiné monitory.

Loki chvíli čekal, ale pak otevřel dveře, tiše jako myška přešel těch pár kroků chodnou a proklouzl do pokoje svého bratra, který už na něj čekal a bezeslov se posunul stranou, když si mladší přilehl k němu. U záznamů Natasha zostražitěla a zavolala na ostatní, aby se šli podívat.

„Midgarďané jsou zvláštní,“ špitl Loki do ticha narušovaného šustěním pokrývek.

„Ale milí. Ani jsme nedostali trest,“ konstatoval Thor. „Je s nimi zábava.“

Chvilku na sebe hleděli. „Myslíš, že se dostaneme domů?“ hlesl Loki. „Chybí mi máma i táta.“

„Vím, že se domů dostaneme,“ ujistil ho starší pevně. „A vím, že ty přijdeš na způsob, jak nás dostat domů i znova zvětšit.“

„Snad,“ zamumlal.

Thor si ho přitáhl k sobě a Loki se k němu pevně a naprosto bratrsky přivinul. „Nemusíš se bát,“ pravil konejšivě, Loki ani nic nenamítal. „Já tu pro tebe vždycky budu, Loki.“

„Mám tě rád, Thore.“

„I já tebe. A teď už spi, ano?“

Tam u obrazovky, na níž se promítal záznam z ložnice včetně zvuku, se Avengeři rozplývali nad dvojicí princů. Ve vzduchu však při té scéně zůstala jedna důležitá otázka.

_Co se stalo, že se tohle tak změnilo?_

 


	8. -7- Starší bratr se nakonec nezapře

„Loki, co to máš?“ zeptal se znepokojeně Clint, když kolem mladý Ásgarďan proběhl s podivným předmětem v ruce.

„Nůž!“ zvolal klidně.

Zarazil se uprostřed kroku. „Počkej, co?“

„Loki!“ Kolem lukostřelce se prohnal i druhý – tedy vlastně první – princ, čímsi máchal a on si uvědomil…

„To je meč?“ Zněl hloupě sám sobě, ale kdo by se mu mohl divit, když kolem pobíhaly děti se zcela funkčními a ostrými zbraněmi patřící S. H. I. E. L. D. u, jak rozeznal při dalším pohledu. „Kde jste to vzali?“

„Přinesla je Natasha,“ vysvětlil Loki, zatímco přeskakoval gauč, na němž momentálně nikdo neseděl, aby unikl Thorovi.

Clint se pohledem zabodl do agentky. „Fury to povolil,“ pokrčila rameny. „Thor se včera vyptával, jak sám víš, takže nebyl důvod nevyhovět.“

„Víš, že zbraně dětem do rukou nepatří, že?“

„Možná tady,“ zavrtěla Ruska hlavou. „Tihle dva byli vychováváni mezi vikingy na Ásgardu. S těmi zbraněmi si počínají lépe než spousta dospělých adeptů.“

Clint, ač nerad, musel souhlasit. Při pohledu na ty dva bylo občas tak snadné zapomenout na to, že se zbraní nejspíš museli chopit ve chvíli, co se postavili na nohy. „Fajn… Takhle lítají od chvíle, co se vzbudili?“

„Vlastně ano,“ přizvukoval Steve. „Nevypadají unaveně a ani je to ještě nepřešlo.“

Ti dva se jako na povel zastavili. Thor se proti bratrovi ohnal mečem a Loki pozvedl své dvě dýky – Clint přemýšlel nad tím, kde vzali dětské verze zbraní, ale radši to nechtěl vědět – a celkem obstojně se jimi bránil.

Korunní princ se natáhl po stolku a sundal z něj druhý meč, který hodil Lokimu. Ten jej lehce neobratně chytil, ale postavil se do obranné pozice. „Vzdej se, Jötune!“ zahulákal Thor. „Padneš rukou ásgardského prince!“

„Počkej!“ zaprotestoval Loki. „Proč mám zase být ten zlý? Nechci pořád prohrávat.“

„Protože jsem starší,“ odvětil. „A zlí prohrávají. Mraziví obři prohrávají! Povedu s nimi válku a porazím je, stejně jako náš otec!“

„Já taky umím bojovat! I proti Mrazivým obrům!“

„Musíš ještě hodně trénovat,“ opravil ho Thor. „Nebo mě snad přepereš?“

Loki na něj naštvaně hleděl. „Ale to není fér. Jsi starší, je jasné, že i silnější!“

„Stačí se snažit,“ namítl. „Ani ten meč nedržíš správně – jak potom chceš bojovat?“

„Držím ho správně. Kryje mi tělo.“

„Nedržíš.“

„Držím!“

Avengers sedící u stolu v jídelně, odkud měli na dva prince dokonalý výhled, se na sebe podívali. „Ehm,“ odkašlal si Clint potichu, „jsem jediný, kdo se tak nějak ztrácí?“

„Jednoho to nutí přemýšlet, jak to chodí v jiném světě,“ prohodil zamyšleně Bruce.

Loki se najednou s nečekanou razancí rozmáchl mečem a vyrazil proti Thorovi. Všichni zpozorněli, viděli ten zápal a zuřivost jako u dospělého Lokiho, ale Thor nedokázal udržet svůj výraz a tvářil se nadmíru spokojeně, když odrážel bratrovy výpady…

„Léčka,“ podotkla Natasha překvapeně. „Na Lokiho. A Thorovi dokonce vyšla.“ Což bylo neobvyklé, jelikož Thorovi, alespoň dospělému, pokusy o vyprovokování svého bratra nevycházely.

Postupovali dopředu a dozadu, máchali meči, ale zatím nic nezničili. Mladší princ uhnul před Thorovou ranou, a pak vyrazil proti němu. Byl ale daleko, na Thora nedosáhl, takže ten se nebránil ani nějak moc, jenomže Lokiho tělo najednou probliklo a se zvláštním efektem podobným rozmazané postavě se octl na krok od staršího, čímž se mu podařilo ho vcelku efektně praštit rukojetí zbraně do hrudi. Thor zavrávoral a spadl na zadek, Loki se nad ním tyčil, meč namířený na něj. „Loki!“ vyjekl naštvaně. „KOUZLA NE!“

„Proč ne? Vyhrál jsem,“ pokrčil rameny.

„Když budeš ke všemu používat kouzla, nenaučíš se bojovat.“

„Magie je také zbraň, Thore.“ Odstoupil od něj a obrátil se k němu zády, aby ze země zvedl nože, které předtím odhodil. To neměl dělat, protože druhý princ se okamžitě postavil a vyskočil proti Lokimu. Srazil ho k zemi, tak tak se vyhnuli ostřím, a pustili se do sebe nanovo.

„Jedli vůbec něco?“ zeptal se Tony.

„Ne,“ odvětil pohotově Steve. „Přinejmenším o tom nevím. Když jsem sem přišel, už byli vzhůru.“

„Ale?“ povytáhl Stark obočí. „Ono jde vstávat ještě dřív než ty?“

Steve si povzdechl, ale Clint vstal a zamířil k princům. „Hej, vy dva.“ Jako na povel se zastavili a pohlédli na něj. „Rozcvičky už bylo dost, je na řadě snídaně.“

Během chvíle spořádaně seděli u stolu. Dnešní specialitou byl jogurt, který oběma Ásgarďanům zachutnal – zatím nebylo nic, s čím by měli problém, a předpokládali, že minimálně u Thora se to nezmění –, a teprve když dojedli, Loki se rozhlédl po všech přítomných a prohlásil: „Snad není troufalé to po včerejšku žádat, ale rád bych se podíval ven. Na místo, kde jsme byli kouzlem přeměněni v děti,“ upřesnil.

Kapitán naklonil hlavu na stranu: „Proč?“

„Chtěl bych začít pracovat na naší přeměně zpět,“ vysvětlil. „K tomu bych se potřeboval dostat na místo proměny. Je možné, že se zde budou držet magické stopy, pomocí kterých bych mohl vysledovat základ onoho kouzla, případně kdo jej seslal. Nebo alespoň něco, například do jaké kategorie kouzlo spadá, abych se toho mohl při hledání chytit.“

Chvíli bylo ticho, jen na sebe koukali. Kdyby řekli ne, co by se stalo? Nechtělo se jim měnit Lokiho zpět do jeho dospělé verze, ale zároveň potřebovali Thora… Byla to zapeklitá situace. „Aha,“ dostal ze sebe Clint chytře.

„Myslím,“ řekl nakonec Steve váhavě, „že bychom se tam mohli podívat.“

Loki vypadal, že se mu ulevilo. „Děkuji. Kdy vyrazíme?“

„Běžte se převléct,“ usoudil Hawkeye. „Můžeme jít za chvíli.“ Když oba princové zmizeli, vydechl zadržovaný vzduch. „Tohle je špatný nápad.“

„Poslední dobou máme samý špatný nápady,“ zašklebil se Stark.

Natasha zavrtěla hlavou. „Fury nás zabije, až to zjistí.“

„Na to nás až moc potřebuje,“ odmávl ji Tony. „Navíc, pořád je tady šance, že se nic nestane. I když s Lokiho přítomností se snižuje.“

~~~

Za ty dva dny se víceméně podařilo uklidit bojiště. Místo kolem zbořené budovy (takže celé bojiště) bylo obehnané páskou. Menší věci, které tady předtím stály – socha, lavičky – a které Loki vyhodil do povětří, se odklidily stranou.

Naštěstí tady nebyli žádní lidi, jak už to na bojišti, kde probíhají opravy, bývá. S dělníky nebyl problém, stačilo pohrozit S.H.I.E.L.D.em a rozdat autogramy, a nechali je být a na nic se neptali.

„Tak… Loki, co chceš dělat?“ zajímal se Bruce.

„Pokusím se vystopovat magii pomocí té své,“ odvětil. „Je možné, že to budete vnímat svými smysly – ucítíte teplo, chvění a tak podobně. Není to nic nebezpečného,“ ujistil je.

„Dobře. Tak… se do toho pusť, asi.“

Loki od nich trochu poodstoupil a pozvedl ruce. Kdyby nezavřel oči, dalo by se to přirovnávat k obranné pozici. Až na to, že stál rovně.

Prohnala se přes ně vlna tepla a na kůži ucítili lehké brnění, přesně jak mág říkal. Loki, stále se zavřenýma očima, se rozešel tam, odkud cítil magickou energii. Steve k němu rychle přiskočil a zatáhl ho jiným směrem předtím, než stačil vrazit do zdi.

Přesně v tu chvíli se kolem Lokiho objevila zelenozlatá jiskřivá aura a on se zhroutil na zem v křeči, oči tiskl k sobě.

Během okamžiku u nich byl Thor a s až moc velkou silou Kapitána odstrčil; zavrávoral a zastavil se až o Tonyho.

Zlatovlásek se sklonil nad svým bratrem do obranné pozice a otočil se na Steva: „Co jsi s ním udělal?“

Rogers zvedl ruce do obranného gesta, ale než stačil promluvit, odpověděl samotný Loki: „Nic,“ zasykl, lapaje po dechu. „On nic neudělal.“

Thor upřel pozornost na mladšího, který se zvedal do sedu, a nabídl mu pomoc, aby se o něj mohl opřít. „Co se stalo?“

„Ať to kouzlo vyslal kdokoli,“ zaváhal při posledním slově, „pojistil se. Jednoduše řečeno připravil sérii obranných kouzel, abych ho nemohl stopovat. Nečekal jsem, že jich bude tolik… a v takovém množství a účinky.“ Oklepal se. „Snažil jsem se překonat zábrany, jen abych narazil na další ochranná kouzla. Magická jiskra není nic příjemného,“ zamumlal. „A ještě navíc jsem přišel o více než polovinu magické energie. Není to příjemný pocit a…“ zarazil se a chytil se za hlavu. „Vedlejší účinky… Točí se mi hlava.“

„Neříkal jsi, že to není nebezpečné?“ řekl Clint, přistupuje blíže k dvojici.

„Pro vás nebylo,“ odpověděl zelenoočko. „Vlastně ani pro mě, kouzla nebyla určená k zabití. Ale má je na starosti mocný mág…“

Pokusil se zvednout, ale zavrávoral, nohy se mu podlomily a on spadl na zadek. Překvapeně zamrkal, jenže to už se Clint skláněl a bez řečí ho vzal do náruče. Loki se nechal. „To jsem nečekal,“ dostal ze sebe.

Thor se narovnal a postavil Clintovi po boku. „Můžeme jít domů?“ poprosil.

Tentokrát opravdu nebyl důvod nevyhovět, takže všichni kvapně zamířili do Avengers Tower. V budově se Loki snažil bránit, že nemusí odpočívat, ale Thor mu nesmlouvavě zakázal přístup do dílny a zbraně schoval tam, kam Loki nedosáhl, což mimochodem pobavilo všechny přítomné.

Takže nakonec skončili v obýváku na zemi jako první večer. „Přišel jsi alespoň na něco?“ optal se Thor.

Princ chvíli váhal, ale pak přikývl. „Vlastně ano. Já… myslím, že jsem přišel na to, kdo to kouzlo seslal. Ale nedává to vůbec žádný smysl! Proč?“ Vztekle rozhodil rukama, aby dodal svým slovům důraz. „Nedává to smysl. Je samozřejmě možné, že někdo přesměroval tok energie… Nebo ji zamaskoval? Ano, to je pravděpodobnější. Přeci jen tam byla ještě ta jiná část… Ale kdo by tak riskoval? Možná někdo z Ljósálfheimu… Ovšem nevím, kdo by se odvážil zaútočit… Hm, ne ne ne, za tím bude něco jiného…“

„Připomíná mi Bruce a Tonyho, když je náhodou navštívíte v dílně, zatímco na něčem pracují,“ zašklebila se Natasha, když se bůh ztratil v myšlenkách. 

Thor zaúpěl. „Nesnáším, když tohle děláš.“ Zatřepal s Lokim a probral ho tak z transu. „Tak kdo to je?“

Všichni napjatě čekali. „Nejsem si jist, zvlášť když uvážím silnou obranu. Dochází mi to až teď. Spletl jsem se, odpusť, byla to hloupost. Magie útočníka reagovala až moc prudce a útočně. Takže konečný závěr je, že nevím, kdo to byl,“ pronesl pevně. „Dobrá zpráva ale je, že pokud se objeví a bude nějak aktivní, dokážu vystopovat jeho magii. Co se týče kouzla, můžu však jen hádat a zkoušet, nemám to s čím porovnávat – k tomu bych potřeboval knihy z ásgardské knihovny, kam teď nemáme přístup.“

O tom, jak to s magií chodí, netušili vůbec nic kromě toho, co jim řekl Loki, takže jenom odkývali to, čemu rozuměli. Clint pak zahlásil, že kouzlení bylo dost, nechal prince vybral film (poté, co jim vysvětlil, co film je), a nakonec odpočívali při sledování  _Asterixe a Obelixe_ , což se neobešlo bez spousty poznámek a otázek. 

 


	9. -8- Magie rovná se problém

Téměř hromové „Loki!“ se následující ráno rozléhalo celým patrem věže. Mladí bohové dnes vstávali o něco později, takže naštěstí už byli všichni vzhůru, ale přesto okamžitě vzhlédli od vaření a televize. Obezřetně se naklonili do chodby.

Thor zrovna tahal Lokiho ven z pokoje. Doslova tahal, držel mladšího za nohu a posunoval po podlaze, ale černovlásek ho úspěšně ignoroval a dál listoval knihou, kterou si předchozího večera vyprosil.

„Dej mi ještě chvilku,“ zamumlal nezúčastněně a mávnutím ruky si přivolal papír se zápisky, na který vzápětí něco načmáral. „Myslím, že už na to přicházím.“

Zlatovlasý bůh pustil Lokiho nohy a vytrhl mu knihu i zápisky z ruky, načež je odhodil zpátky do pokoje. „Hele!“ ohradil se dotčeně mladší a kouzlem stačil zachytit všechny věci, než se rozsypaly nebo něco zasáhly. Spořádaně přistály na stole. „Vůbec, co děláš v mém pokoji? Myslel jsem, že spíš.“

Starší se zašklebil a zkřížil si ruce na hrudi. Chtěl něco říct, ale přerušilo ho hned pět hlasů. „Dobré ráno.“

Loki se zatvářil zmateně. „Ráno?“

„Možná, že kdybys šel  _spát_  a nečetl si…“ propaloval ho Thor pohledem.

„Loki, jak dlouho jsi vzhůru?“ zamračil se Clint. Vždyť ho viděli usínat. Nebo ne? Byla to snad iluze?

Bůh se až teď zvedal ze země. „To záleží na tom, kolik je hodin,“ usoudil. „Když jsem se díval naposledy, bylo něco před čtvrtou. A vzbudil jsem se ještě o něco předtím.“

„To není zdravé pro někoho v tvém věku,“ podotkl Steve, vykukuje z kuchyně.

„Nemohl jsem spát,“ pokrčil rameny, jako kdyby to bylo naprosto normální.

„Takže sis četl,“ odtušil Thor.

„Nejprve jsem přemýšlel nad tím kouzlem,“ namítl potichu. „Ale bohužel jsem nenarazil na nic nového. Tak jsem se zaměřil na něco jiného.“ Najednou se celý rozzářil a přivolal si k sobě papíry, ukazuje jim nesmyslné klikyháky a znaky. „Konečně jsem přišel na způsob, jak koncentrovat energii a využít ji k proměně. Jarvis mi pomáhal. Nemůžu se dočkat, až to vyzkouším. Vlastně bych mohl hned teď.“

Konečky jeho prstů zeleně zablikaly, jenomže Thor rychle chňapl jeho ruce, povalil Lokiho na zem a přišpendlil ho k zemi. „Na to zapomeň. Nebudeš zkoušet žádné náročnější kouzlo v tomhle stavu.“

„Vždyť o magii nic nevíš.“

„To si myslíš ty.“ Něco málo věděl. Jejich matka mu vtloukla do hlavy pár základů, aby mohl svého bratra hlídat, kdyby nebyla nablízku a on se rozhodl experimentovat s magií. „Nejprve se najíš a pak si půjdeš lehnout. Potom můžeš něco zkoušet.“

Loki sebou cukl a pokusil se vyprostit z bratrova sevření. „Nejsem unavený.“

Thor zaúpěl a pak vytáhl největší zbraň: „Myslíš, že by mamka souhlasila se zkoušením nového kouzla bez toho, aniž bys měl předtím dostatek energie, což znamená spánek?“

Zelenooký bůh byl rázem krotký jako beránek. K údivu všech se nechal Thorem nahnat do pokoje, aby o chvíli později oba již civilizovaně a převlečení vyšli ven. Sotva něco snědl, Thor osobně dohlédl na to, aby si Loki lehl („Jestli nebudeš spát, povím mamce, co jsi měl v plánu.“), a pak sebevědomě nakráčel do obýváku k Avengerům. „Omluvte bratra,“ řekl prosebně, „je velmi chytrý a rád se učí nové věci, ale když se do něčeho pustí, častokrát není schopen přestat.“

„V pohodě,“ kývl Tony, „to tady není novinka. Taky to známe.“

„Thore,“ ozval se Bruce, „nevíš náhodou, jaké to kouzlo chce Loki zkusit?“

Natasha naklonila hlavu na stranu. „Říkal něco o proměně, ne?“

Steve poklepal prsty o opěrku gauče, vzpomínaje na incident v zoo. „V toho vlka?“

„Ne,“ vyvedl ho malý Ásgarďan z omylu. „Loki se hned na začátku zaměřil na několik zvířat a vlk je pouze jedním z nich. Usoudil však, že tady na Zemi nebude vlk nejvhodnější možnost, takže společně s Jarvisem vybírali v jeho seznamu.“

„Měl bych vytvořit nějaký protokol na nepomáhání bohům v době, kdy mají spát,“ podotkl Stark. „Jarve, co jste s Lokim vybrali?“

„Omlouvám se, pane, nevěděl jsem, že nemám pomáhat,“ přispěchal hned počítač s vysvětlením a dokonce zněl kajícně. „Loki se nakonec rozhodl pro hada.“

„Já mu říkal, ať hada zvolí první,“ zazubil se Thor. „Ale jestli se zvládne přeměnit, bude to pro něj dobře.“

Zvědavě se na něj podívali, co tím chce říct, a Thor pokračoval: „Až zvládne proměnu, bude s ní moc dál pracovat a posune se ve schopnostech. Zároveň se bude moci naučit další nová a složitější kouzla.“

„Myslel jsem, že toho o magii moc nevíš,“ poznamenal Clint.

„Taky ne,“ přisvědčil Thor. „Znám jen pár věcí, základy a nejdůležitější pravidla, pro případ, že by máma nebyla v blízkosti a Lokimu se magie vymkla z rukou. Jak to funguje, netuším, vím jen, co dělat.“

Tony se naklonil dopředu. „Vaše matka učí Lokiho magii?“

„Kdo jiný by měl?“ Přes tvář se mu mihla nechápavost. „Je snad nejmocnější na Ásgardu. Ještě aby ne, když je královna!“ Hrdě vypjal hruď.

„Nemá učitele?“

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Jenom mámu… A ještě se učí sám. Ostatní se ho bojí.“ Nechápavé pohledy. „Lokiho magie je silná – a zároveň nestabilní. Když ji nebude ovládat, mohlo by to mít špatné následky. Už teď je silnější než někteří jiní. Je… až moc silný,“ snažil se najít správná slova, „a v tom je ten problém.“

Natasha najednou pochopila. „Ženy jsou čarodějky, muži válečníci. Je to tak?“

Thor přikývl. „On… není jako ostatní. Místo mečů a seker má radši krátké nebo vrhací zbraně. To prostě není pro prince nejlepší.“

Avengeři mlčeli. Ale pohledy, které si věnovali, hovořily za vše. Začínali chápat. Možná narazili na základ toho, co vedlo Lokiho k tomu, aby se stal takovým, jakého ho znají. Thor byl válečníkem už od pohledu, ale Loki…

_Co všechno se skrývá za těmi staletími společné výchovy?_

~~~

Loki se vzbudil tak akorát na oběd a vypadal značně lépe než předtím; znova energeticky pobíhal, ale dokázal i důstojně sedět v klidu a jíst. 

„Můžu? Tak můžu?“ ptal se jen pár minut po tom, co dojedli. 

Thor máchl rukou. „Zeptej se jich.“

Upřely se na ně prosebné zelené oči: „Mohl bych zkusit nové kouzlo? Prosím.“

„Je to bezpečné?“ zeptal se Clint okamžitě. „I pro tebe?“ dodal rychle. 

Mág se zamyslel a pak váhavě kývl. „Vy jste mimo ohrožení života. Proměna ve zvíře by měla být bezproblémová, ale je možné, že při změně zpět na člověka to půjde obtížněji. V jiné podobě se totiž o něco mění myšlení, čím častěji se mág proměňuje, tím méně to vnímá. Důležitá je mentální obrna a tu zvládám dobře.“

Lukostřelec přikývl. „Mohli bychom být u toho?“ optal se Bruce. „Celkem by mě zajímalo, jak to vypadá. A pro všechny případy.“

„Dobře,“ souhlasil. „Neměl by to být problém.“

Takže se jako obvykle přemístili do obýváku, Loki se postavil doprostřed, pohledy všech se upíraly na něj. „Kdyby se nedej bohům něco vymklo z rukou,“ varoval je, „nezasahujte. I kdybyste si mysleli, že je něco špatně. To je jedno z hlavních pravidel: během kouzlení se na mága nesahá. Může to mít nečekané a špatné následky, může se změnit podstata kouzla. Častokrát stačí jenom jedna odbočka a kouzlo se může přeměnit na jiné, z naprosto odlišného odvětví magie. Útočné, obranné – klidně se obrátí i proti mágovi.“ Pro jistotu ještě předal Thorovi nějaké své zápisky a možné nebezpečí, i to, jak jednat, kdyby se něco pokazilo. 

Tohle byly poměrně důležité informace, které se nedozvídali často, takže přikývli. Thor zaujal místo kousek od Lokiho, pro všechny případy, a mladší z bratrů se zhluboka nadechl. 

Prsty mu zeleně zablikaly, zavřel oči. Lépe se soustředil, koncentroval energii do kouzla. Lokiho obraz zazářil, rozostřil se a začal se mírně vlnit jako fata morgána. Objevila se jemná zelená mlha, ovíjela se kolem něj a postupně nabývala sytější barvu. Loki se znova zamihotal a najednou prostě zmizel. 

Vyskočili na nohy, mlha se rozplývala a klesala, až z ní zbyl jen chomáč u země. Chuchvalec mlhy prorazila černá hadí hlava a následně mlha zmizela úplně. 

Před nimi se svíjel malý černý had s přerušovanými zelenými znaky po linii páteře. Zúžené hadí oči naplněné jedovou zelení jim až moc připomněl dospělého Lokiho, že se na chvíli zarazili. 

Thor zajásal, přistoupil k hadovi a bezstarostně ho zvedl do vzduchu. Sledoval, jak se mu černý had obtáčí kolem ruky a zvedá hlavu do úrovně té jeho. „To je úžasné, Loki!“

Had v odpověď zasyčel a odhalil tak dlouhý rozeklaný jazyk. Zavlnil se a vypadalo to, že kývá hlavou nahoru a dolů. 

„Úžasné,“ vydechl Banner, sleduje, jak se had – vlastně Loki – po Thorově ruce sunul níž a níž, jednotlivé kličky se odmotávaly, až se Ásgarďan sehnul a on mohl slézt na podlahu. 

„Jarvisi, co je to za druh?“ zajímal se Tony. 

„Nelze určit, pane,“ odpověděl pohotově neviditelný sluha. „Má znaky několika naprosto odlišných druhů. Možná mimozemský druh.“

Loki se plazil k nim, propletl se jim pod nohama a Natasha se sehnula, aby ho vzala do rukou. „Vždycky jsem chtěla hada,“ zasmála se agentka, zatímco Loki se jí plazil po rameni. Chytila ho druhou rukou. „Tak se ukaž. Co zuby?“

Had v odpověď otevřel tlamu a odhalil dva zuby ohnuté dozadu a společně s nimi i sliny. Když se přiblížila, aby se dotkla, prudce se odvrátil a sklapl čelisti k sobě. „Jedovaté?“ Další zasyčení a mrsknutí ocasem – tělem? –, patrně na souhlas, načež se Loki natáhl a během několika vteřin se Natashe stočil do klubíčka na hlavě. „Hele,“ zaprotestovala zrzka, ale od ostatních si vysloužila salvu smíchu. Zvlášť, když Loki ještě zvedl hlavu a vyplázl na ně jazyk. 

„Jarvisi, natáčíš to, že?“ zazubil se Clint. „To musíme poslat Furymu.“

„Třeba mu vypadne i druhé oko,“ prohodil Stark. 

„Loki.“ Thor přistoupil k Rusce a natáhl ruce, jako by snad mohl dosáhnout na svého bratra. „Měl by ses proměnit zpátky.“ Krátce pohlédl na papíry vedle sebe. „První proměna ti oslabí mentální obranu. Čím déle v téhle podobě budeš, tím hůř to zvládneš. Stačí i pár minut.“

Černý had od něj ale jenom uraženě odvrátil hlavu, jako kdyby chtěl říct „Nesmysl!“, načež ho Natasha opatrně chytila a sundala dolů. Nespokojeně zasyčel, v jejích vlasech se mu leželo dobře a navíc měl úžasný rozhled. 

Had se stočil do klubíčka na zemi, Thor si klekl k němu a zírali na sebe. Loki pak sklonil hlavu a upřeně hleděl do země a starší bratr se usmál. 

Jenomže se nic nedělo. Teprve po pár minutách se objevily zelené jiskry, ale nic víc. Loki k nim vzhlédl. Doteď si nikdo nemyslel, že by se had mohl tvářit  _zděšeně_ , ale on tak opravdu vypadal. 

Neklidně se zavlnil a upřel pohled na zeď, pak se znova obrátil na Thora. Vzduch se zavlnil, ale namísto Lokiho se objevilo několik levitujících znaků, které nepoznávali. Bůh se na ně zamračil. „Zasekl se,“ přečetl. Opatrně se k Lokimu natáhl, ale ten ucukl jako uštknutý hadem – což je skoro trefné přirovnání –, zlostně ukazuje zuby. „Loki, to bude v pořádku. Jen se uklidni, soustřeď se, ano?“

Nemohl, nešlo to. Začínal propadat panice, nemohl se proměnit nazpět. Zachvěl se, celé tělo se mu zavlnilo, couvl. Zneklidňovaly ho pohledy ostatních, cítil se jako v kleci. Stísněný prostor a on se nemůže proměnit, jeho magie selhala… 

Najednou se napjal a uvolnil, zvedl hlavu, upřel na ně pohled. „Ale ne,“ zaskučel Thor, protože v tom pohledu nebylo nic lidského, jen čirý zvířecí instinkt a strach. „To ne. Loki, nenech to zvítězit.“

Kdosi – Steve – udělal krok k němu. To byl poslední spouštěč. Zlostně zasyčel, prskl, vyrazil do útoku a Kapitán tak tak stihl uskočit. Zuřivě se rozhlédl, zvířecí část překonala lidskou mysl a zmocnila se jeho vědomí. 

Zahlédl, co potřeboval k útěku, a než se kdokoli stačil pohnout, už se plazil pryč. Magie, která stále byla jeho součástí, reagovala v obraně, ventilační mřížka, k níž mířil, se v záblesku zelené rozprskla. 

„Ne!“ vykřikl Thor a vrhl se k němu, následován ostatními, ale nikdo už Lokiho nestačil dohnat ani jakkoli zarazit. Had zmizel v spletité síti ventilace. 

 


	10. -9- Záchranná akce napříč ventilací

„Jarvisi, uzavři ventilaci!“ vykřikl po několika dlouhých vteřinách Tony. „Vytvoř co nejmenší okruh, aby se nemohl pohybovat, a najdi jeho pozici.“

„Samozřejmě, pane.“

Thor, kterého mezitím museli od vstupu do ventilační šachty odtrhovat násilím, se zoufale natahoval k místu, kde had zmizel. „Ne! Loki! Pusťte mě, musím jít za ním!“

„Thore, Thore, klid!“ Steve ho pevně svíral a nepouštěl, Ásgarďan měl i v takhle malém těle překvapivou sílu. „Uklidni se, najdeme ho, ano?“

„Dovolím si vás opravit, kapitáne Rogersi,“ ozval se Jarvis. „Našel jsem ho. Okruh, v němž se může pohybovat, však zahrnuje kromě tohoto patra i patro nad a pod námi. Ostatní místa má ale uzavřená.“

„To je velký prostor,“ poznamenala Natasha. „A stále zbývá vymyslet způsob, jak ho dostat ven… Clinte, co děláš?“

Lukostřelec přecházel po obýváku s hlavou zakloněnou a vzhlížel ke stropu. Přisunul si stoličku a natáhl se po další ventilační šachtě, tentokrát vedoucí ze stropu. Opatrně chytil mřížku a odsunul ji. „Půjdu za ním.“

„Jsi si jistý, že je to dobrý nápad?“ namítl Bruce.

„Máš nějaký jiný? Kromě toho, s plazením se skrz ventilace mám zkušenosti.“

Kapitán přikývl. „Dobře. Co spojení? Jak ho najdeš?“

„Budu vám k dispozici, agente Bartone,“ vložil se do toho počítač. „Mé působení se vztahuje na celou věž.“

„Počkej chvilku,“ zarazil ho Tony, když se chystal vyrazit, a odběhl k výtahu. Během pěti minut byl zpátky a nesl s sebou pistoli, podávaje ji Clintovi.

Thor se při pohledu na zbraň zhrozil, vytrhl se Stevovi a vyběhl k nim. „Nezabíjejte ho! On se z toho dostane, nesmíte ho zabít!“

Vynálezce zvedl ruku, když mladý bůh skákal po zbrani. „Hej, uklidni se, tohle ho nezabije. Je v tom uspávací sérum, kdyby náhodou. Netuším, jak jedovatý ten jeho jed je, ani co za druh to je, takže bych nerad, aby s ním Clint přišel do styku.“

Zlatovlasý hoch se zarazil. „Vy ho nechcete zabít?“

„Proč bychom ho měli zabíjet?“ vyjevil se Kapitán zamračeně.

„Je to mág, proměnil se a ztratil kontrolu,“ vysvětloval Thor a zmateně nakrčil obočí. „Na Ásgardu, když mág neudrží svou mysl a zůstane uvězněný ve zvířecím těle natolik, že je jeho lidská část úplně vymizí a on zdivočí, tak ho… zabijí. Protože je nebezpečný pro sebe i okolí díky stále funkční magii a nevyzpytatelnosti zvířete. Častokrát potom útočí na lidi i jiná zvířata.“ Rychle je všechny přelétl pohledem. „Ale to není Lokiho případ!“ vyhrkl. „Lokimu se podaří přeměnit zpátky, určitě ano.“

Clint přebral od Starka zbraň a zastrčil si ji za opasek. Pak se sklonil k Thorovi a poplácal ho po rameni. „Věř mi, že nemáme v plánu tvého bratra zabíjet. Je to dítě, proboha, a teď jsi na Zemi, ne na Ásgardu.“

Thor pomalu kývl. „Najdi ho, prosím.“ Upíral na něj vyloženě štěněčí prosebný pohled. „Neměl jsem mu dovolit to zkoušet,“ hlesl potichu, ovšem to už Hawkeye vyskakoval a mizel v úzkém prostoru ventilační šachty.

Přitáhl se dovnitř. Vešel se tam tak akorát, nad hlavou měl několik desítek centimetrů místa. Dobře, když se Avengers Tower stavěla – respektive přestavovala –, tak trochu přemluvil Tonyho, aby pro něj udělal lepší šachty na plížení a plazení. Prozíravost se mu vyplatila, no ne?

Srovnal se a trochu nadzvedl, kontroluje, jestli má dostatek místa pro pohyb. „Jarvisi?“

„Přítomen, agente Bartone,“ přizvukoval elektronický sluha poněkud tlumeným hlasem.

„Kde je Loki?“

„Momentálně se nachází o patro výš v levé části a slepé uličce. Podle mých záznamů se nehýbe.“

Vyrazil kupředu. „Nad pokojem koho je?“

„Podle mých výsledků se nachází nad vaším pokojem, akorát o patro výš.“

„Dobře, to mi stačí,“ kývl si pro sebe. Ventilační systém znal víceméně nazpaměť, nepotřeboval tedy navigovat, jak a kudy se k němu dostat.

Zbývající čtveřice Avengerů mezitím neklidně přecházela skrz obývák a neustále se vyptávala na polohu Clinta i Lokiho.

Thor si zkroušeně sedl na zem a opřel se o sedačku. „Neměl jsem ho nechat to zkoušet,“ hlesl. „Je to moje chyba, neměl jsem mu to dovolit. Neměl jsem ho nechat utéct.“

Dospělí se zarazili a podívali na sebe. Byli bojovníci, vědci a vynálezci, neměli výcvik na uklidňování malých mimozemských princů. Steve k němu váhavě přiklekl. „Thore, to není tvoje chyba, ano?“

„Ale je,“ zaúpěl. „Co když se nepromění zpátky?“

Natasha k němu přistoupila z druhé strany: „Jistě se promění nazpět. Nemůžeš za to, nemohl jsi to předvídat.“

„Tady krvežíznivá lady má pravdu,“ přikyvoval Tony. „O magii se nezajímáš, nemohls’ tušit, že se něco stane.“

„Doufám, že se promění sám,“ zamumlal. „My magii neovládáme a máma tady není…“

„Lokimu se to určitě podaří, neboj,“ připojil se Banner.

Steve ho pohladil po vlasech. „Vážně, tvoje chyba to není.“

„Blížím se,“ ozvalo se najednou z reproduktorů Clintovým hlasem a všichni zpozorněli.

„Jarve, kde je Legolas?“ Tony vzal do ruky zařízení a promítl jim náhled na ventilační systém, na němž svítily dvě tečky s nápisy CLINT a LOKI. Zatímco bůh stále setrvával na místě, agent se rychle posunoval kupředu.

Avengers Tower byla vybavená opravdu dokonale a při její stavbě se myslelo na vše. Ve ventilaci se nacházely senzory snímající tělesa, pohyb i zvuk i něco na způsob kamer. Všechna ta miniaturní zařízení vydávala slabé světlo, které mu pomáhalo s postupem.

Zbraň měl na dosah, ale neměl v plánu po ní sáhnout. Upřímně, více se bál, že se ještě za pochodu omylem střelí. Tohle nebyla jeho zbraň. Samozřejmě, že s pistolí uměl, ale zkrátka a dobře – nebyl to luk.

Věděl, že je blízko. Když se mírně nakloněnou šachtou dostal do vyšší části, nařídil Jarvisovi, aby jej nerušil. Odposlouchávat a předávat informace ostatním může, ale kecat nebo jakkoli zasahovat ne. Nechtěl Lokiho děsit víc, než bylo nutné.

Poslední úsek ventilační šachty k slepému rameni nad jeho pokojem byl čistě rovný bez jakýchkoli náklonů. Vzájemně se uviděli ve chvíli, kdy se Clint  vyplazil zpoza záhybu.

Spíš tedy on viděl jeho; had ležel stočený do klubíčka a až na lehké chvění se nehýbal. Jeho kroky se však odrazily od stěn a had byl okamžitě v pozoru.

Prudce zvedl hlavu, otevíraje přitom zelené oči, které se do něj zabodly jako jedové šipky. Stačil mu jeden pohyb, aby se celý přetočil do obranné pozice, konec ocasu varovně zdvižený. V hadích očích bojovnost, ale zároveň ohromující strach.

Clint zpomalil pár metrů od něj, držel se na kolenou a loktech. „Hej, Loki. To jsem já, Clint, slyšíš?“

Had vzdorovitě zasyčel, a kdyby to bylo možné, naježil by se. Agent se opatrně přibližoval. „Klid, ano? Uklidni se, kluku. Loki, no tak, soustřeď se. Uklidni se a přeměň se zpátky, ano? Vím, že to zvládneš.“

Černozelený plaz na něj upíral pohled, ale konec ocasu položil na zem a pomalu se snižoval z napjatého postoje. V nepřístojných očích byla stále vidět ta zvířecí divokost, ale mísila se se strachem a pocity, které lze vídat u lidí a ne u zvířat. Bral to jako dobré znamení, aby se posunul ještě blíž, zkracuje tak vzdálenost. Natahuje ruku, stále k němu promlouval. Slova a věty se opakovaly, ale to nic neměnilo na jejich významu. Snažil se mluvit tónem, o kterém doufal, že je uklidňující. „Thor se o tebe bojí,“ zkusil to, ačkoli nevěděl, jestli ho tím nenaštve. „Nemusíš mít strach. Nic se neděje, Loki. Poslouchej mě, jo? Soustřeď se na můj hlas a uvolni se.“

Zasyčel, ukazuje tak dlouhý jazyk, ale tvrdá zeleň v jeho očích postupně měkla, vracel se do nich cit. Zorničky se rozšířily a Clint věděl, že se Loki opět zmocnil nadvlády nad svou vlastní myslí. Ještě ale nebyl konec. Dělilo je jen několik decimetrů, když si Loki všiml zbraně připnuté u boku. Okamžitě se znova stáhl a přitiskl ke zdi, ceně na něj zuby. 

O krok ustoupil a natáhl ruku ke zbrani, aniž by z něj spustil pohled. Jen dvěma prsty ji uchopil a pak odhodil kamsi za sebe, ztichlým prostorem se neslo zadunění, když pistole narazila na zem. Něco mu říkalo, že tuhle ránu musel Jarvis určitě evidovat a avizovat ostatním Avengerům i s vysvětlením, a že někteří mu za to jistě v tuto chvíli nadávají, ale tyhle myšlenky teď nebyly důležité. 

Znova před sebe natáhl jednu ruku a opět zkrátil vzdálenost, ukazuje, že ani v té druhé nic nemá. „Neublížím ti, Loki. Nikdo ti neublíží. Jsi v bezpečí. Přeměň se nazpět.“

Had ale  _zavrtěl hlavou_  – naprosto lidské gesto. „Pořád to nejde?“ zeptal se, aby se ujistil, a Loki tentokrát kývl. Přesunul a natočil se tak, aby se nacházel v jakémsi polosedu-lehu. S tím zatraceně nízkým stropem to nešlo jinak. „Pojď sem. No tak, neboj se. Neublížím ti.“

Poslechl. Rychle, přesto opatrně se k němu doplazil a stočil se na jeho hrudi do klubka, upíraje na něj zdrcený pohled. Clintovi se podařilo zvednout ruku a opatrně mu několika prsty přejel po hlavě a následně i páteři. Spojení ‚hřát si hada na prsou‘ teď dostávalo úplně nový rozměr, zvlášť když měl Loki jedové zuby tak blízko jeho krku. Lukostřelec by při rychlosti plazů nestačil ani reagovat, ale nějak věděl, že mu nic nehrozí. 

Loki se zachvěl. „Uklidni se, Loki. Uvolni a soustřeď, ano? Vím, že to zvládneš. Jsi v bezpečí, nic ti nehrozí, nemusíš se bát.“

Znova se zachvěl, ale pak jeho tělo obklopila hustá zelená mlha, a když se rozplynula, tiskl se k němu malý Ásgarďan a s tváří skrytou pod jeho bradou mu máčel slzami triko. 

Clint ho opatrně pohladil po zádech, tahle pozice mu byla sakra nepříjemná. Nešlo o Lokiho přítomnost, ale o to, že měl podivně zkroucené tělo a potřeboval se narovnat. Přesto takto setrval ještě půl minuty a šeptal uklidňující slova, dokud bůh nepřestal plakat a sám se o trochu neodtáhl. 

„Jen klid,“ broukl. „Zvládneš to? Východ je blízko, hned pár metrů za námi, je to jen kousek.“

Přikývl, ale nemluvil, a tak se Clint opatrně posunul. Připlazil se k pistoli, kterou si znova schoval na své místo, a blížil se k další z mnoha ventilačních šachet. Kontroloval, jestli za ním Loki šel. Následoval ho po kolenou, díky jeho velikosti se mu šlo značně lépe. 

Agent zastavil u ventilační mřížky a zevnitř ji odsunul, načež přehodil nohy dolů a skočil. Přistál do podřepu, ovšem hned se narovnal a natáhl ruce, aby chytil Lokiho. Ten se k němu okamžitě přitiskl a nepouštěl, zavrtal se mu hrudi a pevně ho svíral. 

Zavrávoral, ale pak se natáhl a mříž posunul na své místo. Když se Loki nepouštěl, jen si ho posunul na bok a vyrazil k výtahu. „Děkuji, Clinte,“ hlesl potichu. 

Pohladil ho po vlasech a následně i po zádech. „Kdykoli, kluku.“ 

Usmíval se, ale zároveň se cítil poněkud zvláštně, když si uvědomil, že objímal Lokiho.  _Lokiho_ , nepřítele a maniaka, který je vždycky zranil, vysmál se jim a pak zmizel. 

S tím kouzlem se toho tolik opravdu změnilo. 

Ve výtahu Loki uvolnil sevření a Clint ho postavil na zem, přesto pevně objímal jeho nohu. Stejně mu to nebylo co platné, jelikož sotva výtah zastavil a dveře se otevřely a oni udělali pár kroků ven, přiřítilo se k nim blonďaté tornádo a Thor strhl svého bratra k zemi. 

Clint instinktivně ucouvl, to k nim dobíhali ostatní. „Co se stalo?“ zeptal se hned Steve. „Slyšeli jsme tě, ale neviděli.“

Mávl rukou. „Později.“ O samotě. 

Prozatím sledoval, jak k sobě Thor Lokiho tiskne, div z něj nevymačká všechen vzduch, a u toho neustále opakuje: „Už nikdy tě nenechám zkoušet nic tak riskantního, jasné? Strašně jsem se bál. Jsi v pořádku, že?“ A když se na něj Loki jen šťastně usmál a přikývl, věnuje Clintovi pohled plný vděku a tak surových citů, až to všechny dospělé málem dostalo do kolen, jen ještě zpevnil stisk a užíval si toho, že mu bratr objetí opětuje. 

 


	11. -10- Začínající problémy

„Ta tvoje ztráta sebekontroly přeci jen měla co do sebe,“ poznamenal Thor, když k údivu všech přisouval Lokimu svůj talíř. „Jez.“

„Děkuji,“ zamumlal bůžek a zahanbeně sklopil hlavu, ale do jídla se pustil s chutí.

„Konečně jíš i maso,“ zašklebil se starší, „a přidáváš si. Sním, nebo bdím?“

„Jsi vzhůru,“ zabrblal Loki, načež ho lehce štípl do paže na důkaz. „Tobě to možná vyhovuje, ale mně ne. Vím, že z toho všeho jídla mi bude špatně, a navíc mám nehoráznou chuť na myš, ale ta představa se mi vůbec nelíbí. Víš co? Radši si to vezmi zase zpátky.“

Thor protočil očima. „Nestěžuj si a jez, potřebuješ načerpat síly. Vlastně mě udivuje, že ještě pořád stojíš na nohou.“

„Nejsem slabý,“ odsekl, ovšem talíře se nevzdal a poslušně ukousl další sousto. Navzdory svým slovům vnímal značný úbytek energie i magie a tak tak se držel vzhůru. Ostatním to možná uniklo, Loki to skrýval dobře, ale Natasha si povšimla, jak strhaně princ vypadá.

„Stále jsi malý,“ odvětil, pak se poopravil: „Mladší.“

„To, že jsi o pár staletí starší, nic neznamená.“

Pětice dospělých u stolu vyprskla, čímž vcelku efektivně přerušila hovor dvou princů. „Děje se něco?“

„Pár set… let?“ dostal ze sebe Clint.

Ásgarďané se zatvářili nejdříve nechápavě, pak omluvně. „Omlouváme se,“ řekl Thor. „Nedošlo nám, že to pro vás musí být… neobvyklé.“

„V pohodě,“ odtušil lukostřelec po chvíli. Šlo jen o to, že vypadali tak strašně mladě, těžko tomu uvěřit. Ne že by zapomněli, jen si to zkrátka neuvědomovali.

Natasha zamyšleně zaklepala nehty o stůl. „Kolik vám vůbec je?“ Thor nebýval moc sdílný, co se týče jeho věku či bratra či jakýchkoli neobvyklých věcí. Vždy jen řekl, že je na pozemské poměry starý, ačkoli na ty ásgardské mladý, což hrdiny znervóznilo možná víc, než kdyby uvedl číslo.

Princové se na sebe podívali, beze slov se shodli. „Jsme starší než vy dohromady, řekl bych,“ usoudil nakonec Thor.

Tony se chystal poznamenat, že Stevovi je přes osmdesát, ale Bruce jako by mu četl myšlenky, lehce do něj strčil a zavrtěl hlavou. Nehodlal Ásgarďany mást, navíc to byla Stevova věc.

„Jestli jste jako obvyklí Midgarďané,“ dodal Loki.

„Víceméně,“ usoudil Kapitán.

Přikývli, nerozváděli to, radši se zase vrátili ke konverzaci o jídle. „Stejně by sis měl vzít ten talíř zpátky,“ usoudil mladší. „Budeš mít hlad.“

„Jídla je dost,“ namítla Natasha. „Můžeš si přidat.“

„Tak vidíš,“ zazubil se Thor. „Stejně to potřebuješ více.“

Jenom zavrtěl hlavou, ale poslušně dojedl zbytek. Rozhlédli se po ostatních, všichni už měli talíře prázdné a jenom seděli a bavili se. Bratři se odsunuli od stolu, načež je začali obcházet, vybírajíce od Avengerů talíře.

„Na to bych si i zvykl,“ zašklebil se miliardář, když se nemusel ani zvedat, aby sklidil ze stolu.

„Nejsou to otroci,“ napomenul ho Kapitán, čímž si vysloužil protočení očima.

„Nemělo by být sklízení stolů pod úroveň princů?“ optal se Clint, podávaje Lokimu svůj talíř. Ásgarďané trvali na tom, aby zůstali sedět, a oni jim nechtěli odporovat, tak seděli. „Chci říct, nemáte na tohle sluhy?“

„Jídlo je rodinnou záležitostí,“ prohlásili svorně a naučeně. „Jíš-li ve společnosti rodiny a přátel v soukromí, sluší se vyjádřit vděk prostřením o sklizením stolu.“

„A je jedno jestli kouzly nebo ručně,“ doplnil Loki.

Thor přikývl. „Častokrát si pomáháme kouzly. Ale byla by hloupost momentálně plýtvat energii na něco, co lze udělat i ručně.“

Loki se nenápadně přidržel stolu, když na něj padla další vlna nečekané bolesti způsobená poklesem magie. Nešlo o to, že by ji měl málo, nepřiblížil se ke kritické hranici, spíš za to mohl rychlý úbytek za krátkou dobu. Thor položil talíře vedle něj a zastavil ho, když se chystal znova vydat ke zbylému nádobí. „Běž spát. Udělám to.“

„Ale –“

„Běž spát.“ Svým způsobem rozkaz. Pro Lokiho to tak bylo lepší, navíc se sotva držel na nohou. Thor ho sledoval celou dobu, věděl, co nevyhnutelně přijde. Nechtěl, aby se potom jeho mladší bráška cítil poníženě.

Váhavě přikývl, pak se obrátil na Avengery. „Omluvte mne, já… dobrou noc.“ Nečekal na odpověď, rychle vyrazil pryč.

Teď už si všichni všimli, že je Loki bledší než obvykle, navíc se pohyboval poněkud malátně. „Tři,“ zamumlal si pro sebe. „Dva.“ Sledoval Lokiho, věděl, že to nestihne do svého pokoje, ačkoli už byl za rohem. „Jedna.“

Jako na povel mladší z bohů zavrávoral, převrátil oči v sloup a jednoduše se sesul k zemi. K nim dolehla rána, což způsobilo, že se všichni okamžitě vymrštili na nohy, zatímco Thor klidně vyrazil za ním.

Přesunuli se k němu právě ve chvíli, kdy bezvládného Lokiho zvedal do náruče jako by nic nevážil, a odnášel ho do jeho pokoje, kde ho uložil do postele a pečlivě přikryl dekou. Úchvatná ukázka staršího bratra.

Zaklapl dveře a otočil se na Avengery, kteří ho nejistě pozorovali z chodby. „Vydržel to déle, než bych čekal,“ řekl Thor zamyšleně. „Možná nejdéle vůbec.“

„Co s ním je?“ zamračil se Clint. „Je v pořádku?“ Až když to vyslovil, uvědomil si, jak hloupě to znělo.

„Jen ztratil mnoho energie,“ ujistil ho Thor. „Teď bude spát. Potom vám vysvětlí, co přesně se stalo, jestli budete chtít. Já vím jen to, že když mág přijde o spoustu magie, potřebuje ji dočerpat. Je to jako kdyby ztratil spoustu krve,“ zamračil se ve snaze to co nejlépe osvětlit, „protože magie jim proudí žilami a je jejich součástí.“

Tony kývl. „Jo, to už Loki říkal.“

„Víš co, Thore?“ ozval se Steve. „Běž si taky lehnout. Tohle byl dlouhý den, –“ a taky emočně vypjatý – „takže bude lepší, když i ty půjdeš spát.“

Chvíli v něm válčily emoce, ale nakonec zvítězila únava. „Dobře. Děkuji.“ Usmál se na všechny přítomné, popřál jim dobrou noc a zaplul do svého pokoje.

Jen o chvíli později se vyčerpaní, ale již umytí Avengeři společně zhroutili v obýváku na sedačky. „Tohle nás zabije,“ zhodnotil Tony, zatímco všem do rukou strkal sklenky s alkoholem. Nikdo neodmítal, jen na něj vděčně kývli.

„Až na to zhroucení vypadal Loki celkem v pořádku,“ poznamenala Natasha, když si všimla, kam směřoval pohled druhého agenta.

Clint však zavrtěl hlavou. „Slyšeli jste, co se tam,“ trhl hlavou na stranu, poukazuje tím na ventilační mříž, „stalo?“

„Útržky,“ odvětil Bruce. „Spojení blbnulo.“

„Budu to muset vylepšit,“ zamumlal Tony.

Steve se nezabýval technologií, jako spíš tím, co jim chtěl Clint říct. „Bylo by dobré, kdybys nám řekl, co se dělo.“

Jistě, to měl v plánu. A tak jim v rychlosti vylíčil, že Lokiho našel ještě v hadí podobě, že ho přemluvil k proměně nazpět, a zmínil i to, jak se k němu vyděšeně a s pláčem tiskl.

Nastalo ticho. „Kopeme si vlastní hroby,“ zamumlal nakonec Banner.

Lehce nechápavě i zamračeně se na něj podívali. „Co tím myslíš?“

„Já jen…“ ztišil hlas. „Co až se to kouzlo zlomí? Znova budeme proti dospělému Lokimu.“

Tentokrát bylo ticho tíživější. Thor jako Thor, ten byl zlatíčko v dospělé i dětské podobě, ale Loki… „Chápu, co tím myslíš,“ zamumlal Clint.

„Nerad to říkám,“ ozval se Tony, „ale já taky.“

„Co když… možná…“ zkusil Steve nerozhodně, „se potom přidá na naši stranu?“

Natasha zavrtěla hlavou. „Nepravděpodobné,“ odtušila.

„Jeho schopnosti by se hodily,“ poznamenal Hawkeye.

„Ano, k těmhle závěrům jsme došli už dávno před celou touhle situací,“ přikývla agentka. „Ale jak pravděpodobné to je?“

Potichu vzdychli. Bylo to asi stejně tak pravděpodobné, že se podaří zvětšit jenom Thora.

 


	12. -11- Žádná chvíle klidu

Clint se zarazil uprostřed kroku a do obýváku došel ostražitě a v napjatém postoji, připravený každou chvílí zaútočit. Něco bylo špatně a brzy mu došlo, co.

„Je tady nějaké ticho,“ poznamenal, když objevil Steva s Brucem a Natashou, kteří se jeho roztržitosti jenom uculovali. „Kde jsou ti dva princové?“

„Ještě spí.“

„Pořád?“ zamračil se nechápavě. „Divné.“

„Loki včera vydal hodně energie,“ podotkl Bruce, „takže je logické, že se potřeboval prospat.“

Pokrčil rameny, to chápal. „Ale Thor?“

„Třeba je taky unavený. Ale spánek jim jen prospěje.“ Steve se opřel o zídku sloužící zároveň jako vchod do kuchyně, v ruce vařečku. Tvářil se neskutečně vážně, tak jak to on umí, a Clint se přistihl, že se kření při představě Kapitána Ameriky v zástěře a s vařečkou v ruce, kterak bojuje proti teroristům.

Z chodby se ozvalo zívání následované zlostným klením, když dotyčný do něčeho vrazil a pak – „Proč je tady takové ticho?“

„To jsem říkal taky.“

Tony kývl na pozdrav a okamžitě zamířil do kuchyně, aby si připravil kávu. Na tohle nikdy nečekal, ranní káva byla povinností. A klidně si jich dal i více.

Natasha se jala odpovědi, zatímco se ostatní přesunuli do kuchyně, kde však zjistili, že jsou v danou chvíli poměrně nejistí ohledně toho, co dělat. „Neměli bychom je, no, vzbudit?“ navrhl Clint.

„Nebylo by lepší je nechat spát?“ namítl Steve.

Bruce pokrčil rameny. „Není zdravé vyspávat. Ale pravda, jsou to děti…“

„Myslím, že bychom je mohli vzbudit,“ usoudil Hawkeye. „Potom by mohlo být pozdě na snídani, kterou zrovna ti dva potřebují. Navíc, podle toho, co Thor říkal, ten dospělý, by se to na Ásgardu dalo přirovnat k vojenskému režimu. A nemyslím si, že by ty dva jako prince učili přicházet pozdě na společenská jídla.“

„To dává smysl,“ poznamenal chytře Tony. „Jestli si na etiketě zakládají, tak rozhodně.“

Takže se tedy Clint s Natashou sebrali a jali se probouzet dva spící prince. Jenomže k jejich údivu se setkali s odporem. Totiž, když vešli do Lokiho pokoje, uviděli Thora sedět na zemi vedle jeho postele. Opíral se o zeď a pozoroval spícího bratra.

Okamžitě sebou trhl, aby se podíval, kdo přišel, a když zjistil, že jsou to jenom dva agenti a žádné nebezpečí, uklidnil se. „Dobré jitro,“ popřál oběma. Zlatovlásek už byl hezkou chvíli oblečený a vzhůru, jenom se nepozorovaně přesunul do Lokiho pokoje a hlídal.

„Dobré ráno,“ pozdravili nazpět lehce překvapeně, ale vlastně se to asi dalo čekat. „Proč nespíš?“

„Čekám, až se Loki probudí,“ vysvětlil. „Navíc nejsem unavený, spal jsem dostatečně dlouho.“

Clint obešel postel, aby se k mladšímu princi dostal z druhé strany. „Můžeš ho probudit, ne?“

„To bych radši nedělal,“ vyhrkl Thor, když se Hawkeye natáhl k Lokimu a jemně mu položil ruku na rameno s účelem s ním lehce zatřást, aby ho probudil. Nestačil se zastavit, a když se ho dotkl, tělem mu projel třes, jenž se dal přirovnat ke kopnutí elektrického proudu. Nic smrtelného, spíš varovného, ale příjemné to rozhodně nebylo.

Okamžitě ucukl nazpět. „Co to bylo?“

Thor se obezřetně naklonil nad Lokiho, kontroloval, jestli se nestalo něco jemu, ale ne, bůh pořád poklidně spal. „Obranný systém. Máma Lokiho naučila kouzlo, které se spustí v případech, kdy o sobě nebude vědět kvůli nedostatku sil. Loki ještě neumí koncentrovat sílu a častokrát to přežene… A někdy se stává, že u něj nejsem,“ ztišil hlas. „I když princ, stále je mág. Je jiný – a spousta dětí ho nemá ráda.“

To stačilo, aby si udělali obrázek.  _Válečnická společnost_ , připomněl si Clint pochmurně. Slabost se nepochybně trestá. Ale byl dítě, proboha.

Na některé věci si prostě nezvykne.

„Tak ho asi necháme spát,“ navrhla Natasha. „Až se vzbudí sám. Máš hlad, Thore? Bude snídaně.“

Princ se na ni krátce nejistě podíval. Snídani by si i dal, ale nechtěl od Lokiho odcházet. Ne že by Avengerům nevěřil, ovšem přeci jen byl teď zranitelnější než předtím a rodiče mu vždycky říkali, že na něj má dávat pozor a chránit ho, protože to starší bratři dělají. Co kdyby se vzbudil a nemohl si vzpomenout, kde je? Nebo měl strach? Nebo…

„Nemusíš se o něj bát,“ ujistila ho agentka. Ačkoli Thor nic neřekl, ona v něm četla jako v otevřené knize. Pohled, jakým se Thor na Lokiho díval, občas zahlédli i u jeho dospělé verze, když se jim podařilo Lokiho zranit. Nesešlo na tom, že byl protivník a zloduch, Thor v něm stále viděl mladšího bratra a čím déle v těchhle podobách oba bohové byli, tím více ho chápali. Něco, co se buduje po staletí či tisíciletí, nezmizí během pár dní. „Navíc ho můžeš kontrolovat skrz Jarvise, stačí se ho jenom zeptat.“

Nakonec tedy souhlasil a o chvíli později už seděl s dospělými u stolu a spokojeně se ládoval míchanými vajíčky. Teprve dojídali, když uslyšeli tiché kroky a z chodby vycupital Loki, stále v pyžamu a s vlasy rozházenýma do všech stran. „Dobré ráno,“ popřál potichu. „Dobrou chuť,“ dodal. „Omlouvám se, jestli jsem vás vyrušil.“

„V pořádku,“ usmál se Tony, zatímco ostatní opláceli pozdrav.

„Jak ti je?“ zajímal se Steve. 

Loki popošel dopředu a usadil se vedle Clinta, když mu pobídl, aby se přidal. „Je mi dobře, děkuji,“ odvětil. „Už jsem v pořádku. Prosím, omluvte mé včerejší chování i zhroucení.“

Jen se po sobě podívali, pak přikývli v odpověď a Loki úlevně svěsil ramena. „Ale příště, až budeš chtít něco takového zkoušet –“ a upřímně nepochybovali, že nějaké příště nastane –„nám řekneš, co všechno by se mohlo stát a případně co dělat.“ Clint se na boha vedle sebe podíval. „Jasné?“

„Jasné,“ pípl.

Tony se zamyšleně naklonil blíž k Lokimu, upíjeje už z druhého hrnku kávy. „Ještě něco. Thor říkal, že ses zasekl. Víceméně vysvětlil, o co jde, ale mohl bys to nějak specifikovat?“

Loki zaváhal, ale dlužil jim to. „Při proměně je to nebezpečí, že se mění mysl. Postupně se to dá naučit ovládat, ale hlavně u prvních pokusů je těžké… Když se stanete zvířetem, nemělo by to být úplné. Ve zvířecí podobě se mysl změní a přizpůsobí na daného tvora. Jak jsem říkal, čím více se mág mění, tím lépe ovládá svou vlastní mysl, až je nakonec schopen udržet se v těle zvířete několik dní bez toho, aby ho to jakkoli ovlivnilo.“

„To chápeme,“ přikývl Bruce. „Takže to zaseknutí s tím souviselo?“

„Zaseknutí způsobilo ztrátu kontroly,“ zamumlal. Nerad přiznával, že selhal, vždyť mu odjakživa říkali, že každé selhání může znamenat zranění, ne-li smrt. Navíc nechtěl dávat najevo další slabost. Tady to zatím nevypadalo, že by si z něj utahovali, protože se mu něco nepodařilo, ale vyrůstal na Ásgardu. Pár dní na Midgardu nezmění zažitý systém. „Nemohl jsem… soustředit sílu, abych se proměnil nazpět. Byl jsem uvězněný v hadím těle a zpanikařil,“ přiznal pochmurně. Věděl, co se dělo mágům, kteří ztratili kontrolu, a proto ho to děsilo. Ale děsit se vlastních schopností byla veliká chyba, již nemohl učinit, jelikož vedla k dalším chybám a nejistotě. Byl to začarovaný kruh. „Tím jsem jen povzbudil zvířecí mysl. Potom mě to prostě… ovládlo.“

„To zní děsivě,“ poznamenal lukostřelec. Myslel to vážně, vždyť viděl strach, jaký Loki měl.

Pokrčil rameny. „Už jsem v pořádku a mám zase dostatek energie.“ A tímhle debata končila.

Nakonec Steve zahlásil, že ani teď se trénovat nebude, a vytáhl Monopoly. Stark netušil, kde to Steve sebral, jelikož si byl jistý, že v jeho věži nic takového není, ale zjevně se pletl.

Takže hráli. Neobešlo se to bez skoro-přeměny v Hulka, rozmláceného stolku, nadávek a krátkého výpadku elektřiny, ale hráli a kupodivu si u toho užili spoustu zábavy.

Jenomže Fury nemá své jméno jen tak a musí zkazit každý okamžik, takže když těsně před polednem zavolal, nenesl dobré zprávy. „Okamžitě se připravte na misi, jdete to akce,“ zahlásil. „Všichni. Nějaká skupina rozmístila bomby po městě.“

„Nemůžeme jít všichni!“ vyjekl Clint, ukazuje na malé bohy za ním, kteří utichli v hádce o peníze a poslouchali rozmluvu dospělých. „Co s Lokim a Thorem?“

„Jsou to Ásgarďané,“ prskl jednooký ředitel S.H.I.E.L.D.u. „Boj znají. Vezměte je s sebou, budou se dívat a hodnotit vaši strategii, třeba. Je mi jedno, co uděláte, ale hlavně si pohněte.“

„Ale jsou to děti!“

„My nejsme děti!“ namítli dvojhlasně. „Chceme vidět boj! Prosím!“

Váhali. Nemohli jen tak vzít ty dva na bojiště, i kdyby se dívali. Bylo to moc riskantní z více důvodů. Ale Furymu to zjevně bylo jedno. „Nebudete nic dělat, budete jenom koukat a zůstanete v bezpečí. Jasné?“

„Jasné!“ zavýskli a rychle se skočili převléct.

„Tohle dopadne špatně,“ zhodnotil Clint. „Zase.“

 


	13. -12- Doslova bombová akce

Že byla naprostá pitomost brát děti do bitvy, byť mohli pocházet z jiného světa a byli vychováváni ve válečnické společnosti, věděli všichni, Tonyho Starka, který se k různým ulítlým nápadům častokrát hlásal, nevyjímaje. 

Tentokrát to nebudou oni, kdo dostane seřváno. Hromadně se shodli na debatě s Furym, kde jistojistě nebude chybět řvaní a poznámky ohledně faktu, že by měl být jakožto ředitel S.H.I.E.L.D.u rozumnější.

Uklidili ty dva na střechu jedné budovy, odkud měli dobrý rozhled, co se kolem děje. Pro všechny případy jim zanechali komunikátor, to kdyby se náhodou něco stalo. A taky je chtěli mít více pod dohledem, protože i když Clintova přezdívka Hawkeye nebyla jen tak, nemohl hlídat všechno a všechny.

Thor s Lokim v pozemských oděvech, ale s plášti, které vzali kdo ví odkud (patrně je Loki přičaroval), seshora sledovali dění. Mise byla prostá; jedna z nemálo teroristických organizací se rozhodla, že je skvělý nápad postavit se hrdinům bránící New York, potažmo Zemi, před bohy z jiných světů, a různě po Manhattanu rozmístili bomby. Spoustu bomb, nutno podotknout, ale alespoň se zaměřili pouze na jednu část New Yorku a ty ostatní nechali být, protože pak by situace byla mnohem horší.

Dole na ulicích bylo rušno, policie za pomocí Avengers evakuovala ohrožené bloky a hrdinové se snažili najít a zneškodnit bomby.

„O co těm šílencům kurva jde?“ ujelo Starkovi.

„STARKU!“ ozvalo se pětihlasně, následováno Stevovým: „Jsou tady děti!“

Bohové se po sobě podívali a byli by namítli, že nejsou děti, kdyby Iron Man nepokračoval: „No jo, pardon, sypu si popel na hlavu. Ale kteří šílenci jen tak vyhazují domy do vzduchu a nechtěj ani žádné výkupné?“

„Třeba jim nejde o peníze,“ podotkla Natasha. „Třeba se chtějí –“ na chvíli ustala, aby od sebe odkopla jednoho z bojovníků a následně mu nemilosrdně vystřelila díru do těla – „jen zviditelnit.“

„Získat nadvládu?“ navrhl Thor.

„Nebo je za tím něco víc,“ přidal se Loki. „Možná chtějí jenom zabíjet. Podmanit si je, vyvolat strach. Třeba je jejich plán vyvolat chaos a mezitím se soustředí i na něco jiného a tato situace slouží pouze k odlákání pozornosti.“

Avengerům zatrnulo. Teď se svými slovy podobal dospělému Lokimu jako snad nikdy předtím; přemýšlel nad intrikami a složitými plány. „Ale ne, Loki,“ namítl starší z bratrů. „Tihle chtějí jenom zabíjet. Je jich tady moc na to, aby mohli mít další lidi v jiných částech.“

„To samé jsi říkal i o bitvě u Tří skal na Vanaheimu – a jak to dopadlo! Kdyby nedorazil otec s posilami Ásgardu, Vanové by proti temným álfům neměli šanci.“

„Vanové jsou mágové, ne válečníci,“ odvětil Thor. „Navíc Midgarďané smýšlí jinak.“

„Midgarďané nejsou hloupí!“ odsekl mladší. „Naopak, jsou obdivuhodně chytří.“

Po tomhle prohlášení nevěděli, co si myslet. Loki, s nímž bojovali, vždy tvrdil, jak pozemšťany opovrhuje, jak jsou zaostalí – a teď slyšeli _tohle_? To byla poněkud novinka.

„Já netvrdím –“

„Není moudré ani slušné se hádat, Thore,“ usadil ho chytře Loki. „Akorát tím ostatní rušíme. Kapitáne Ameriko,“ krátce zaváhal při tom oslovení, bylo jim řečeno, že je mají nazývat přezdívkami, „napravo od vás se nachází skupinka lidí. Nemůžou se dostat pryč, hlídá je jeden z nepřátel.“

Vzápětí se do zmiňovaného teroristy zabodl šíp a on se skácel k zemi, čehož lidé využili a okamžitě vyběhli do bezpečí. „Dobrý postřeh,“ zamručel uznale Clint.

„Máme dobrý výhled.“

Kousek od nich se ozval výbuch následovaný kouřem. Z komunikátoru se ozvalo přiškrcené kašlání a oni po zvuku poznali Tonyho. „Iron Mane?“

Chvíli bylo ticho. „Jsem v pohodě,“ odpověděl nakonec. „Jen jsem nestihl bombu deaktivovat. Ale až na mě v blízkosti nebyli žádní lidi, takže dobrý.“

Clint vystřelil další šíp a o pár kroků se posunul. „Kolik těch bomb vůbec bylo?“

Nikoho nepřekvapilo, když Natasha bryskně vyhrkla: „Dvanáct. A měla by to být poslední.“

„Alespoň že tak,“ oddychl si Steve. „Teď už stačí jen zaměřit se na ty teroristy.“

„Hulk zabíjet!“ zahlásil zelený obr, načež tři muži doslova prolétli skrz stěnu a bezvládně se sesuli k zemi. Ostatní z organizace se mezitím stahovali a dávali na ústup, vědomi si faktu, že byli poraženi a už je jen otázkou času, kdy je dostihnou. A co si budeme povídat, oni zemřít nechtěli.

Thor zatahal Lokiho za rukáv, aby na sebe upoutal jeho pozornost, a ukázal kamsi na budovu blízko nich. „Loki,“ špitl, „dívej.“

Oba bůžci se podívali zmíněným směrem, aby viděli, jak jeden z mála přeživších teroristů nepozorovaně nese jakousi malou černou skříňku, načež rychle prchá pryč. „Je to to, co si myslím, že to je?“

„Řekl bych, že ano,“ odpověděl stejně tiše mladší a na chvíli ztlumil komunikátor, aby k dospělým nedolehla jejich konverzace, ovšem aby přesto mohli slyšet. „Jsou moc daleko. Nedostanou se tam včas.“

„My jsme blízko.“

S lehce vytřeštěnýma očima se na něj podíval. „Ne, Thore, to je hloupý nápad. Máme zůstat tady.“

„No tak, Loki, máme šanci se zapojit a pomoct jim!“ nadšeně se na něj podíval. Loki znal ten výraz, věděl, co přijde, stejně jako věděl, že tomu nemůže nijak zabránit. „Jestli chceš, tak tu zůstaň, ale já jdu.“

Loki potichu zaskučel, ale okamžitě se rozběhl za Thorem, který mezitím vyběhl požárnímu schodišti. Sbíhal po schodech dolů, následován svým bratrem. Rychle ale opatrně; nesměli si dovolit něco tak banálního jako zakopnutí nebo upadnutí.

U posledního schodiště museli seskočit asi z jednoho a půl metru, jelikož se nezdržovali stahováním posledního žebříku, ale sotva dopadli, postavili se a běželi dál. Cestou minuli pár mrtvol, aniž by se nad nimi jakkoli pozastavovali.

Vysílačka zachrčela a pak se neklidným hlasem ozvalo: „Thore? Loki? Kde jste?“

„Jak jako ‚Kde jste?‘?“ přeptal se zmateně Clint.

„Nejsou na střeše,“ vysvětlil Tony.

Loki na chvíli zrušil ztlumení. „Jsme v pořádku,“ ujistil je rychle. „Teď nemůžeme mluvit.“ Následně komunikátor znova ztišil. S Thorovým plánem možná nesouhlasil, ale když už se do toho pustili, nehodlal ho zradit.

Přeběhli přes uličku a přelezli pár trosek a poházených věcí, které nebyly pevně upevněné k zemi, načež se skrz vysklené dveře dostali do budovy. Nápis nad ní hlásal ‚Starbucks‘ a jim, jakkoli byli neznalí ohledně midgardských potravních řetězců, poznali, že se jednalo o něco na způsob krčmy, akorát bez alkoholických nápojů. Ve vzduchu se vznášela vůně kávy, přístroje na barovém pultu blikaly a u stolů se nacházely převrhnuté kelímky, to jak lidé rychle prchali pryč.

Tam, přímo u kasy, byla ledabyle položená krabička. Vidět šly obvody vedoucí k trhavině, stejně tak časovač. Zbývaly čtyři minuty – přeci jen, musel to nastavit tak, aby měl čas na útěk.

„Opatrně,“ varoval Loki Thora, když se přiblížili. „Když na to špatně sáhneš, může ho bouchnout.“

„Dávám pozor,“ ujistil ho starší. „Jak to vypnout?“

„Obvody budou napojené na výbušninu,“ přemýšlel Loki. „Bude to chtít přerušit, ale nevím, jak. Tony s Brucem mluvili o drátech rozlišených podle barev, prý když se přeruší špatné, bouchne to hned.“

„A co magie?“

„Tohle je pozemská technologie. Na magii by mohla reagovat špatně.“

„Víš, co s tím?“ I přes jistý věkový rozdíl byl Loki přes přemýšlení. Thor soustě věcem nerozuměl, zaměřoval se spíš na válčení a boj, jak to bylo u většiny Ásgarďanů. Technické věci přenechával ostatním.

Chvíli váhal. „Nemyslím, že jsem schopný na to přijít za tak krátkou dobu,“ usoudil nakonec. Bez váhání zprovoznil komunikátor: „Jak se deaktivuje ta bomba?“

Zavládlo ohromující ticho. Zrovna ve chvíli, kdy potřebovali poradit, utichli. Jenomže pak se strhl povyk obsahující otázky typu „Co sakra děláte?!“ nebo „Jak jste dostali k bombě?“.

„Zbývají tři minuty,“ informoval Thor.

Tony, momentálně jediný z intelektuálů, který mohl něco dělat, se chopil iniciativy: „Jaké dráty vidíte?“

„Jeden – černý,“ zamračil se Loki. „Řekl bych, že jich bude víc, ale asi pod obvody. Musel bych se dostat dovnitř.“

„Ale do prdele,“ zaklel miliardář a protentokrát ho nikdo – ani Steve! – neokřikl. „Tyhle jsou složitější. Nestihnete to. Vypadněte z té budovy.“

Zaváhali. Nestihli by to, to věděli, čas ubíhal neskutečně rychle, navíc nemohli nechat spadnout budovu. Thor chytil Lokiho za paži. „Mám nápad. Vezmi to a pojď.“

„Co?“ vyjekla Natasha. „Ne, hlavně se toho nedotýkejte!“

Jenomže tou dobou už Loki opatrně uchopil krabičku, respektive bombu. Vždyť ji nesl ten terorista, tak by ji mohl odnést taky, ne.

Krátce pohlédli na časovač, zatímco dalším požárním schodištěm budovy hned vedle (vážně, co s těmi schodišti měli? No a co, že to byla povinnost, vlastně se jim to hodilo.) zběsile vystoupali na střechu. Bylo až s podivem, co všechno se za tři minuty dalo stihnout, ale možná za to mohly i jisté ásgardské schopnosti.

Už jen patnáct vteřin.

„Bariéra,“ dostal ze sebe Thor, načež bombu přebral. „Magie,“ dodal, aby si byl jistý, že Loki pochopil. „Připravený?“

„Samozřejmě!“

Nevšímali si faktu, že na ně skrz komunikátor ječí všichni Avengeři, že se k nim všichni blíží. Thor se napřáhl a s nelidskou silou, byť ne tak velkou, jakou oplýval v dospělosti, vyhodil zařízení nad sebe. Loki zatřepotal prsty a kolem bomby se objevila hradba zelené mlhy.

Pak – výbuch.

Magická aura kolem bomby pohltila většinu žáru a zbytek se jednoduše rozplynul ve vzduchu. „To bylo celkem těsné,“ usoudil Loki.

Thor se otočil na mladšího prince a zazubil se. Natáhl ruku, aby si s ním plácl, a Loki mu vyrazil naproti, jako vždycky, když se jim něco podařilo. Většinou tohle spiklenecké a spokojené gesto následovalo po nějaké lumpárně.

Jenomže když se na střechu v několikavteřinových intervalech dostali jistí hrdinové, úsměvy jim zamrzly na tvářích, protože se tvářili vážně naštvaně. „Co tohle mělo ZNAMENAT?!“ zaječeli téměř svorně.

Jaké štěstí, že je momentálně nezabíraly žádné kamery, protože tohle by se vysvětlovalo sakra těžko.

Provinile sklopili hlavy. „Byli jste moc daleko,“ zamumlal Loki. „A navíc jste museli zpacifikovat ty… teroristy.“

„Tohle byla sebevražedná akce,“ pronesl Steve vážně.

Bruce, naštěstí zpátky z Hulkovy podoby, si založil ruce na prsou: „Neskutečná hloupost.“

Snesl se k nim quinjet. Princové možná chtěli něco namítat, ale oni je zarazili pouhými pohledy. „Nastupte si,“ zavelel Clint nekompromisně.

Cesta probíhala v hrobovém tichu, které nikdo nenarušoval. Museli ty dva podusit, ale na druhou stranu, na Ásgardu se učili, že je-li možnost, mají zabránit ztrátám, i kdyby majetkovým. Zapojovat se do bojů, když mohou svými schopnostmi přispět – a oni byli odolnější než Midgarďané. Nevěděli sice, jestli by je ta bomba zabila, ale měli magii, sílu a regeneraci.

Sotva vystoupili ve věži, poslali každého do vlastního pokoje a zakázali jim vycházet, načež se shromáždili v obýváku, aby uspořádali poradu.

Nestihli začít, když jim zavolal Fury a Jarvis jeho hovor bez váhání přijal. „Podejte hlášení!“ zahlásil jednooký ředitel.

To stačilo k tomu, aby všichni vybuchli. Sprostými slovy nešetřili, když teď byli princové v jisté vzdálenosti a izolovaní stěnami. „Fury, vy bastarde! Je kurva špatný nápad brát dva malé Ásgarďany k teroristickému útoku!“

A na druhé straně Furymu došla slova, šokovaný reakcí jeho týmu.


	14. -13- „Je to tvoje vina.“

„To hlášení,“ zavelel konečně Fury. „Co se stalo?“

„Rozhodli se zneškodnit bombu,“ vysvětlil Steve trpělivě. „Opustili bezpečnou pozici, dostali se až přímo k ní. A když se zjistilo, že ji nestihnou deaktivovat, vzali ji, vyšplhali na střechu a vyhodili do vzduchu, kde bouchla.“

„Nutno poznamenat, že Loki vyčaroval jakýsi silový štít kolem,“ dodal Bruce, „čímž se výbuch zmírnil.“

„Ale to nic nemění na tom, že jsme je tam hlavně vůbec neměli brát,“ zavrčel Clint.

„Nezvládli jste uhlídat dvojici dětí?“

„Sakra, Fury, tohle není legrace!“ zaskřípal zuby. „Mohlo se jim něco stát!“

„Jsou to mimozemští bohové.“

„Ale pořád děti!“

„Tak jste jim měli pořídit chůvu,“ odsekl. „Nebudu odvolávat akce jenom kvůli takovým malichernostem.“

„MALICHERNOSTEM?!“

„Clinte.“ Natasha položila lukostřelci ruku na paži v uklidňujícím gestu. Pak se rozhodla zastoupit hlas rozumu: „Nerozebírejme, co mohlo být. Spíš je důležité zjistit, jestli ten jejich kaskadérský kousek někdo nezachytil.“

„Všichni civilisté byli dál v bezpečí,“ zareagoval Kapitán. „A z té budovy je neměli šanci vidět.“

„Tohle mám pod kontrolou,“ přizvukoval Stark. „Kamery vypnuté a ve vzduchu nikdo. Žádný strach.“

Ředitel S.H.I.E.L.D.u souhlasně přikývl. „To by ještě scházelo, aby je někdo viděl. To by byl větší problém.“

Tony se dostal blíž k obrazovce. Žádnou hádku si nenechal ujít. Nikdy. „Tak hele, to vy jste vlastně ohrozil celou akci, o těch dvou nemluvě, když jste je tam s námi poslal. Takže koukejte být co k čemu a najděte tu teroristickou organizaci, jasný? Nazdar.“ Mávl rukou a Jarvis automaticky ukončil hovor, pro dobro všech. Musel mít poslední slovo, navíc po sobě nenechal řvát a bezdůvodně si nadávat. „Idiot.“

„K naší smůle nadřízený idiot,“ zamumlal Clint.

Steve vypadal, že chce něco říct, ale nakonec si to rozmyslel, usuzuje, že v takovéto situaci je reakce vhodná.

Bruce si odkašlal: „Já vím, že bychom měli probrat, co s těma dvěma, ale celkem rád bych si dal sprchu –“

„Myslím, že tu potřebujeme všichni,“ přerušila ho Natasha.

„– a celkem rád bych se převlékl do něčeho pohodlnějšího.“

Nikdo nemohl nesouhlasit. „Těch pár minut to počká,“ usoudil nakonec Steve při pohledu na celý tým. Potřebovali se hodit do jakési domácí pohody, aby mohli řešit domácí problém. „Navíc si nemyslím, že by teď tropili nějaké hlouposti.“

„Já bych si tím nebyl tak jistý,“ zašklebil se Clint. „Ale alespoň je vytrestáme. No nic, teď ze sebe jdu s dovolením shodit oblek.“

~~~

„Je to tvoje vina.“

Loki pochodoval po Thorově pokoji, zatímco starší z bratrů ležel na posteli a hleděl do stropu.

„Tím chceš říct, že jsme měli nechat ten dům vyletět do vzduchu?“

„Samozřejmě, že nechci!“ Otočil se na patě a vyrazil na druhý konec pokoje, plášť, jenž měl doposud na sobě, za ním působivě vlál. „To by byla zbytečná materiální škoda, navíc tam stále mohl někdo být, i když to je věc zcela nepravděpodobná.“

„Nemusel jsi se mnou jít,“ podotkl Thor chytře. „Mohl jsi tam zůstat.“

Vrhl po něm lehce naštvaný pohled. „A nechat tě tam jít samotného? Norny, beze mě bys byl nahraný!“

„To teda nebyl!“

„Ale byl! A i kdybys udělal, co jsme udělali, ten výbuch by k tobě patrně dosáhl.“

Zazubil se na strop. „Dobrá, přiznávám, že by to potom bylo horší.“

Loki zhluboka vydechl a svalil se na postel vedle Thora, plášť rozhozený vedle toho jeho. „Ale stejně je to tvoje vina,“ neodpustil si.

Chvíli bylo ticho, kdy oba zírali nahoru a přemýšleli, užívali si uklidňující přítomnosti toho druhého. Thor věděl, že je vedle něj jeho bratr, ne pouze iluze. Loki ještě nebyl tolik zdatný, aby to Thor, který s ním trávil téměř každou chvíli, nepoznal. A on se před svým bratrem ani nechtěl skrývat za klony. Při boji to bylo něco jiného, ale v takovýchto situacích…

„Myslíš, že se moc zlobí?“ zeptal se váhavě mladší. Neklidně si skousl spodní ret.

Otočil hlavu, aby se na něj podíval. Přišel čas, kdy se má zachovat jako starší bratr. „Nevím,“ přiznal, věda, že Loki by jistou lež prokoukl. „Nemyslím si, že by byli naštvaní moc. Ale i kdyby, nemusíš se bát.“

„Nebojím se,“ zamumlal, ovšem znělo to nepřesvědčivě i pro něj. Ne že by se bál trestu, měl spíš obavy, jestli tím pozemšťany příliš nerozčílili.

Thor se otočil na bok a zvedl ruku – jasné gesto. Loki se k němu přitulil a objal ho nazpět. Měl takové chvíle rád, kdy byli sami, nikde žádná Sif ani ostatní, kteří by tenhle postoj vzali jako důkaz slabosti. Cítil se u Thora v bezpečí.

Nakonec se odtáhli a posadili. „Dal bych si něco k jídlu,“ poznamenal Thor, aby odvedl pozornost k veselejším myšlenkám.

Loki se uchechtl. „Jestli to bude stejné jako u nás, přinejmenším na oběd můžeme zapomenout.“

„Ale ne,“ zakvílel. Zatvářil se žalostně.

Potutelně na něj mrkl. „Přinejhorším to můžeme zkusit potajmu. Jako doma.“

„Doufám, že tentokrát nás nenecháš chytit.“

„Byla to tvoje chyba! Já říkal, že mě nemáš rozptylovat.“

„To teda není pravda.“

„To teda je.“

„Není.“

„Je.“

„Ne –“ přerušilo ho klepání na dveře.

Polekaně sebou trhli a zadívali se oním směrem zrovna ve chvíli, kdy Bruce otevřel dveře. Krátce se zarazil, když spatřil Lokiho – vždyť oba posílali do vlastních pokojů –, ale než mág stačil něco říct na svou obhajobu, jenom pokýval hlavou: „Řeklo se nevycházet, ne nepřenášet. No jo. Tak pojďte.“

Poslušně vkráčeli do obýváku, kde už všichni čekali. Umytí, převlečení – a podle všeho rozhodnutí, co s nimi.

Celá tahle situace jim připomínala chvíle, kdy stáli před Ódinem a čekali, jaký jim udělí trest, až na to, že i přestože jich bylo víc, tvářili se o poznání mírněji.

A taky z nich nesálala doslova božská aura nejvyšší naštvanosti, že.

Oba se narovnali, užívajíce ásgardského vznešeného vzezření. Nechtěli je urazit tím, že by náhodou působili výsměšně. To ne, tahle situace byla vážná a oba si to uvědomovali, proto se chovali, jak se sluší a patří. „Víme, že jsme se provinili,“ začal Loki s rukou na srdci, „ale za svým jednáním si stojíme.“

„Přijmeme však takový trest, jaký nám uložíte,“ navázal Thor.

Měli připravenou řeč, ale dvojice mladých Ásgarďanů jim vzala vítr z plachet a oni na ně jenom zírali. Thora div že nepoznávali, se vší tou vážností a důstojností.

„Tak jo,“ ozval se Clint konečně, když usoudil, že by bylo na místě nějak reagovat. „Chápeme, proč jste udělali, co jste udělali.“

Přikývli. Pár vteřin bylo ticho. „A trest?“

„Ježíši Kriste, žádný trest nebude,“ frkl Tony.

„Zase?“ nechal se slyšet Loki. Když si tím vysloužil šťouchnutí do žeber, jen to Thorovi oplatil šlápnutím na nohu. „Ne, že bych si toho nevážil, já jen…“

„Hele, tady jste na Mid – na Zemi,“ opravil se Clint. „Navíc jste vychováváni jinak a těžko vás budeme trestat za něco, k čemu vás na Ásgardu vedou.“

„Ale příště se podobným kouskům vyvarujte, ano?“ dodala Vdova přísně, ovšem pak se překvapivě jemně usmála.

„Ano!“ přizvukovali horlivě.

„A teď – vzhledem k tomu, že nemáme nic uvařeného, a vy dva vypadáte dost hladově…“ Tony přejel pohledem shromážděné. Vlastně měli hlad všichni, akce bývají vyčerpávající. „Jakou chce kdo pizzu?“

 

 


	15. -14- Neopatrná slova

Co na tom, že by je podle určitých pravidel nejspíš měli potrestat, oni prostě nemohli. Možná to nevypovídalo mnoho o jejich rozpoložení a neodpovídalo to těm nastaveným normám ohledně spravedlivých Avengers a Kapitánovi Americe (co si budeme povídat, Steve Rogers je zvláštní kategorie), ale zkuste si zlobit se na dva neskutečně roztomilé mimozemské a taky tak trochu božské prince.

Takže i když Lokimu s Thorem znova prošlo něco, co by jim projít nemělo, nějak se tím nezabývali.

Ale jednu věc přeci jen udělali; hromadně se shodli na pomstě Furymu. To jeho peskování snášeli až moc dlouho, aniž by sám ředitel Strategicko-humanitární intervenční elitní logistické divize nějak pykal za všechny ty přednášky a porady, které museli útrpně snášet, o neustálých hádkách s Tonym Starkem (kterých si, pravda, miliardář užíval) ani nemluvě.

A je napadl přímo geniální plán. Princové se v Avengers Tower navíc už pomalu začínali orientovat lépe než ochránci Země, a tak se rozhodli, že je alespoň na jeden den vezmou do jiného prostředí, kde by toho měli více ke zkoumání.

Přesně tak, celý pětičlenný tým společně s bratrskou dvojicí si vyrazili na létající základnu S.H.I.E.L.D.u, kam se díky quinjetu snadno dopravili.

Fury zuřil, čímž splnili účel téhle návštěvy. Ale když už tam byli, nemohl s tím nic dělat, protože oni se vyhodit nenechali.

„Uvědomujete si,“ zavrčel na ně ředitel vztekle, „že jste na nejtajnější základnu přivedli  _Lokiho_? Toho boha, který se nás neustále snaží zabít? Nepřítele? Čím jste mysleli, zatraceně?!“

„Oba jsou momentálně malými dětmi,“ informoval ho Clint. „Sice ne neškodnými, jak sami víme, ale stále dětmi.“

„A stále nepříteli,“ dodal. „Co až budou zase dospělí?“

Na tohle neřekli nic. Dobrá, možná to trochu nedomysleli, ale když to teď Nick zmínil… Přistihli se, že se jim nelíbí představa navrácení boha lstí do původní podoby. Jistě, Thora by i uvítali, ale… Tenhle Loki se jim líbil, měli ho rádi, zajímal se o okolí a nechtěl je všechny povraždit. Se svým bratrem tvořili skvělou dvojici a oni nepochybovali, že v té době museli být miláčky Ásgardu – jen jím Thor, na rozdíl od Lokiho, později i zůstal.

Fury si promnul spánky. „Kde jsou vůbec teď?“

„V laboratoři s Brucem,“ odpověděla Natasha okamžitě. Vždy měla o všem přehled.

Nad hlavami jim zablikala světla a Nick se okamžitě obrátil na tým. Rozjížděl se mu tik v oku a za jiných okolností by se tomu pohledu smáli.

Bez váhání se rozběhli k laboratoři, tušíce, že právě tam se odehrává něco, co za oko blikání mohlo. Světla se však už znova ustálila a svítila nadále.

Vtrhli do laboratoře, kde Thor s Lokim nad něčím klečeli a Bruce je vystrašeně sledoval. Chtěli se k nim vrhnout, ale bránila jim jakási neviditelná bariéra, která je odhodila stranou. Všechno v místnosti pípalo a svítilo, ručičky na přístrojích zběsile kmitaly sem a tam, vzduch páchl ozonem a sírou a z některých kabelů sršely jiskry.

Doktor tak tak stačil zastavit Stevovu ruku, když se Kapitán natáhl po jednom ze strojů. Strhl ho k sobě a křikl: „Na nic nesahat! Všechno je pod proudem. Zabilo by to i tebe, Steve.“

Neklidně polkl a odstoupil od přístrojů dál, stejně jako všichni ostatní. Ztichli, naslouchajíce zvukům okolo a dvěma bratrům.

Věc, u níž se oba shlukli, byl osmiúhelný, nejspíš kovový předmět s různými znaky ze všech stran. Do výšky měl přesně deset centimetrů a do šířky patnáct celá devadesát šest. Teď to obklopovala zelená mlha a znaky na něm zlatě zářily.

„Stiskni rí, ale nepouštěj or,“ sykl Loki, „ale opatrně.“

„Nedělám to poprvé,“ opanoval Thor, ovšem učinil, co řekl. Oba měli ruce položené na předmětu a prsty natahovali po různých znacích.

„Ale děláš.“

„Nedělám.“

„Děláš. Tady máme nou.“ Stiskl příslušný znak. „Zvládneš ax?“

Musel natáhnout malíček, ale podařilo se mu k příslušnému znaku dostat. „Nedělám, vždyť nás to učili.“

„Ale s funkčním poprvé.“

„To ty ale taky. Bude tahle kombinace fungovat?“

„Jestli ne, pak tady všichni umřeme,“ usoudil Loki nevzrušeně.

„Zvládl bys to přenést jinam?“

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli by mě to při přenosu nezabilo. Ale jestli se tohle nepodaří, nemáme jinou možnost.“

„Takže se to musí podařit. Máš to už?“

„Kdyby ses mě pořád na něco neptal, bylo by to rychleji. Snaž se taky.“

Mlha okolo zhoustla a Thorovi z prstů vystřelily jiskry. Znaky se rozzářily ještě víc a předmět začal vibrovat. „No tak,“ mumlal Loki, „rychle, rychle…“

„Přehříváš to,“ zamručel Thor. „Pálí.“

„Já vím. Cítím to taky,“ odsekl. „Hlavně to nepouštěj.“

„To by mě ani nenapadlo. Vydržíš to?“

Neodpověděl, jenom zkřivil obličej. Místnost naplnil pach spáleného masa. Neviděli, co se s tou věcí děje, ale zjevně se rozehřívala.

Ozvalo se lupnutí. Dokonale hladký předmět se jim před očima rozevřel a rozložil, čímž se efektivně zvětšil. Zevnitř byl povrch narušený modře svítícími čarami. Veprostřed se nacházel jakýsi zlatě zářící válec se složitou konstrukcí a jemnými drátky okolo.

Bohové stáhli ruce, Loki zakomíhal prsty a ovál se vznesl do vzduchu. „Podej mi ty kabely,“ zavelel.

Thor se otočil a jen tak uchopil několik jiskřících kabelů. Smrtelná dávka elektřiny mu zjevně nic nedělala – nebo na něj nepůsobila, to netušili. Připojil je na ovál a mladší bůh je nějakým kouzlem upevnil, aby držely.

Mág máchl rukama, mlha obalila ovál. Z kabelů vyšlehly další jiskry, světla se rozblikala ještě divočeji a nakonec zhasla, až svítilo jen okolí oválu.

Vypustil magii proti oválu. Záblesk oslnivého světla, malý výbuch, který oba prince odhodil. Ale když záře polevila, ovál byl ten tam, rozpadl se ve vzduchu, jeho obal, ten osmiúhelník, taktéž.

„Coulsone, spusťte záložní generátor,“ zahlásil Fury do ticha, načež se světla znova rozsvítila.

Dva bohové se s tichým sykotem sbírali ze země, snažíce se nepoužívat ruce. Silové pole, které je od ostatních oddělovalo, zmizelo.

Avengers k nim přiskočili a podepřeli je. „Proboha,“ vyjekl Clint. Oba měli popálené ruce.

„To nic není,“ odbyl ho Thor.

„Vždyť to musí šíleně bolet,“ namítl Tony.

„Dám to do pořádku,“ zachrčel Loki. „Jenom bych se potřeboval něčeho napít, prosím.“

Fury se vecpal mezi ně: „Chci vysvětlení. Hned teď.“

„To snad chvilku počká, ne?“ pronesla Natasha mrazivě.

Bruce mezitím podal Lokimu láhev s vodou a vyprázdnil ji až do dna. Následně se obrátil k Thorovi. Chytili se za ruce a Loki cosi zamumlal, dlaně mu zazářily. Když se pustily, po spáleninách nebyly ani stopy, jenom kůže byla načervenalá.

Magie je vážně úžasná věc.

Fury se na ně zamračil. „Teď už mi ale vážně vysvětlete, co –“

„Nikdo z vás netušil, co to je, že?“ přerušil ho Loki lehce užasle. Napřímil se. Jeho hlas zněl nezvykle tvrdě, rozhodně. Každým coulem svého těla princ. „Rozhodně ne, jinak by to tady nebylo.“

„A teď už to ani nezjistíme. Proč jste to zničili?“

„Jsem si jist, že nechceme mít na svědomí mimozemskou invazi způsobenou pouze kvůli vaší neopatrnosti a neinformovanosti.“

Zarazili se. „Jak to myslíš?“ nechápal Steve.

„Je to veggyr. Svartálfheimský výzvědný a bojový artefakt v jednom.“

„Štěnice,“ zkrátil to Thor, „ale ne ledajaká. Vysílá zvláštní signály, kopíruje data z přístrojů, shromažďuje je a posílá majiteli. V případě invaze má i útočné schopnosti, nejenže funguje jako světlice, ale zároveň má i ničivý charakter a zabije vše a všechny v okruhu sta metrů.“

„Není to výbuch jako takový,“ dodal Loki. „Dalo by se to přirovnat k radiaci. Vytvoří a uvolní přílišné množství magické energie, kterou organismus neunese. Okolí se nic nestane, pouze lidé zemřou.“

Dobře, po tomhle Fury (vlastně i ostatní) nevěděl, co si myslet. „Takže údaje z naší lodě má teď nepřítel, aniž bychom věděli, jaký?“

Oni ale záporně zavrtěli hlavami. „Ne. Zničili jsme to dřív, než nahromadil dost informací pro přenos. Ten přístroj byl už starý, takže ho musely zprovoznit nějaké vaše testy. Reaguje na určité druhy energie.“

„Proč jsme nedokázali určit, že je to funkční?“ zajímal se Bruce.

„Signály, které veggyr vysílá, mají jinou vlnovou délku, než jakou jste schopni zaměřit.“ Loki se zamyšleně rozhlédl po laboratoři. „Kdyby to bylo možné, vzali bychom ho na Ásgard, ale teď nebyla jiná možnost než zničení. Velká škoda… Zajímalo by mne ale, jak jste se k tomu dostali.“

„Vylovili to z moře,“ odvětil Fury. „Nepodobá se to nepřátelské špionáži?“

„Jak jsme říkali, je to starý přístroj. Nejspíš jej zahodili nebo vytratili, i to se stává,“ zamítl to Thor.

„Nejsme skládka,“ zamručel Fury.

„Ne,“ přitakal Loki, „ale Midgard je – bez urážky – zaostalejší. Existence ostatních světů vám uniká. Nejste dlouhověcí, přirozeně silní, neovládáte magii ani jiné síly. To, včetně dalších faktorů, vás dělá snazšími cíli. Ale abych se vrátil k tématu, nic vám nehrozí.“

To, že Furymu nakonec nezbývalo nic jiného, než věřit Lokimu, byla asi nakonec ta nejlepší odplata, byť ji tak úplně nevymysleli oni.

~~~

Pár dní od toho incidentu na Helicarrieru se opět vydali ven. Potřebovali se protáhnout všichni a park se zdál jako vhodné místo, navíc se tam mohli bůžkové spřátelit i se svými vrstevníky.

„Žádná kouzla,“ připomněl Thor Lokimu. „Pozemšťany magie děsí.“

„Vynasnažím se,“ zhodnotil vážně. Nic lepšího říct nemohl, dělal to instinktivně. „Alespoň když budou Midgarďané v dohledu.“

Chvíli si házeli talířem. Ta neobvyklá rychlost při chytání, za níž mohlo snad každodenní cvičení a pilování dovedností, instinktů a boje, v kombinaci s Lokiho a Thorovou hbitostí a překvapivou přesností, zpočátku poutala pozornost, ovšem když tam byli déle a lidí si nevšímali, zkrátka splynuli s davem.

Házet si vydrželi půl hodiny, než Clint zavelel, že je čas na svačinu. Roztáhli si deku a spokojeně se usadili. Box s jídlem na první pohled vypadal naprosto běžně, ale uvnitř skrýval Starkovu technologii, takže měli pití vychlazené a sendviče stále teplé.

Z toho výjevu čišela neskutečná rodinná pohoda a oni se opravdu skvěle bavili.  _Tohle musíme dělat častěji_ , pomyslel si Steve. Skvěle to utužovalo týmového ducha.

Sotva dojedli, bohové se na chvíli rozprchli po parku, každý na jinou stranu, a další půlhodinu o nich nevěděli.

Když se za smluvený čas vrátili, oba byli nadšení, ale zatímco Lokimu se zamlouvala krajina, Thor se ptal, jestli se může připojit k partě dětí, které si společně hrály. Neviděli problém, vždyť tohle byl účel celého výletu. Thor neváhal a okamžitě vyběhl, ale Loki se ošíval. „Ostatní děti mě nemají rády,“ zamumlal potichu.

„Lidé jsou jiní než Ásgarďané,“ připomněla Natasha jemně. „Tak to zkus.“

Zaváhal, ale nakonec přikývl a rozběhl se za Thorem, který se už stačil začlenit do party vrstevníků. Dalšího potenciálního kamaráda přivítali s otevřenou náručí.

Brzy si všimli, že i přes to, co Loki o svém vztahu k ostatním říkal, zaujali oba vůdčí pozice. Hráli nějakou hru, kdy se rozdělili na dvě poloviny. Připomínalo jim to obvyklé pozemské hry, ale možná s ásgardskou úpravou.

Pobíhali po vymezeném prostoru proti sobě a vzájemně si předávali létající talíř. Trochu to připomínalo ultimate frisbee, ovšem oni se vzájemně podlézali, přeskakovali a obíhali, navíc neměli dvě brankoviště, ale jedno, takže se snažili talíř dostat k němu i od něj, záleželo, jestli byli v obklíčení nepřáteli.

Pár dospělých se po chvíli sledování svých ratolestí přiblížilo k Avengers, viděli totiž, že od nich ti dva přiběhli.

„Dobrý den. Můžeme si přisednout?“

Krátce na skupinku pohlédli a pak s pokrčením ramen přikývli. „Čí jsou to děti?“ zajímala se nějaká mladá žena a zvědavě po nich pokukovala. Ti dva nebyli podobní nikomu.

„Naše,“ odpověděli svorně.

Nechápavě se na ně zadívali. „Vaše?“ zopakoval její partner.

„Nemůže snad pět dospělých vychovávat dvě děti?“ broukl Tony vyzývavě. Steve jen s povzdechem protočil očima, Bruce se uchechtl a Clint s Natashou na sebe pohlédli.

„Ale neunesli jste je odněkud nebo tak, ne?“ strachovala se další matka.

„Ujišťuju vás, že kdyby s námi nechtěli být, tak nejsou,“ zazubil se Stark. To mu ostatní museli dát za pravdu. Na druhou stranu se nedalo říct, že by s nimi byli legálně. I když to povolil S.H.I.E.L.D., protože ten taky nebyl tak úplně čistý, přestože měl určité pravomoci na vyšších místech.

„Kdo se o ně stará?“

Ono se to nezdá, ale lidé jsou neskutečně zvědaví. Zvlášť ti, kteří ve svém životě neznají akci a dobrodružství. Potřebují něco nevšedního. „My všichni.“

„Ach. Bydlíte blízko sebe?“

„Společně v jednom takovém skromném bytečku,“ zamrmlal Clint tak tiše, že ho slyšeli jen Avengers.

Tony se na něj zašklebil. „Neurážej mou věž, nebo tě nechám platit nájem.“

Rodiče na ně zmateně koukali, když se jeden z nich plácl do čela: „Já věděl, že vás odněkud znám! Tony Stark, že? Ale to znamená, že vy ostatní jste Av –“

Jejich pohledy ho, potažmo ostatní, spolehlivě umlčely. „Přesně tak. Ale byli bychom rádi, kdybyste si to nechali pro sebe.“ Natasha vůbec nemluvila hlasem slibující pomstu, jestli nebudou mlčet. Vůbec.

Jenom zavrtěli hlavami a dali se spolu do řeči. Chvíli si spolu povídali, ale křik je donutil se zadívat na skupinku dětí, načež Avengers okamžitě vyskočili na nohy.

Loki se pral se svým bratrem a rozhodně to nevypadalo na cvičný souboj. Thor Lokiho vůbec nešetřil, ale ani mladší bůh se nedal a vedl překvapivě tvrdé údery.

Nebe se rázem zatáhlo, vzduch kolem nich zhoustl a okolo nich se objevily zelené jiskry.

Thor shodil Lokiho na zem a rozmáchl se pěstí, ale Loki ho dřív stačil nakopnout do břicha. Plazil se od něj pryč, ovšem starší ho chytil za kotníky a potáhl k sobě. Mág se přetočil, čímž se mu vykroutil, ale udělal tu chybu, že se nadzvedl a tentokrát ránu opravdu schytal.

Tou dobou už byli u nich. Steve popadl Thora, Clint Lokiho a odtrhli je od sebe. „To by stačilo!“ vykřikl lukostřelec.

Oba sebou na protest zazmítali a natáhli se po tom druhém, ale Avengeři drželi pevně. Tony s Brucem a Natashou, kteří se mezitím omluvili u dalších rodičů a sbalili celý jejich piknik, na ně zagestikulovali. Vytratili se mezi stromy a křoví, kde se k nim přidali i Steve s Clintem, táhnouce dva mladé bohy. Nešlo to nejlépe, protože jim nepomáhali, ale naštěstí se nebránili.

Jakmile měli soukromí, pustili je. Zůstali ale stát u nich, pro všechny případy. „Co to mělo znamenat?“ zeptal se Hawkeye ostře.

„Loki si začal!“ vyjekl Thor okamžitě.

Mág vytřeštil oči. „To není pravda!“

„Ale je! Zaútočil jsi na mě!“

„Ticho!“ Steve nekřičel, ne úplně, ale jeho rozhodný hlas působil jako prásknutí biče. Sklapli, ale nadále se probodávali pohledem. „Chceme vědět, co tohle mělo znamenat.“

„Loki,“ Clint se na něj otočil, „je pravda, že jsi na něj zaútočil?“

Zatvářil se ublíženě. „Není.“ Samozřejmě, proč by mu věřili? Je to stejné tady i na Ásgardu, odnese si trest, i když za nic nemůže. Zamrkal, aby zahnal slzy, a napjal se. Nechtěl před nimi plakat.

Bruce přelétl oba pohledem. „Tak co se stalo?“

„Thomas s Chrisem – dva kluci, taky bratři,“ začal pomalu Loki, „chtěli, abychom spolu bojovali. Odmítli jsme, samozřejmě.“

„Odmítli,“ zavrčel Thor, „a pak jsi na mě skočil zezadu!“

„Chris mě na tebe shodil!“ bránil se. „Jenom jsem zvedl ruce před sebe. Nechtěl jsem na tebe zaútočit.“

Přimhouřil oči. „Opravdu?“

Rozhodil rukama. „A proč bych to dělal? Proč bych tě napadal zezadu? Jsem tvůj bratr, Thore!“

Ještě chvíli váhal, než sklopil pohled k zemi. „Promiň mi to, Loki.“

Bůžek se rozzářil. Málokdy slýchal od Thora omluvná slova – a to hlavně proto, že v blízkosti byli jejich přátelé, zejména Sif. Důležitě zvedl hlavu, po slzách ani stopy. „Nic se neděje. Byl to jenom souboj.“

Avengers moudře pomlčeli o tom, že si z toho Loki odnese přinejmenším napuchlou tvář. Krev mu ale netekla, za což možná mohla ásgardská odolnost.

Nechtěli kazit tuhle idylku, ale beze slov se shodli, že se vrátí zpět na základnu.

Nicméně, tahle pohoda neměla dlouhého trvání, protože nikomu nedošlo, že není dobrý nápad se dívat na film, kde druhorozený princ lstí oklame korunního prince, aby se zmocnil trůnu.

Samozřejmě, že to vyvolalo hádku, navíc takovou, která nepřipouštěla zapojení Avengers.

„Proč by nemohl být mladší králem?“

„Starší jsou dřív připraveni vládnout.“

To byl rozumný argument. „Ale ne nutně silnější nebo chytřejší.“

„Otec sice ještě neurčil svého nástupce, ale musel bys ještě hodně trénovat, Loki,“ pronesl Thor.

Avengerům zablikal alarm. Jakmile se začaly  _hypotetické situace_ přenášet na určité osoby, bylo zle.

„Síla neznamená všechno,“ opanoval.

Zuřivě zavrtěl hlavou. „Ale k čemu je král, který neuchrání svůj vlastní lid? Silná říše musí mít silného vládce.“

„Mám magii.“

„Magie ti je k ničemu, Loki!“ vyjel po něm. „Magie je pro ženy a ty, kteří neumí bojovat. Kdybys ji neměl, co potom? Jsi slabý, vždyť se neubráníš ani Volstaggovi – a to bys jako princ měl! Hodíš se na rádce, ale krále ne.“

Rozhostilo se ticho, jak všichni zpracovávali řečená slova. Kouzelník zkameněl a Thor šokem pootevřel ústa. Natáhl k němu ruku: „Loki, já – poslouchej, já ne…“

Couvl před ním, snaže se o nepřístupný a nečitelný pohled, ale bolest způsobená slovy bratra z něj jenom čišela.

Stačila mu jedna myšlenka, aby se přenesl do svého pokoje, který vzápětí i zatarasil. Avengers ho nevyrazili hledat jenom díky Jarvisovi, jenž je upozornil, kde se Loki nachází.

A Thor tam stál, zíral do chodby, oči vytřeštěné. Naštvaný, zděšený a znechucený sám ze sebe.

Jak jen tohle mohl svému bratrovi říct?

 

 


	16. -15- Mráz, mlha a mág

Byli na nohou ještě dřív, než si plně uvědomili, co přesně se děje.

Avengers se střetli na chodbě vedoucí k Lokiho pokoji a bez váhání pokračovali směrem, odkud slyšeli chraptivý křik. Okolo kotníků se jim svíjela jedovatě zelená mlha, v níž občas něco zlatě problesklo.

Tu se dveře vedlejšího pokoje otevřely a ještě předtím, než hrdinové stačili doběhnout, se ze svého pokoje vyřítil Thor. Mihl se kolem nich snad světelnou rychlostí, prokličkoval mezi nimi a jako první vpadl do pokoje svého bratra.

Okamžitě do nich udeřil chlad. V pokoji snad mrzlo, stěny pokrývala jinovatka a místnost byla opět naplněná zelenozlatou mlhou.

Loki křičel, ten zvuk trhal uši i srdce. Vyděšený bolestivý křik.

„Loki!“ vyjekl Thor, a zatímco oni zpomalili, on se nahrnul až ke svému bratrovi do postele, na mráz a mlhu nehledě, a bez váhání si ho přitáhl do náručí.

Mág se probudil, vystřelil rukama v obraně, ovšem poznav bratra, schoulil se mu do náruče a přitiskl se k němu, pevně ho držel za triko i tělo a hystericky se rozplakal. „Thore, Thore, nechoď, zůstaň, prosím, prosím…“ štkal trhaně.

„Bratříčku,“ konejšil ho starší princ, tiskl se k němu a objímal ho, vytvářel svým tělem živý štít před světem. „Loki, nikam nejdu. Jsi v bezpečí, bráško. Zase ten sen.“

Téměř neznatelně přikývl. „Zima a sníh a mráz. Vy jste pryč. Thore, prosím, já nechci, nechci...“

„Klid, Loki, jsem u tebe. Neboj se, ochráním tě. Je to jenom sen.“

Loki měl od pevného svírání Thora zbělané klouby na rukou a starší z bratrů jasně cítil, že mu jeho stisk zanechá modřiny, neřekl však nic a nadále svého bratra utěšoval.

Clint učinil nerozhodný krok kupředu, ale Thor se na ně jenom podíval a zavrtěl hlavou. Pohnul rty, v očích prosbu.

Avengers sice váhali, ale nakonec bůžka uposlechli a vycouvali z pokoje, zavírajíce za sebou dveře. Mlha z chodby se vytratila a zdržovala se pouze v pokoji, i Lokiho vzlyky pomalu utichaly.

Hrdinové se automaticky přesunuli do obýváku, namísto aby se odebrali zpět do pokojů spát. „Tak já to řeknu,“ ozval se Stark. „Tohle bylo lehce děsivý. A ten křik trhal uši.“

Jen se na něj zadívali, zatímco Bruce lehce naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Já myslím,“ zamumlal, „že opravdu nebude Ásgarďan. Jak to Thor říkal? Jötun, Mrazivý obr, tak.“

 „Ať se mu zdálo cokoli, nebylo to poprvé,“ podotkla Natasha. „A souhlasím s tebou, Bruci. Může to mít nějakou spojitost.“

Steve zavrtěl hlavou. „To je zatím jedno. Jděte zase spát, Thor to má pod kontrolou. Mluvit můžeme i ráno.“

~~~

Když se Loki znovu probudil, bylo už ráno. Sotva otevřel oči, zjistil, že na něj hledí pár nebesky modrých očí a kolem těla má stále ochranářsky rozhozené paže staršího bratra. „Dobré jitro,“ zašeptal.

Thor se radostně usmál. „Dobré ráno, Loki.“ Celou noc setrval u svého bratra, až nakonec oba usnuli v jedné posteli. Vesměs to nebylo nic zvláštního, když se jim v Ásgardu zdálo něco škaredého, většinou spávali spolu, navíc měli komnaty hned vedle sebe.

Mág se odtáhl a posadil. Chystal se slézt z postele, když ho Thorovy prsty okolo jeho zápěstí zastavily. Zmateně se otočil a nakrčil čelo. „Promiň mi, Loki,“ vyhrkl Thor. „Omlouvám se. Nechtěl jsem říct, co jsem řekl. Včera, však víš. Já… je mi to strašně líto, bratříčku. Nemyslel jsem to tak. Odpustíš mi to?“

Stiskl rty v úzkou linku. Nehýbal se, hleděl na něj a zvažoval jeho slova. Trvalo dlouhých několik nekonečných vteřin, než se lehce usmál a přikývl. „Já vím, že jsi to tak nemyslel. Samozřejmě, že ti odpustím.“

Než se nadál, už ho Thor zase drtil v objetí a Loki mu ho oplácel. Jistěže Thorovi odpustil, vždyť je jeho bratr!

O chvíli později již oba převlečení vcházeli do jídelny, kde popřáli Avengerům dobré ráno a usedli s nimi ke stolu.

„Jsi v pořádku, Loki?“ ptal se Clint starostlivě.

„Ano,“ přikývl princ. „Jenom noční můra, nic víc. Omlouvám se, že jsem vás probudil.“

„Nemusíš se omlouvat,“ ujistili ho okamžitě všichni. Dál to však nerozebírali, neboť viděli, že mladému bůžkovi to není po chuti, a pustili se do snídaně.

I přes jeho slova však Lokiho celý den neviděli. A tím mysleli opravdu celý den, ani na oběd. Měli o něj strach, ale Thor říkal, že není třeba se obávat. Podle něj Loki na něčem – čemkoli – pracuje. Dělá to vždycky po hádkách, neshodách, zlých snech a tak podobně.

„Takže ve zkratce Tony v dětském a nesmrtelném provedení,“ zamyslel se Bruce, když společně v obýváku hráli Monopoly.

Steve si povzdechl. „Přesně to jsme potřebovali.“ Nevšímal si lehce šokovaných pohledů a pokračoval: „Ale stejně. O Tonym alespoň víme, že je v dílně. Z Lokiho pokoje neslyším nic, jako by tady ani nebyl.“

„Taky není,“ odvětil Thor nevzrušeně.

Tímhle zdánlivě jednoduchým prohlášením si získal jejich veškerou pozornost. Okamžitě se zadívali na Ásgarďana, který jenom posunul svou figurku a zmateně se na ně zadíval. „Co je?“

„Jak jako, že tady není?“ nechápal Steve.

„Prostě se přemístil mimo Avengers Tower,“ pokrčil rameny. „Dneska už počtvrté. Zatím je pryč asi hodinu.“

Vyloženě na něj zírali, ústa nevěřícně pootevřená. „Nenapadlo tě nám o tom říct?“ dostal ze sebe konečně Clint.

Hromovládce se zatvářil kajícně. „Měl jsem? Omlouvám se, občas stále zapomínám, že na Midgardu jsou věci jinak než v Ásgardu. Žádný strach, Loki nedělá problémy. Kdyby ano, asi byste o tom už i věděli,“ dodal chytře. „Jednou zmizel i na několik dní. Ale vždycky se objeví a je v pořádku.“

Natasha nevěřícně zavrtěla hlavou. Jak jen si toho mohla nevšimnout? „A jak víš, že je pryč?“

„Jsme ve spojení, navíc umím rozpoznat bratrovu magii. Když je poblíž, vím o tom, zvlášť pokud magii používá.“

Stark se zvědavě naklonil dopředu. „Ale jak se dostal z věže? Mám tady nejlepší bezpečnostní opatření, které můžeš sehnat.“

„Nezapomeň, že my neoperujeme s magií,“ podotkl Bruce. „Alespoň ne pokud nemáme po boku někoho, kdo ano.“

Neochotně musel přiznat, že Jarvis stále nedokáže zaznamenat magickou energii natolik dobře, jak by potřebovali.

„Jednoduše se přenesl,“ vysvětlil Thor. „Není to teleportace, tu ještě neumí, ale cestuje skrz stíny. Podle Lokiho i matky je to jednodušší způsob cestování, protože šetří energii a je lehčí na naučení, přestože má své omezení, totiž že se skrz stíny nemůže dostat úplně kamkoli.“

Tony s Brucem se na sebe krátce podívali _na-tohle-se-budeme-muset-zeptat-Lokiho_ pohledy, jelikož zrovna o tomhle slyšeli prvně. Cestování skrz stíny? Vyznělo to jako z nějakého fantasy nebo sci-fi filmu, kde je hlavní postava typicky klišé záporák s bolestivou minulostí, jehož se všichni straní jenom kvůli černým vlasům a bledé pleti a odtažitému chování.

Dobře, tenhle popis by přesně seděl na Lokiho, až na to, že on prostě nebyl obyčejný padouch z nějaké béčkové temné romance pro náctileté.

„Takže je prostě někde pryč,“ shrnul to Clint. „Nemáme tušení, kde. A kdy se vrátí.“

Thor přikývl. „Ovšem není moc daleko. Jak jsem říkal, jsme ve spojení. Je to kouzlo naší mamky a Lokiho společně, aby bylo silnější.“

Chvíli bylo ticho, než lukostřelec rezignoval. „Fajn. Ale potom si s ním budu muset promluvit.“

Pokračovali ve hře, nevědouce, jestli mají být nervózní nebo naopak klidnější, ale nervozita vítězila na plné čáře, byť je Thor ujišťoval, že je všechno v pořádku a Loki je přece schopný mág a i když na Ásgardu možná nepatří mezi nejlepší bojovníky, má válečnický výcvik a díky svým schopnostem zvládne i dospělé Midgarďany.

Jak už to tak bývá, samozřejmě, že nějaká vyšší síla musela úplně popřít vše, co bylo řečeno, a převrátit to naruby. Jinak to ve světě totiž nefungovalo.

Už byl pomalu večer a Loki se stále nevracel, když se čekajícím Avengerům ozval Jarvis s tím, že se někdo pokouší přes jeho síť o komunikaci.

Hovor mezi nimi utichl a Tony obrátil pohled ke stropu. „Povol to, Jarve, ale jenom hovor. Zabezpeč všechny složky a data,“ rozhodl po krátkém přemítání. Mohl by to být Loki, ten kluk by byl teoreticky schopný všeho.

„Samozřejmě, pane,“ odvětil počítač okamžitě.

O pár vteřin později se z Jarvisových reproduktorů ozval jim známý hlas: „Zdravím, Avengers.“

Všichni strnuli, okamžitě se bojově napjali a podívali na sebe. Nebyl to Loki, nýbrž jiný padouch, s nímž často bojovali.

Victor Von Doom, známý také jako král Latverie, malé země v Karpatách. Stejně jako Loki, i on ovládal magii, byť poněkud jiného druhu. Tenhle muž se železnou maskou patřil mezi nejnebezpečnější lidi planety, o tom nebylo pochyb.

A rozhodně nevolal jenom tak.

„Co chceš, Doome?“ procedil Iron Man skrz zaťaté zuby.

Král si hraně povzdychl. „Ach, Stark. Taktní jako vždycky.“

„K věci,“ utrhl se i Steve.

„Jak si přejete.“ Následovala krátká pauza, než se Victor jal vysvětlovat, proč že se jim zkoušel nabourat do systému. „Mám u sebe něco, co by vás asi hodně zajímalo.“

Čekali, nehodlali odpovídat, však on jim to řekne sám. A taky řekl, i když ne on.

„Clinte?“

Na moment se jim zastavila srdce. Lokiho třesoucí se hlas je vykolejil, tohle nečekali, přestože nejspíš prostě měli.

Pouze Thor stačil zděšeně vykřiknout „Loki!“, když se Latverian opět chopil slov: „Byl jsem celkem překvapený, když jsem ho viděl v parku. Nejprve jsem nevěřil, ale opravdu to je Loki. Budiž mu připsáno k dobru, že si mě všimnul, ale vám zjevně nic neřekl. Některé věci se nemění.“

Loki s Doomem párkrát spolupracoval, ještě jako dospělý. Ale teď byla jiná situace, tohle bylo zatraceně vážné. V téhle podobě byl mág proti Victorovi snad bezbranný, navíc netušili, co všechno by byl král schopen mu provést.

Clint polkl, stejně jako ostatní se snažil potlačit vztek a strach. Přivřel oči, aby zklidnil dech, a pak se rozhodným hlasem zeptal: „Co chceš, Victore?“

Jedno věděli jistě. Byli by schopní udělat snad cokoli, aby malého boha dostali zpět.

 

 


	17. -16- Druhá fáze

„Co bych asi tak mohl chtít?“ I přes reproduktory zněl jeho hlas namyšleně a samolibě. „Mladý mág se značným zatím nerozvinutým potenciálem. Co myslíte,  _že bych tak mohl chtít_?“

Zděšením téměř nedýchali, hlavami se jim honily myšlenky. Jakkoli neradi si to připouštěli, dávalo smysl, že Doom se o Lokiho bude teď zajímat ještě víc. Teď, když je malý a navzdory všem dovednostem ještě není natolik schopný, aby odolal zkušenému kouzelníkovi, jakým Latverian byl.

„Loki!“ vyjekl Thor zoufale, rozhlížel se okolo. Někde velmi blízko na blankytně modrém nebi zahřmělo. „Nechce mého bratra být! Jako princ Ásgardu říkám, že jestli mu ublížíte –“

„Není v mém zájmu mu ublížit,“ přerušil ho Viktor. „Pověz, Loki, udělal jsem ti něco?“

Jeho hlas byl tichý a jaksi cizí, když odpovídal. „Ne.“ Jednoduchá, strohá odpověď. „Nic mi neudělal.“

A i přestože mluvil pravdu, ve skutečnosti nebyl v pořádku. Victor mu možná neublížil tělesně – zatím –, ale neměli nejmenší ponětí, co už mohl stačit napáchat svými schopnostmi.

„Jestli ho chcete, přijďte si pro něj,“ broukl král. „A společně s ním si odneste i problémy. Zahodíte všechno kvůli někomu jako je Loki?“

Opět se ozval hrom, tentokrát značně hlasitěji. Ve vzduchu ucítili ozon a Natasha koutkem oka postřehla, že staršímu Ásgarďanovi mezi prsty probliklo několik jisker* a Mjölnir opodál se v reakci na jeho city zdvihl, ovšem zůstal levitovat ve vzduchu, připraven kdykoli vyrazit ke svému majiteli. „Tohle je urážka! Stihne vás trest bohů!“

Doom se zasmál, z výhružek, které korunní princ myslel vážně, si nedělal hlavu. „Co by mohli udělat? Vždyť jednoho z  _bohů_ mám přímo tady.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel, dopřával si dramatickou pauzu. „Víte, kam přijít, jestli o něj budete stát.“ A s těmito slovy se rozhostilo ticho.

„Spojení přerušeno,“ zahlásil Jarvis poměrně zbytečně, vždyť tahle skutečnost byla zřejmá.

A samozřejmě, Tony byl první, kdo si neodpustil komentář. „Právě se nám vysmál do obličeje,“ odfrkl si. „Jediné, co chtěl, bylo se pochlubit.“

Steve si ho nevšímal (ne že by to někdy dělal), jenomže teď měl na starosti důležitější věci. Sklonil se k hromovládci, který se nepatrně chvěl a jeho tělem jako by občas probleskla elektřina, jež však vylepšenému vojákovi nic neudělala. „Thore. Thore, uklidni se, ano?“

Nechtěl se uklidnit, nemohl se uklidnit. S nevídanou silou, jakou znali od dospělého Thora, ne od jeho dětské verze, od sebe Rogerse odstrčil. Doposud čisté nebe se náhle zahalilo temně černými mraky a spustil se prudký liják – a to jenom během pěti vteřin.

Dobře, tohle asi později budou muset nějak vysvětlit. Být kdekoli jinde než v New Yorku, šlo by to značně hůř, ale už teď měli dopředu připravenou odpověď, která na tyhle v poslední dobou neobvyklé prudké změny počasí vždycky fungovaly (možná i proto, že byly pravdivé): „Thor se naštval.“

Ne vážně, Newyorčané na tuhle odpověď už byli zvyklí a většina (hlavně ženská část obyvatelstva) tohle vysvětlení v klidu přijala.

Nicméně, zrovna tímhle teď neměli čas se zabývat. Jeden velice rozezlený bůžek jim právě div že nepobíhal skrz celý obývák, a co hůř, Jarvis hlásil přehřívání veškeré elektroniky, i vypnuté. A kéž by jen elektroniky, vlastně celé sítě v tomhle patře.

Steve, který při tom silném pohybu zavrávoral, již našel ztracenou rovnováhu a bez váhání se opět přitočil k Thorovi. Všichni se semkli blíž k němu, museli ho zklidnit. Opravdu nepotřebovali, aby museli řešit ještě tohle. „Thore!“ zvolal velitelským hlasem, jenž donutil Ásgarďana zastavit na místě a jen na něj zírat. Steve věděl, že tenhle tón bude fungovat, nesměl se jen nechat zastrašit a dát najevo vůdcovskou rozhodnost. Vždyť hlavně ve válečnické společnosti bylo postavení důležité, a jakkoli malý Thor mohl být, vyrůstal, kde vyrůstal, takže měl k autoritám, byť jednou z nich také byl, respekt. „Soustřeď se, jasné? Nemůžeme Lokiho zachránit, když budeš dělat problémy.“

Rázem byl krotký jako beránek. Všechny je pozoroval s lehce přimhouřenýma, snad podezřívavýma, očima. „Proč ten muž řekl, co řekl?“

Neklidně se na sebe podívali. Nemohli říct pravdu, nebo ano? Mohli situaci akorát ještě více zhoršit.

Clint si olízl rty. „Je to složité. Vysvětlíme ti to potom, ano?“

„Ale –“

„Teď není správná chvíle, Thore,“ zarazil ho Bruce jemně. „Navíc by bylo dobré, aby u toho byl Loki. A k tomu ho musíme nejprve zachránit, takže co se soustředit na to?“

K jeho smůle to dávalo smysl a byl si toho dobře vědom. „Slibujete, že to později vysvětlíte?“

„Slibujeme,“ souhlasili jednohlasně.

„Dobře,“ přikývl. „Potom to bude chtít plán.“

~~~

Latveria by mohla být krásnou zemí se svou polohou v Karpatách, ovšem to by jí nesměl vládnout někdo jako doktor Doom. I přes to bylo nutné poznamenat, že nejen hlavní město Doomstadt, ale i Doomův hrad, jenž stál na vrcholku hory tyčící se nad Doomstadtem, byli jednoznačně fascinujícími místy.

Hrad se hemžil Doomboty (vážně, ten chlap má úchylku na své vlastní jméno), kovovými roboty, které Latverian sám stvořil. Svým způsobem se podobali Iron Manovu brnění, ovšem nebyli tak odolní a účinní. Jednoduše řečeno, ani zdaleka nedosahovali kvalit nějakého ze Starkových výrobků. I přesto jich bylo obrovské množství a jak Avengers (i dospělý Loki) věděli, dokázali napáchat spoustu škody.  

Ačkoli nic z toho Loki nemohl vědět jistě, dokázal si vyvodit, v jak nebezpečné a zapeklité situaci se právě nacházel. Druhý mág se k němu zatím choval celkem mile, ovšem to nic neměnilo na skutečnosti, že by tady neměl být. Nicméně poblíž nebyl vhodný stín pro přenos, a i kdyby chtěl zmizet, vědcova síla blokovala tu jeho.

Nelíbilo se mu to. Bez své magie, tudíž možnosti úprku, se Loki najednou cítil zranitelný. Na rozdíl od Thora neměl mocné kladivo, které děsilo nepřátele na míle daleko už jenom tím, že jej nikdo jiný neuzvedl.

Netušil, co přesně po něm ten muž v kovové masce chtěl, ale měl z toho špatný pocit. Ten muž ho znal, stejně jako on znal jeho. Lokiho _magie_ poznala tu Doomovu, byť on samotný si nic nevybavoval.

Byl zmatený, nechápal, co se děje. A tak mohl jenom sedět v jedné z ohromných laboratoří na hradě a vyčkávat. Prostředí bylo svým způsobem známé, připomínalo Starkovu dílnu v Avengers Tower, byť se zde nacházelo mnohem více chemikálií a robotů-sluhů.

Jeho emoční rozpoložení se ještě zhoršilo po hovoru s Avengers. Nepomáhal tomu ani úzkostlivý pocit způsobený Doomovou mocí, kdy Loki jasně a zřetelně cítil jeho magii. Nenápadně se pokoušel dostat k němu do hlavy a ovládnout jeho mysl i tělo nenásilným způsobem. Taky se mu na pár vteřin podařilo prince přesvědčit, že je všechno v pořádku, že tady opravdu chce být – to byla ta část, kdy říkal, že mu Victor nic neudělal –, nicméně hned nato se mu opět podařilo postavit okolo své mysli další štíty a obranné vrstvy.

Nebylo to potřeba, protože sotva Latverian přerušil hovor se superhrdiny, jeho tlak povolil. I přesto se Loki cítil víc než zmateně, měl sevřené hrdlo a v hrudi ho cosi bolelo.

_Zahodíte všechno kvůli někomu jako je Loki?_

Proč to řekl? To mág nevěděl, ale dokázal rozpoznat, že v těch slovech se skrývalo mnoho pravdy. Jen netušil, jaké. Nepřišli by pro něj, protože je mág? Protože není tak silný jako ostatní děti na Ásgardu?

O tom pochyboval. Midgarďané nebyli jako Ásgarďané, přinejmenším ne tihle. Těm jeho schopnosti nevadily, naopak je vítali víc než radostně. Nesmáli se mu ani ho pro to neodsuzovali. Věděl to jistě. On dovedl poznat lež i v tak útlém věku.

Ne, tohle nebylo ono.

Tak… co potom?

„Vím, nad čím přemýšlíš,“ broukl Latverian sedící jen kousek od něj na stejné posuvné židli, na níž zaujímal pozici on. „Chceš vědět?“

Ásgarďan sevřel rty, odhodlán mlčet, nechtěl dávat najevo jakoukoli slabost. Ale zvědavost, jež byla spjatá s jeho osobností, ho přeci jen přemohla. „Co jste tím myslel?“

Za svou kovovou maskou se Victor von Doom usmál, byť tohle gesto nemohl mág vidět. Naklonil se k němu dopředu, pohlédl mu zpříma do očí. Nebyl lepší čas zahájit další fázi jeho plánu než teď. Klada důraz na každé slovo, pomalu a zřetelně spustil: „Avengers ti lžou, Loki, už od první chvíle, kdy ses dostal do téhle podoby. Nevěříš mi? Nevadí. Ukážu ti to.“


	18. -17- Plán nepřítele vychází

Fury by nebyl nadšený.

Věděli to všichni, možná s výjimkou Thora, jenž si ředitelovu povahu jednoduše nepamatoval, nicméně to neměnilo nic na faktu, že by z jejich plánu neskákal do vzduchu a patrně by jim nedovolil nikam letět.

Proto mu taky nic neříkali. Měli s Latverií diplomatickou smlouvu, při jejímž porušení hrozila válka, a i když by nakonec nebylo tak těžké malou zemi porazit, Doom oplýval spoustou vynálezů a tajemstvími, o nichž neměli ani zdání. Nepochybovali, že střet by přinesl krvavé oběti civilistů.

Jenomže ona smlouva byla dost nejasná a Doom si vlastně mohl beztrestně útočit na New York, aniž by ho mohli zabít. Pouze Avengers nesměli jen tak zaútočit na Latverii. Těžko by se vysvětlovalo, že Victor unesl malého Lokiho, toho boha, s nímž bojovali a jenž měl v minulosti s doktorem i spojenecké styky, a že oni ho chtějí zpátky.

Ne, to by neobstálo, nehledě na pravdivost situace.

Navíc, osvobození Lokiho by bylo i ve Furyho zájmu, alespoň v to tedy doufali. Nemohli dovolit, aby bůh v jakékoli podobě, dospělé i dětské, padl do područí Doomovy moci a stal se jeho zbraní. Navíc Lokiho stále potřebovali, jelikož museli dva prince proměnit zpět do jejich dospělých já, a přestože zatím nevěděl jak, naděje přeci umírá poslední a oni mohli doufat, že nějaký způsob najde.

Problém by nastal ve chvíli, kdy by Latverian nějakým způsobem vrátil Lokiho do původní podoby a Thor by tím pádem zůstal tak, jak momentálně byl.

Takže ne, tohle jednoduše nemohli dovolit a těmito důvody se hodlali ohánět při obhajování u jednookého ředitele S.H.I.E.L.D.u.

Z celé skupiny zmítal Thorem neklid nejvíce. Nebylo to až tak nepřekvapivé, jelikož on jediný nevěděl, proti komu vlastně stojí a kdo přesně má jeho malého bratříčka, natož co mu hrozí nebo co mu již mohli provést.

Vzduch v quinjetu divže neprobíjel elektřinou. Okolo se stahovala šedá bouřková mračna, ale i Thorova neovládaná síla si uvědomovala, že chce-li co nejdříve zachránit svého bratra, jednoznačně lépe se jim poletí bez deště a blesků. Zvlášť, když letěli v noci, kde už tak mohly vzniknout problémy s tmou.

Země i oceán pod jejich nohama ubíhaly až moc pomalu. Trvalo snad věčnost, než se ze severní Ameriky dostali do východní Evropy na Balkánský poloostrov, ovšem sotva překonali hranici Latverie, začali s klesáním. Nesměli si dovolit, aby je kdokoli spatřil, byť nepochybovali, že Doom se o jejich přítomnosti dozví tak jako tak, dřív nebo později, pokud už rovnou nevěděl.

Začínalo svítat, když přistáli asi kilometr před Doomstadtem. Nemohli prostě vletět do hlavního města s bojovým letounem, jelikož quinjet kromě levné osobní dopravy se službami Air Hawkeye fungoval i jako docela účinná zbraň.

A oni mohli alespoň zkusit vyvarovat se střetům, ne? Jedna z možností, ne-li hlavní možnost, jak získat Lokiho zpět, stále bylo vyjednávání s králem. Přece se mohli nějak dohodnout.

Možná. A nebo taky ne, protože s Victorem von Doomem někdy (často) opravdu nebývala rozumná řeč. Ten chlap byl inteligentní, to nepochybně, ale zároveň šílenec a s takovými lidmi je dlouhá domluva, pokud vůbec nějaká.

Vyskákali z letounu, všichni v bojových oblecích. I Thor neklidně držel Mjölnir za poutko na topůrku, ochotný porušit zákaz užívání kladiva, aby zachránil mladšího prince.

„Jsi si opravdu jistý, že chceš jít s námi a nechceš zůstat tady?“ obrátil se Steve na bůžka.

Thor hrdě vztyčil hlavu a sevřel Mjölnir pevněji. „Nebudu tady čekat, když je Loki v nebezpečí,“ zahlásil odhodlaně. Nebyl zbabělec, nýbrž válečník, a tak to hodlal dokázat. Jediný, o koho se bál, byl Loki. Neměl pomyšlení na to, že by zůstal v bezpečí, zatímco ostatní by jeho bratra zachraňovali. Vždyť za to, že ho Victor chytil, vlastně mohl on sám.

Nebylo to nic jiného, než čistá pravda. Kdyby tehdy večer na Lokiho nevyjel, netoulal by se přes den, jak to měl ve zvyku, když chtěl utišit myšlenky a stranit se v tu chvíli nechtěné společnosti. A jistě, Thor věděl, že si to nemůže dávat za vinu úplně, jelikož nemohl tušit, že Lokimu hrozí nebezpečí, neboť svou magií by se obyčejným Midgarďanům ubránil, ale stejně cítil lehký osten viny a výčitky. Matka s otcem mu vtloukali do hlavy, aby svého mladšího bratra chránil – a teď ho chytil neznámý mág a on u toho ani nebyl, aby tomu mohl zabránit, nebo se o to přinejmenším pokusit.

„Dobře,“ přikývl Clint. „Ale budeš se držet vzadu a poslouchat nás, ano? Dokud neřekneme, nebudeš nic dělat. Je to jasné?“

„Jasné, Clinte,“ přitakal horlivě.

„Slibuješ?“

Nasadil vážný pohled a přitiskl si pěst na srdce. „Máte slovo ásgardského prince, že nepůjdu proti vašim rozkazům.“

„Dobrá,“ odsouhlasil Kapitán. „Zaujměte pozice. Nejprve to zkusit po dobrém, až potom po zlém. Tony, pro boha tě prosím, trochu taktu.“

„Možná jsem občas lehkomyslný, ale nejsem idiot, Steve.“

„To bych se i hádal,“ zamumlal si pro sebe, načež Clint propukl v hlasitý hurónský smích, kterému podlehli i ostatní. Jen Stark Rogersovi věnoval pohoršený pohled, ale koutky úst mu cukaly vzhůru. „Fajn, tak klid. Jdeme!“

Ujít tu krátkou vzdálenost k hlavnímu městu nebylo složité. Nešli přímo po hlavní cestě, ale drželi se skrytí mezi stromy v lese všude okolo. Postupovali rychle, běželi a letěli, Bruce zatím držel Hulka na uzdě. Steve zvolil takové tempo, aby všichni stačili a neoddělovali se od sebe, protože to bylo to poslední, o co by na neznámém území stáli. Netušili, jestli Latverian nemá náhodou někde senzory nebo obranné Doomboty, museli být obezřetní.

Už ani nebyli překvapení, že i malý Thor se v pořádku přizpůsobil jejich tempu. Ásgarďané přeci jen měli něco do sebe a i když se od pozemšťanů nelišili vzhledově (víceméně, protože všichni byli až nechutně krásní a připomínali kulturisty), schopnostmi rozhodně vyčnívali, kdyby ne tou dlouhověkostí.

Zpomalili, až když se blížili k branám města. Doslova branám, celé místo odehnávaly hradby s malým množstvím strážních věží. Působilo to trochu jako nějaké středověké sídlo, zvlášť ještě s tím hradem v dálce na hoře. „Tohle místo se podobá městům na Ásgardu,“ zamumlal Thor a nakrčil čelo. „Myslel jsem, že na Midgardu všechna města vypadají jako New York?“

„Víceméně ano,“ špitla Natasha. „Jen Latveria je čestná výjimka.“

Thor chápavě přikývl. Lehce neklidným pohledem přejel všechny dospělé a pak opět pokračovali k cestě.

Vyšli z lesa na silnici a s hrdým pomalým krokem mířili přímo k bráně. Zbraně měli uvolněné a svěšené na znamení míru pro případné stráže či Doomboty.

Ovšem jediné, co z dálky u brány zahlédli, byla malá postava sedící na zemi, kterou okamžitě poznali. „Loki!“ vypískl Thor nadšeně a přidal do kroku, jenže Iron Man ho urychleně popadl za paži. „Hele! Co je?“

„Pomalu, Thore,“ varoval ho vynálezce. „Může to být past.“

 Pro sebe se zamračil. „On by použil mého bratra jako návnadu?“

„A s radostí,“ odpověděl Bruce. „Proto musíme opatrně.“

Korunní princ nic neřekl, ale opět zvolnil krok, přestože téměř vibroval napětím. Zkracovali vzdálenost mezi nimi na pouhé desítky metrů, až zastavili nějakých pět yardů od bůžka. „Loki?“ promluvil znova Thor opatrně.

Mág, jenž doposud seděl na zemi s nohama přitaženýma k tělu, rukama okolo nich a hlavou zabořenou mezi koleny, se teď pohnul a podíval se na ně. „Takže jste opravdu přišli,“ hlesl potichu. „On říkal, že přijdete. Měl pravdu.“ Svěsil ruce a pomalu se postavil, nespouštěl je z dohledu. „Proč jste přišli?“

„Cože?“ nechápal Thor. Udělal krok dopředu, ale Loki couvl. „Přišli jsme tě zachránit, samozřejmě!“

„Loki,“ ozval se opatrně Banner, „co se stalo?“

„Nechal mě jít.“ Strohá odpověď, která jim toho však řekla víc, než na co se ptali.

Udělali dalších několik kroků k němu a Loki opět couvl, až narazil zády do zdi za sebou. Jedno bylo jasné: Doom by ho nenechal jít, kdyby si nebyl jistý, že se vrátí. Tony odklopil masku svého obleku: „Loki, co ti udělal?“

Bůžek sevřel ruce v pěst a okolo nich se mu začala svíjet zelená mlha. „Ukázal mi pravdu.“ Mlha zhoustla, objevily se v ní zlaté jiskry. V Lokiho zelených očích se zaleskly slzy. „Proč jste mi neřekli, že dospělý já je zlý? Nesnášíte mě a Thor není můj bratr. Všichni do jednoho mě _nenávidíte_!“

Ohromeně mlčeli, sledujíce, kterak se malý princ začíná klepat. Jeho magie vířila okolo v útočném i obranném gestu. Možná mohli očekávat, že Victor Lokimu ukáže nějaké záznamy z jejich bojů, ke kterým se jinde na internetu nedostal. Mohli, ale neočekávali.

Thor zmateně zavrtěl hlavou. „Jak to myslíš? Já _jsem_ tvůj bratr!“

Clint si klekl, aby tak srovnal jejich úroveň, a natáhl k Lokimu ruku, jenže ho zarazila zelenavá bariéra před ním. Zatvářil se téměř žalostně. „Loki, poslouchej. Není to tak, že bychom tě nesnášeli. Jde o to, že –“

„Chci zpátky do Avengers Tower,“ přerušil ho. Nestál o žádné výmluvy, ne teď, když všechno bylo ještě čerstvé. Musel si srovnat myšlenky, udělat si pořádek v hlavě… a i přes to všechno jim nechtěl ublížit. Věděl, že kdyby teď vedli tuhle debatu, neudržel by se a jeho magie by se mstila. „Prosím,“ dodal.

Při tom zlomeném odevzdaném tónu jenom přikývl a opět se narovnal. Krátce pohlédl na ostatní hrdiny, věnoval jeden pohled hradu a pak Barton beze slova vykročil pryč od města, následován ostatními. Loki šel za nimi, Thor ve vzdálenosti jedné a půl stopy, kam ho bariéra pustila. Na nic se neptal, i on moudře usoudil, že není vhodná doba.

Let zpátky v napjatém tichu byl ještě delší než cesta do Latverie.


	19. -18- O hrdinech, padouších a pizze

Nejprve si mysleli, že Loki spí. Seděl téměř nehnutě, hlavu opřenou o stěnu letounu a oči zavřené. Vypadal tak strašně zranitelně a zraněně, až se jim z toho chtělo brečet. Bariéra, jíž doposud udržoval, zmizela. Ale sotva někdo udělal krok jeho směrem, otevřel oči a narovnal se, najednou zcela bdělý, připravený bojovat.

Lámala se jim srdce z pomyšlení, že by z nich měl malý Loki strach. Nechtěli, aby se jich bál, nechtěli ani, aby někam utíkal a něco se mu stalo.

Nesnažili se s ním promluvit, neboť usoudili, že teď by to nemělo cenu. Sotva vystoupili z quinjetu, Loki se apaticky zavřel do svého pokoje a hezkých pár hodin o něm nevěděli. Tentokrát se však nervózně ujišťovali každých pět minut, je-li opravdu vevnitř a nic se mu nestalo.

Naléhat zkusili pouze jednou. Snažili se přemluvit Jarvise, aby je pustil dovnitř, ale on odmítal, dokonce i když se ozval Tony. „Nemyslím si, že je moudré teď mladého Lokiho rušit. Vyjádřil přání být o samotě. Není v bolesti a odpovídá na mé dotazy, i když se zdá, že upadl do podivného stavu meditace. Mé senzory zaznamenaly magickou energii skrz naskrz jeho pokoj, ale osobně si nemyslím, že se jedná o něco nebezpečného.“

„Jsi umělá inteligence,“ zamrmlal Clint nerudně, jelikož potřeboval vztek, jenž se v něm potichu hromadil, někde vybít, „nemůžeš myslet –“

„Hej!“ vyštěkl dopáleně Tony. „Jestli tady chceš bydlet, chovej se k Jarvisovi slušně.“

„ _Pánové_ ,“ přerušil je Steve. „Nehádejte se. Chápu, že je to vypjatá situace, ale nebudeme si vybíjet vztek osobách okolo.“

Clint se zarazil, pár vteřin na Tonyho zíral, než si složil hlavu do dlaní. „Promiň, Tony. Tobě taky, Jarvisi,“ dodal, vědom si toho, že Stark by omluvu nepřijal, kdyby se neomluvil i jeho robotovi. „Já jen…“

Máchl rukou, čímž ho spolehlivě umlčel. Vynálezce jenom zavrtěl hlavou a povzdechl si. „Omluva přijata, není třeba to dál rozmazávat.“ Znali se dostatečně dobře, aby ostatní porozuměli i nevyřčeným slovům. _Chápu, jak se cítíš, protože se cítím úplně stejně._

„Zajímalo by mě, co Loki dělá,“ nadhodil Bruce, aby trochu odlehčil atmosféru. „Podle Jarvisových slov něco kouzlí.“

„Je to mág, překvapovalo by mě, kdyby nečaroval,“ zamumlal Thor s netypickým sarkasmem, jenž poněkud udivil přítomné dospělé. Ovšem za tu dobu, kterou strávili s mladšími verzemi bohů, se naučili, že tisíciletí zjevně povahu změní. Thor, ať už jako dítě či dospělý, zůstával stejně netrpělivý, když byli zranění jeho milovaní. „Mě by spíš zajímalo, jak dlouho tam bude.“

Steve se lehce pousmál a položil bohovi ruku na rameno v uklidňujícím gestu. „Dejme mu tolik času, kolik jen potřebuje.“

Hromovládce naštvaně rozhodil rukama: „Já to ale nechápu! Proč se vůbec zavřel? O čem to předtím mluvil? Proč říkal, že nejsem jeho bratr? Nikdo mi nic nevysvětlil a já to chci vědět!“ Mezi jeho prsty proběhla elektřina a vzduch na chvíli naplnil ozon.

Kapitán zpevnil sevření na jeho rameni. „Já vím,“ ujistil ho. „A vysvětlení taky dostaneš, ale nejprve musíme počkat na Lokiho. Chce to jen trpělivost.“

Něco si pro sebe zamumlal, ale pod pohledy Avengerů, zejména neústupného pohledu Kapitána Ameriky, přeci jen ustoupil a souhlasil, že vyčká, až bude jeho bratr připraven vyjít z pokoje a mluvit s nimi.

Mág se neukázal na oběd, a i když věděli, že by měl jíst, zejména po emočním vyčerpání (a nejspíš i magickém, ale tím si nebyli jistí), nechtěli tlačit na pilu a pokoušet štěstí, takže pouze nechali stranou nějaké jídlo, kdyby měl hlad později.

Přestali počítat hodiny, kdy naposledy slyšeli či viděli Lokiho, nechtěli si způsobovat větší deprese, než jaké už kvůli své práci měli.

Všichni v obývacím pokoji zpozorněli a napjali se, když z chodby od pokojů uslyšeli tiché kroky. Jen o pár vteřin později se Loki vynořil ze dveří, setkávaje se se shromážděným týmem. Byli tady všichni, i Tony, jelikož on nechtěl riskovat, že by zmizel do dílny a Loki by se zrovna v tu chvíli objevil. I přesto, jak vystupoval na veřejnosti, ho tahle situace zasáhla emočně stejně tak jako ostatní.

Vypadal příšerně. Kůži měl mrtvolně našedlou a oči zarudlé, jako kdyby hodiny plakal. Převlékl se do něčeho, co odhadovali na ásgardský hábit. Černozelená látka, možná kůže, však nebyla kolem jeho těla upnutá, měl ji volně. Oděv působil neformálně a pohodlně a podobal se tomu, co u dospělého Lokiho párkrát viděli.

„Co se stalo, Loki?“ vyhrkl Clint opatrně, zatímco ho očima obezřetně prohlížel. Shodli se sice na tom, že boha nechají mluvit jako prvního, ale když viděl, v jakém je stavu, nemohl se nezeptat.

Zamračil se. „Co by se… ach.“ Zjevně mu došlo, jak vypadá, jelikož jen zavrtěl hlavou. „Tohle nic není, za chvíli se můj vzhled ustálí. Magie si vybírá daň.“ Ta černá obzvlášť, chtěl dodat, ale nakonec to neřekl.

„Ah. Aha.“

Chvíli vládlo tíživé nepříjemné ticho, kdy nikdo nevěděl, co říct nebo udělat, až ho nakonec porušil Loki. Postoupil dopředu, i když si od nich stále držel určitou vzdálenost. Sklopil pohled k zemi, roztřeseně se nadechl a spojil ruce za zády. „Já, um, já bych se chtěl omluvit za to, jak jsem předtím vyjel.“

Byli připraveni na křik, obviňování a slzy, ale tohle by je nenapadlo v žádném případě. Loki se omlouval jim, i když k tomu neměl žádný důvod – vždyť oni před ním skrývali pravdu o jeho dospělém já!

„Loki, pojď sem, prosím.“ Clint poukázal na volné místo vedle sebe, ale bůh se ani nehnul. „Poslouchej. Ty se nemáš za co omlouvat, jasné? My jsme udělali chybu. My jsme ti neřekli pravdu.“

„Ale _jakou_ pravdu?“ zaúpěl Thor, jenž už nevydržel být zticha. „Loki už je tady. Může to někdo konečně vysvětlit? Prosím?“

Ještě chvíli váhal, ale nakonec se přeci jen posadil ke Clintovi, i když tak daleko, jak jen mu to gauč dovolil. Přesto to byl pokrok. Přitáhl si nohy k tělu a objal je rukama, bradu si opřel o kolena a pohledem těkal mezi jednotlivými Avengery.

„Myslím, že bychom mohli začít,“ odkašlal si Steve. „A tentokrát upřímně a bez lží. Ano, Loki, to, co ti Doom řekl, že pravda. Dospělý Loki je zlý a bojuje proti nám.“

V očích se mu zaleskly slzy a musel zamrkat, aby je zahnal. Thor nechápavě nakrčil obočí a urputně zavrtěl hlavou: „To není možné. Proč by Loki bojoval proti vám? Vždyť jste hrdinové… ne?“

Tony vzdychl. „My ano, Thore. Ty taky patříš k nám. Ale společně bojujeme proti Lokimu a jiným… padouchům. Loki a Doom často bojují jako spojenci.“ Tou poslední větou si vysloužil dloubnutí do žeber od Bruce, jenž seděl vedle něj. Přeci jen, nemuseli vědět úplně všechno.

„Ale… ale proč?“ špitl mág potichu. Opět k nim vzhlédl, slzy mu stékaly po tvářích. „Proč bych to dělal? Proč jsem zlý?“

„Upřímně, Loki?“ Doktor si nervózně upravil brýle na nose a na vteřinu se zamyslel, jak správně formulovat slova, aby situaci ještě nezhoršil. „To nikdo neví. Thor říká, že se ti stala spousta špatných věcí a že vlastně nejsi zlý, jenom nepochopený.“

Poslední dobou – a to ještě před celou touhle záležitostí s omládnutím – už nebylo tak těžké nevěřit Thorovým slovům. Snad si už ani nepamatovali, kdy naposledy při Lokiho dovádění někdo zemřel. Jistě, zůstával po něm zmatek, chaos a spousta rozbitých věcí, někteří lidé se bez zranění přeci jen neobešli, ale aby po něm zůstávaly hromady těl?

To tu už dlouho nebylo, ani když se spolčoval s jinými zloduchy.

Navíc se ani nezdálo, že chce Avengers _zabít_.

Zatřepal hlavou, aby se myšlenkami vrátil zpět k hlavnímu tématu. „To ovšem neznamená,“ pokračoval Bruce, „že tebe nemáme rádi. Malý Loki není jako ten dospělý.“

Opravdu nebyl? Nikdo si tím nebyl jistý, přeci jen, na bojišti je každý voják a chování se mění dle situace. V tomhle Lokim taky viděli známky toho dospělého – zvídavost, radost z učení a neskutečná chytrost, například.

„Já nechci být jako dospělý Loki,“ zamumlal Loki. „On tvrdí, že s Thorem nejsme bratři.“

Starší princ se bez váhání postavil a nadlidskou rychlostí se přesunul ke svému mladšímu bratrovi. Nezarazily ho ochranné bariéry, takže si ho přitáhl do objetí a sevřel ho tak pevně, že kdyby nebyl Ásgarďan (Jötun), zlámal by mu kosti.

Mág poraženě zabořil hlavu do jeho hrudi. Jedna jeho část se styděla za jeho dětinské chování, ale teplo sálající z jeho bratra konejšilo rozbouřené myšlenky i srdce. „Ty budeš navždy můj bratr, Loki,“ pronesl Thor pevně. „Jsem si jistý, že dospělý já to ví, a jestli to neví dospělý Loki, postarám se, aby o tom věděl.“

Loki pomalu přesunul své paže a rozhodil je kolem něj, aby ho i on objímal. „Mám tě rád, Thore,“ zamumlal.

Hromovládce mu jemně rozcuchal černé vlasy a pro sebe se usmál, když Loki hraně nespokojeně zamručel. „Já tebe taky, Loki.“

Byla to tak dojemná scéna, že odvrátili své zraky pryč, aby princové měli alespoň nějaké soukromí, jelikož v tu chvíli si ho zasloužili.

Nechtěli je rušit, ale bratři se od sebe oddělili sami. Pohodlně se usadili vedle sebe, napětí v Lokiho ramenou zmizelo. „Takže…“ přejel Avengers pohledem, „všechno v pořádku?“

Krátce se zasmáli, čímž stísněnou atmosféru v místnosti uvolnili úplně. „Ano,“ ujistila ho Natasha. „Všechno v pořádku.“

Tony zvedl prst. „Výborně. Takže se teď můžu zeptat – cos dělal, že vypadáš takhle? Neměl bys používat magii, když si ničíš tělo.“

„Pokrytče,“ zašklebil se Clint a Stark jenom protočil očima.

Loki se potichu zachichotal, pak zvážněl. „Zkoušel jsem vyvolávat vzpomínky, protože jsem si myslel, že to kouzlo by je mohlo držet zamčené. Měl jsem pravdu, narazil jsem na blok ve své mysli, ale abych ho porušil, musel bych použít více temné magie než doteď, což by mohlo mít nežádoucí účinky.“

Thor se k němu prudce otočil, oči varovně přimhouřené. „Více temné magie?“

„Um…“

„Loki! Moc dobře víš, že to, že ji z nějakého důvodu máš, neznamená, že ji budeš používat.“

„Bylo to pro dobrý účel! A vyplatilo se, protože jsem díky tomu dokázal odhalit další strukturu kouzla, které nás změnilo.“

„Zajímavé,“ zamyslel se Bruce a narovnal se. „Změní tvoje objevy něco?“

Na pár vteřin bylo ticho, Loki se snažil přijít na způsob, jak by tomu i oni, neznalci magické energie, porozuměli. „Vlastně ano. Nejsem si přesně jistý, ale s využitím velkého množství černé magie a napojením na Yggdrasil bych nás, čistě teoreticky, ve správnou chvíli mohl proměnit zpět. Buď, anebo by se kouzlo obrátilo proti mně, magické síly by pohltily mé tělo a já bych v bolestech zemřel. Ovšem zatím to vidím jako naši jedinou možnost.“

Barton se neklidně ošil. „Navrhuju počkat ještě nějakou chvíli, jestli neobjevíš něco bezpečnějšího, a tohle nechat jako poslední možnost. Kdo souhlasí?“

Zvedly se všechny ruce v místnosti.

„Výborně,“ přitakal Steve. „To by bylo. Takže, kdo by si dal pizzu?“


	20. -19- Dar od boha lží

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tahle kapitola je v podstatě dva tisíce slov o ničem, alespoň tak to vidím já. xD  
> No, asi posuďte sami. xd :D

Během několika dní se všechno dalo víceméně zase zpátky do pořádku a napjatá atmosféra, jež se mezi nimi držela jako připomínka na lži a polopravdy, se pomalu rozpouštěla, až nakonec zmizela úplně.

Loki se opět zdržoval v dílně s Tonym a Brucem, ale vyloženě se jim nevyhýbal. Mluvil, když jej někdo vyzval i sám od sebe, docházel na společná jídla, občas si udělal přestávku od práce a připojil se k ostatním.

Byli zvědaví a bůh neprotestoval, když se stavěli za ním a nakukovali mu přes rameno či ho zblízka i vzdálenosti pozorovali, ať už ‚nenápadně‘ nebo přímo. Z věcí, které našel v dílně a jež mu Tony případně na požádání obstaral, si vyrobil pár věcí, jimž rozuměli leda Tony s Brucem, a (neochotně) museli uznat jeho překvapivě rychlé sžití s pozemskou technologií. Podle jeho slov se pokoušel propojit magii s technikou, což mimochodem způsobilo nejednu explozi, při níž magii proklínali i milovali zároveň, jelikož díky magickým štítům se nezničilo nic vyjma testovaného subjektu.

Teď se však věnoval hlavně magii. Vždycky, když se na něj někdo podíval, naskytl se mu asi tenhle pohled: Loki sedící na zemi obklopený papíry, zuřivě črtající náčrty a píšící texty v nějakém starém písmu, které se podle Jarvise podobalo runám. Blikaly kolem něj zelené jiskry společně s mlhavým oparem, jenž ho obaloval, jak si magie nacházela cestu ven kvůli jeho frustraci nad nenajitým řešením, ať už chtěl znát cokoli. Často vyskakoval na nohy nebo procházel kolem, jindy ho omrzelo používat papíry či holografické tabule a jednoduše využíval svých schopností a psal prstem do vzduchu, kde se objevovaly nápisy a levitovaly kolem něj. Bylo to vlastně celkem fascinující pozorovat.

Nepodařilo se jim přijít na to, o co se snaží, a Loki jim to ani nějak nevysvětloval. Když ho občas zachytili ve stavu největšího soustředění a zeptali se ho na něco, odpověděl jim jazykem, jenž _rozhodně_ nebyl angličtina. Díky bohu (doslova) za Thora jakožto překladatele.

Nakonec nechávali Lokiho v dílně-laboratoři i sami, usuzujíce, že kdyby se dělo něco vážného, Jarvis by je upozornil. (A beztak nikdy nikdo nebyl pryč moc dlouho, jelikož byli všichni přehnaně starostliví. (Ne že by se jim někdo divil.))

Clint, Natasha, Steve, Tony a Thor cvičili v tělocvičně, když dovnitř jako velká voda vtrhl Loki s Brucem v patách. Malý bůh sršel energií, kolem něj poletovalo několik nápisů a bylo jen s podivem, že se cestou k nim nepřerazil o nějaké cvičební náčiní. „Přišel jsem na to! Konečně! Mám to!“

Hawkeye ho zachytil před tím, než do něj stihl narazit, a pevně ho držel, protože bůh byl ve svém energetickém stavu nebezpečný zejména sám sobě. Avengerům poskočila srdce, když ho slyšeli křičet. Napadala je jen jedna věc, na níž mohl přijít, a všichni se obávali zeptat, ale někdo to udělat musel. „Hou, hou, Loki! Zpomal, ano?“

„Uh-huh, promiň, Clinte,“ vykoktal, odhrnuje si vlasy z tváře, snaže se zklidnit splašený tlukot srdce.

„Výborně,“ pousmál se lukostřelec. „Takže, chápu to správně, že jsi něco objevil?“

Zamrkal, pak se mu tvář rozjasnila. „Och! Ano, objevil. Nechápu, že mi to trvalo tak dlouho. Být tady matka, nejspíš by mi vynadala, že mi to trvalo tak dlouho.“

„Takže,“ zapojil se Tony do konverzace, „jsi přišel a způsob, jak vás zase _bezpečně_ zvětšit?“

K jejich překvapení – a taky nesmírné úlevě, při níž se cítili lehce zahanbeně – mág záporně zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Protože se mi pořád nedařilo najít správnou, jak to říct, frekvenci, v jaké se kouzlo, které nás proměnilo, pohybuje, vzhledem k tomu, že se někomu,“ vrhl významný pohled na Thora, „nelíbí, když používám temnou magii, i kdyby jen zlomek.“

Korunní princ si založil ruce na prsou, ve tváři přísný pohled. „Samo sebou, že se mi to nelíbí, Loki! Matka i otec ti neustále opakují, že je to nebezpečné, vím to i já, ví to všichni v Devíti světech, kteří mají ponětí o existence magie, i kdyby jí sami neovládali a nerozuměli, vždyť –“

„Můj bože,“ vydechl Stark s hranou nedůvěrou. „Opravdu Thor poučuje Lokiho o magii?“

Vysloužil si plácnutí do ramene od Natashy (při kterém se nezapomněl zatvářit ublíženě a chytit si poraněné místo), vzdychnutí od Steva a zakoulení očima od Bruce, zatímco ostatní se zazubili. „Nicméně,“ pokračoval Loki, odstupuje od Clinta, když se mu podařilo dostatečně zklidnit, aby stál na vlastních nohou a udržoval osobní prostor, „jde o to, na čem jsem pracoval posledních několik dní. Když jsem se… dozvěděl, jaké vztahy máte všichni s… dospělým Lokim…“ znejistěl, netoužil opět navodit divnou atmosféru, snažil se o tomhle citlivém tématu mluvit odměřeně a bez známky jakýchkoli negativních pocitů. „Zkrátka, dospěl jsem k názoru, že nechci být jako dospělý Loki. Přesněji řečeno chci udělat všechno, co je v mých silách, aby vás dospělý já nezranil.

„Nemohl jsem samozřejmě přijít s kouzlem, které by odvrátilo veškeré fyzické útoky, ale zato se mi podařilo najít jiné. Takové, které by vás bránilo proti psychickým útokům. Nemůžu zaručit imunitu vůči veškerým útokům na mysl a mentalitu, jelikož si nejsem vědom plného rozsahu schopností dospělého Lokiho, ale proti velké spoustě by to mělo fungovat.“

Doslova na něj zírali, neschopni slova, ústa pootevřená. Ani Natasha se neubránila nevěřícímu civění, jež společně s tichem způsobilo, že sebou Loki po pár vteřinách začal nervózně šít a sklápěl pohled k zemi.

„Myslím, že jsi je rozbil,“ poznamenal Thor nápomocně.

Loki po něm loupl očima. „Nepovídej, toho bych si bez tebe nevšiml,“ zamumlal sarkasticky, ale Thor se jen usmál, naprosto netečný k jeho tónu.

Konečně zavrtěli hlavami. „Tohle jsme jenom… nečekali,“ vysvětlil Steve, snaže se volit slova opatrně, aby nedošlo k nedorozumění a nezranil by Lokiho city.

„Uvědomuješ si, co jsi nám navrhl?“ Natasha lehce naklonila hlavu na stranu a pečlivě ho zkoumala pohledem.

„Jistě,“ přikývl. „Nebude to fungovat nejen proti dospělému já, ale mělo by i proti ostatním mágům, čarodějům či kouzelníkům, s jakými bojujete – třeba proti Doomovi.“

Clint se bezradně podíval na Natashu, jelikož chápal, co chtěla svou otázkou říct. Jak ale někomu takhle nevinnému naznačit, jestli si dobře rozmyslel, co dělá, protože by toho mohl jako dospělý litovat a zmařit tím nejeden ze svých plánů? Byla sice pravda, že až na ten jeden incident se jim dospělý Loki nikdy více nepokoušel proniknout do myslí a ovládnout je, ale přesto.

Jejich váhání si mág však přebral nejspíš jako nedůvěra vůči působení kouzla či jemu, jelikož pokračoval: „Vzal jsem v potaz i to, že ať už nám po opětovném zvětšení zůstanou vzpomínky nebo ne, kdybych byl zase zlý a pokusil se vám něco udělat, o tom kouzlu bych věděl. Proto jsem vymýšlel způsob, jak zaručit, že jeho zlomení s sebou přinese risk, jelikož jsem nemohl zaručit úplnou nezlomnost. Ve zkratce, zaklel bych i sám sebe, abych to kouzlo jakožto dospělý nemohl zrušit tak snadno. Potřeboval bych k tomu… řekněme velké množství temné magie. Proces zrušení kouzla by mě zanechal slabého a zranitelného a má magie by při tom chtě nechtě vyslala signál, jejž byste zachytili i svými pozemskými stroji. Nehledě na fakt, že pro zrušení kouzla byste museli být u toho, takže kdyby k tomu někdy došlo, mohli byste mě – mého dospělého já – zajmout na místě.“

Steve nakrčil čelo a zavrtěl hlavou. „Loki, to je víc, než bychom mohli chtít. Mohl bys toho potom hořce litovat.“

Hrdě se narovnal, v očích mu zaplálo odhodlání. „Možná,“ připustil. „Ale já vím, že to bude stát za to. Navíc, vy jste nic nechtěli, přišel jsem s tím úplně sám.“

„To má pravdu,“ zamručel Bruce.

Tony důležitě pozvedl prst, otevřel pusu, pak ji zase zavřel a nakonec řekl: „Takže ty jsi během jedenácti dnů přišel na způsob, jak nás nejen ochránit proti mentálním útokům, ale taky pojistit zrušitelnost toho kouzla?“ Nečekal na odpověď, vždyť byla naprosto zřejmá. „Bože, jestli tohle umíš takhle malý, jaké jsou tvé schopnosti v dospělosti a proč je nepoužíváš?!“

Černý vdova ho opět praštila do paže, tentokrát silněji, zatímco Loki se jen zarděl a znova se zadíval na své nohy. Ta otázka však již byla vyřčena a usídlila se v jejich myslích, kde se začínala rozpínat, a oni věděli, že jen tak se jí nezbaví.

Kolik toho dospělý Loki umí a nedělá a proč proti nám tím pádem nejde plnou silou?

Bůh se zhluboka nadechl. „Takže?“ vyzval je. „Vím, že mi nemusíte věřit ani teď, když se tím kouzlem dostanu blízko vašich myslí, ale rád bych to pro vás udělal.“

Podívali se po sobě, zvažovali pro a proti. Natashu napadlo, není-li tohle součást nějakého Doomova plánu – předstírat, že Lokiho pustil, aby je rozvrátil, oni by se znova usmířili, ale Victor by ve skutečnosti Lokiho ovládal a postrčil k tomuhle, aby se jim dostal do hlav –, jenže po krátkém váhání usoudila, že ne, mág se na to choval příliš normálně.

Vdova a Hawkeye se na chvíli střetli pohledy, užívajíce své téměř nadpřirozené schopnosti komunikovat beze slov – za což mohlo to, jak byli naladěni na myšlenky toho druhého – a lehce se na sebe usmáli. „No,“ odkašlal si Clint, „já jsem pro.“

Když i ostatní vyjádřili své souhlasy, Loki se rozzářil skoro jako Avengers Tower o vánocích.

A za to to stálo.

~~~

Brzy se všichni nacházeli v jedné z mnoha prázdných místností, jež byly ve věži k dostání. Všechny měly hrubé stěny a nepropouštěly žádné zvuky ven ani dovnitř, tedy více, než normální místnosti, a často sloužily pro uklidnění Hulka.

Loki prohlásil, že díky zařízení pokoje se v něm bude magická energie držet lépe a usnadní mu tak koncentraci potřebnou ke správnému provedení kouzla.

Posadil je do kroužku a sám si sedl doprostřed. Poprosil je, aby se jednou rukou chytili jeho a tou druhou toho, vedle koho seděli, aby ve výsledku byli všichni mezi sebou propojení, neboť přenos kouzla, jenž může mít vliv na psychiku, je s dotykem jednodušší.

Thora do toho nezahrnovali. Jeho mysl mohla kdykoli obrnit Frigga, navíc mentálně ovládat Ásgarďany je mnohem těžší než Midgarďany, zvlášť někoho tak silného, jako je korunní princ.

„Dohlížej na proces,“ poprosil ho Loki. „Kdyby bylo něco špatně, poznáš to. Nesmíš však přerušit spojení, protože by mohlo dojít ke změně struktury kouzla, což by vyvolalo nežádoucí reakci a jejich mysli by mohly skončit napadrť. Nemyslím, že by ve stavu tupých nepřemýšlejících stvoření, které ani neovládají své vlastní končetiny, byli jako ochránci Midgardu úspěšní,“ zašklebil se. „Kdyby se opravdu něco pokazilo, napoj na mou magii tvé blesky. Je to taky svým způsobem magie, i když jiný druh,“ vysvětlil Avengers. „Nicméně by všechno mělo proběhnout v pořádku.“

„Když máme takovou pěknou vyhlídku na možné následky, co začít?“ navrhl Stark zvědavě, možná lehce netrpělivě. Ale kdo by se divil?

„Jistě,“ kývl Loki.

„Opatrně, bratře,“ usmál se Thor, načež odstoupil do bezpečné vzdálenosti do kouta, z něhož měl přihlížet. Soustředil se, aby elektřinu, jíž mu kolovala v žilách, ztlumil na minimum, protože nechtěl rušit tok Lokiho energie svou přítomností.

„Začínám,“ pronesl Loki. „Buďte, prosím, zticha a pokuste se co nejméně hýbat.“

Zhluboka se nadechl nosem a vydechl ústy. Dlaně, jež měl jako jediný volně položené v klíně, jelikož se nikoho nedotýkal, mu zeleně zazářily a v úrovni jejich kotníků se objevila břečťanová mlha, jež na první pohled vypadala jako nějaký jedovatý plyn, ovšem měla uspávací účinky.

Brzy měla celá šestice zavřené oči a uvolněné svaly, zdálo se, že klimbají. Jedině Lokiho dech byl nepravidelný a zrychlený, jeho tělo se střídavě napínalo a uvolňovalo.

Mág se plně pohroužil do kouzla. Jeho vidění se změnilo, neviděl lidi ani místnost, nýbrž prostor naplněný tepelnými stopami ve tvaru dřímajících Avengerů. Staly se z nich světelné obrysy, jež nesly zlatavou barvu, a s každým jedním z nich jej spojoval červený tok energie, něco jako magický provázek.

Loki samotný formoval vlastní magickou energii a posílal ji skrz jejich pouta tak, aby kolem zlatých objektů – Avengers – vytvářela štít s hlavním soustředěním v hlavě. Posílal k nim magii v dávkách a dával si pozor, aby nepřehnal množství; lidská těla jsou křehká, a kdyby pohltila najednou velké množství energie, jejich těla by ji nemusela snést.

Trvalo to přibližně půl hodiny. Přesněji řečeno třicet osm minut a čtrnáct vteřin a ne, Thor rozhodně neodpočítával celou tu dobu a rozhodně se každé tři minuty neptal Jarvise na jejich zdravotní stav.

Po nervy drásajících třiceti osmi minutách (a čtrnácti vteřinách!) zelená mlha pomalu vymizela a oni se začali probouzet. Malátně na sebe zamrkali, ovšem všichni si byli vědomi, kde se nachází a co se stalo.

Lokiho dlaně pohasly, když otevřel oči, jež doslova zářily smaragdovou zelení víc než jindy. Zatřepal hlavou a podíval se na ně, jen aby se setkal s šesti starostlivými pohledy. Lehce se usmál. Vnímal úbytek magie i přicházející únavu, ale přesto ochraptělým hlasem promluvil: „Podařilo se to. Teď jsou vaše mysli v bezpečí.“

„Děkujeme,“ zahlásili všichni, ovšem Stark dodal: „Zníš strašně, mimochodem.“

Pobaveně se zazubil a děkovně kývl na Thora, jenž mu podával sklenici vody. „Gratuluji, bratříčku,“ broukl starší princ.

„Děkuji, bratře,“ odvětil již o něco hlasitěji, přijímaje ruku, jíž mu Thor nabídl, aby mu pomohl se postavit.

„Dar ochrany od boha lží,“ zavrtěl Bruce nevěřícně hlavou. „Kdo by si kdy pomyslel, že se jednou budou Avengers nacházet v takovéto situaci?“

Odpovědí mu byla salva smíchu, Lokiho nevyjímaje.    

 


	21. -20- „Já vím.“

„Pojď sem!“

„Ne!“

„Dělej!“

„Ne!“

„Takhle se chová ásgardský princ?“

„Lokiii!“

„Thore, neštvi mě a pojď sem! Mám si pro tebe dojít sám?“

„To by mě zajímalo, jak – Loki, klidni s tou magií!“

„Haaaa!“

Avengers nechápavě krčili obočí a vzhlíželi od televize, mobilů, knih či novin, aby si věnovali všeříkající pohledy. Neměli nejmenší ponětí, o co šlo, ale Loki Thora naháněl už přes půl hodiny pomalu po celé věži. Jenom díky Jarvisovi se drželi v horní části budovy a neobtěžovali nevinné občany a pracovníky.

Clint si odkašlal. „Nevím sice, co dělají, ale neměli bychom je zastavit?“

Tony ho jenom odmávl. „Mají až moc energie, tak je nechme vyřádit. Dokud nic neničí, proč to řešit?“

„Ve skutečnosti, pane –“

„Pšššt, Jarve, nechci to slyšet, abych mohl předstírat, že je všechno v pořádku, a nehrát si na dospělého.“

Steve po něm vrhl svůj typický „zklamaný pohled Kapitána Ameriky“, jak to všichni Avengeři i veřejnost rádi nazývali, jenž se skládat z nakrčeného obočí a rtů stažených do úzké linky, a Stark jenom protočil očima.

Thor již potřetí za tu dobu prosvištěl kolem nich k výtahu, jehož dveře se již automaticky otevíraly (ať žije Jarvisova intuice), vběhl do něj a zrovna ve chvíli, kdy se zavíraly, do obýváku vtrhl Loki s rozcuchanými vlasy a téměř až zuřivým, přesto ve své podobě roztomilým zjevem. „THORE!“

Starší princ se jen zazubil a zamával na něj, ale to už se výtah rozjel směrem dolů. Loki nespokojeně zafuněl, obraceje tvář ke stropu. „Jarvisi? Řekneš mi, prosím, kam jel můj bratr?“

„Momentálně zastavil u bazénů. Mám pro vás připravený další výtah, Loki.“ I přestože byl Jarvis umělá inteligence, zdálo se, že zní pobaveně, a Tony vnitřně věřil, že si celou situaci náramně užívá.

„Děkuji, Jarvisi,“ usmál se, nastupuje do výtahu. „Vezmeš mě za ním, prosím?“

„Jistěže.“

Sledovali, jak Loki mizí za svým bratrem, a Tony zamyšleně pohlédl na strop. I Jarvisovi se malý bůh líbil a on mu to nemohl zazlívat, vždyť málokdo na jeho AI byl tak slušný jako Loki, ostatní jej brali jako samozřejmost. Za celou dobu Lokiho pobytu ve věži neslyšel větu směřovanou Jarvisovi, v níž by od mága nezaznělo „prosím“ nebo „děkuji“.

„Jarve, víš, o co těm dvěma jde?“ zeptal se Tony, neskrývaje svou zvědavost.

„Vím, pane.“

Bruce se uchechtl. „Proč mám dojem, že nám to neřekneš?“

„Protože váš odhad je správný, pane Bannere.“

Vynálezce si založil ruce na prsou. „Jarve, kde ty tuhle drzost bereš?“

„Učím se od nejlepšího, pane.“

Pro sebe se zazubil a jenom zavrtěl hlavou. „A řekneš nám alespoň, co dělají?“

Chvíli bylo ticho. Jestli Jarvis zvažoval, zda odpoví, nebo věnoval plnou pozornost dvěma bohům, nevěděli, ovšem v duchu sázeli na to druhé, což se záhy ukázalo jako pravda. „Zdá se, že Loki zmrazil vodu v bazénu a pak Thora doslova přimrazil na místě. Mohu vás však ujistit, že jeho tepová frekvence se nezměnila a Thor je v pořádku. Oba dva právě míří nahoru.“

S povzdechem zavrtěli hlavami. Za dobu, co Lokiho znali – malého i dospělého – si zvykli na nespočet divných věcí a někdy už neměli ani chuť či náladu se ptát jak a proč. Teď, na druhou stranu… „Jak jako zamrazit Thora?“ zamračil se Clint. Souviselo to s tím, že byl Loki Jötun, Ledový obr?

„Neumím ho pokrýt ledem,“ ozvalo se od výtahu, z něhož mág vystoupil a v závěsu za ním ve vzduchu levitoval Thor. „Je to jenom jednoduché kouzlo zatuhnutí, díky němuž se přestane hýbat. Nikdy jste to neviděli?“

„Nikdy jsi to nepoužil,“ odvětila Natasha suše.

„Zajímavé… no, nevadí,“ pokrčil rameny. „Jestli mne teď omluvíte, musím Thora dostat do pokoje, dokud kouzlo nevyprchá.“

„Jen běž,“ pobídl ho Clint.

Zapluli do Lokiho pokoje a Avengers váhali, jestli se nahrnout ke dveřím nebo poprosit Jarvise o kamerový záznam. Steve čtveřici hrdinů s povzdechem pozoroval. „Jsem jako malé děti,“ podotkl. „Copak je nemůžete nechat na chvíli být? Musíte je špehovat?“

„Ještě řekni, že tě ani trošičku nezajímá, o co tady jde,“ neodpustil si Hawkeye a Steve si jenom skousl ret, jelikož ano, čímž jim jasně odpověděl. Na rozdíl od nich mu však respekt vůči soukromí ostatních něco říkal.

„Rád bych vás upozornil,“ ozval se Jarvis, „že jestli jen chvíli počkáte, dozvíte se, o co jde, jelikož Loki s Thorem se přemístí do obývacího pokoje k ostatním.“

A tak si sedli na zadky a čekali, i když celých zdlouhavých pět minut netrpělivě pošilhávali k chodbě k pokojům.

Uslyšeli tlumenou ránu následovanou sykotem a dvojice bohů za doprovodu proudu slov od Thora vyšla z pokoje. „– ní fér. Matka ti říkala, že na mě nemáš používat magii, a ty to přesto děláš.“

„Matka také říkala, že ji můžu použít, když je to kvůli vzdělávacím účelům.“

„Ale o tom, že po mě beztrestně můžeš házet kusy kovu a nedokončené magické artefakty, nic neříkala.“

„Pak to ber jako součást válečnického výcviku. Síla je sice účinná, ale když se neumíš vyhýbat a probodne tě šíp, bude ti na nic.“

„V tom má Loki pravdu,“ broukla Vdova potichu.

Loki se rozzářil, zatímco Thor se na ni zakabonil. „Tak vidíš,“ uťal ho. Usadil ho na zem a sám se posadil naproti něj. To místo už měli doslova vyhrazené, o čemž svědčila celodenně rozložená deka.

„Řeknete nám, proč před tebou Thor utíkal, Loki?“ zajímal se Bruce a zvědavě se na sedačce, kde byli usazení všichni, naklonil blíže k nim.

„Ach, za to se omlouvám, ovšem takhle to dopadá často, když se má Thor učit něco, co mu ‚nepomůže stát se lepším králem a bojovníkem‘.“ Mág se na ně omluvně usmál. „Ásgard a jeho okolí je pro tenhle jeho útěk vhodnější, to uznávám.“

„Ale proč se musíme učit?“ zakvílel Thor. „Vždyť jsme ve skutečnosti dospělí, takže už to všechno umíme, ne?“

„Opravdu? Dokážeš mi potom říct, jak válka Vanaheimu proti Álfheimu ovlivnila ásgardské hospodářství a kdo byla Coilleta z Ljósálfheimu?“

„Um… princezna?“

Vrhl po něm vyloženě pohoršený pohled. „Ve skutečnosti to byla prostá bylinkářka, která však působila jako špeh a donášela vanaheimskému generálovi. Og du spør, hvorfor må du lære?“ (A ty se ptáš, proč se máš učit?) Chvíli bylo ticho, Thor se pro jednou rozhodl moudře neříct ani slovo. „Výborně. A kvůli tvým protestům navrhuji učit se v grootštině. Něco proti? Ne? Výborně. Takže asi můžeme začít. Pohodlně se usaď, máme před sebou několik hodin. Já jsem groot.“

Thor zaúpěl, ale nepokoušel se nic namítat.

Takhle probíhala následující hodina a půl. Loki zlomyslně kombinoval jazyky, které zněly tak cize a staře, že se někdy nestačili divit, až promluvil i latinsky (prohlašuje, že latina je jeden z nejhezčích jazyků Midgardu) a nakonec zakotvil na angličtině, aby se Avengers mohli taky něčemu přiučit.

Byla to docela zábava, dokud nezavolal Fury. A když zavolá Fury, značí to potíže. Ani tentokrát se nemýlili.

„Doom je ve městě i se svou armádou robotů a útočí na Manhattan,“ byla první věc, kterou po přijmutí hovoru slyšeli. „Hejbněte zadky a zastavte ho. “

Během tří minut byli oblečení a v quinjetu a to včetně božské dvojice. Tentokrát neměli čas se dohadovat a Thor navíc téměř vibroval vzrušením z boje (a změny programu).

Jen Loki od chvíle, kdy Nick zavolal, utichl a nepromluvil jediné slovo. Nemuseli dlouho přemýšlet, proč. Natasha se k němu starostlivě naklonila. „Nemusíš bojovat, jestli se na to necítíš. Klidně zůstaň v quinjetu.“

Mág zavrtěl hlavou. „Victor je čaroděj. Přestože vím, že jste si s ním poradili sami již v minulosti, já ovládám magii a mohl bych být schopen některé jeho útoky zastavit. Navíc teď nemáte k dispozici Thora, takže… _Nechci_ tím říct, že bez něj se neobejdete,“ dodal rychle, téměř vyplašeně.

„Dobře,“ řekla jenom, než se od něj odvrátila a dopřála mu čas, aby se uklidnil.

Co na tom, že se boj odehrával na Manhattanu, kde stála Avengers Tower, takže dorazili téměř okamžitě, quinjet se hodil vždy, jak měli osvědčeno. _Jednou_ ho nezvali na blízký boj a Loki je teleportoval doprostřed Maine s přáním dobré cesty, když se tak rádi procházejí. Čekali tam hodinu a půl, než stíhačka přiletěla, a když se vrátili do New Yorku, zjistili, že Loki celou věž nabarvil na Iron Manovou rudou. _Celou věž_ včetně věcí _v ní_. Dostávali tu barvu ze všeho oblečení a lžiček a nábojů několik dní.

Takže ne, bez připraveného quinjetu už nikdy více.

Sotva vyskákali z quinjetu, okamžitě se dali do boje proti Doombotům. Robotů bylo nespočet, s každým sraženým na jeho místo nastoupili tři další. Nic, na co by Avengers nebyli zvyklí. Jedinou výhodou byla značná nekvalita Doombotů oproti Iron Manovým brněním.

 Thor se oháněl mečem a sekyrou (Steve si v duchu udělal poznámku, aby si s Clintem promluvil, kde vzal účinné zbraně tak akorát pro dětského Thora). I když Mjölnir zůstával v quinjetu, připravený přiletět na pomoc, kdyby bylo nejhůř, dva bratři se shodli na tom, že používat ho v tomhle stavu nemusí být nejlepší nápad, jelikož si nebyli jisti, co by tím mohli způsobit.

Loki byl ozbrojený dýkami, ale používal zejména svou magii. Zjistit, jaká kouzla na roboty působí, nebylo nikterak těžké, a brzy srážel jednoho za druhým.

Přítomnost jeho magie však Doomovi neušla. Pro sebe se usmál pod maskou a razil si cestu k mladému mágovi, Doomboti se před ním rozestupovali a nechali ho projít. „Loki,“ zvolal, rozpřahuje ruce v napůl vítězném, napůl přívětivém gestu. „Přišel ses ke mně připojit?“

Bůžek sebou okamžitě trhl, vzhlížeje k němu. „Nikdy,“ prskl jako vzteklá kočka a zaujal bojový postoj. Sáhl po dýkách, současně s tím aura kolem něj zhoustla.

„Opravdu ne?“ Doom naklonil hlavu na stranu, zastavil v půli cesty. „Po tom všem, co jsem ti řekl? Pomohl jsem ti odhalit jejich lež. Přesto se ke mně nepřidáš? Ani po tom, co jsi zjistil ze svých vzpomínek?“ Victor zatěkal pohledem mezi bohem a bojujícími Avengery. „Oni nemají ponětí, co všechno jsi zjistil, že? Neví, že toho víš víc, než si myslí.“

Vycenil na něj zuby. „To stačí.“

„Souhlasím,“ zamručel Victor.

Několik věcí se událo naráz. Když luskl prsty, kolem Thora se objevily fialové šlahouny energie, obalily ho a přišpendlily k zemi. Jakkoli sebou zmítal a snažil se bojovat, nepouštěly ho, ba naopak, utahovaly se těsněji kolem jeho těla, úst a nosu, zabraňovaly mu dýchat. Pokoušel se přivolat Mjölnir, ovšem nemohl rozevřít ruku a kladivo nereagovalo.

Doktor Doom samotný najednou stál přímo před Lokim, železnou rukavici mu ovinul okolo krku a zvedl ho do vzduchu. Mág přidušeně vyjekl a instinktivně bodl dýkami, aby prorazil jeho ochranu, ale midgardský kov nezmohl nic vůči jeho brnění.

Zvedl Lokiho do úrovně svých očí, užívaje si pohledu na vystrašeného boha. Když ho nemohl mít on, pak nikdo. „Nemají šanci a ty to moc dobře víš. Jsou v oslabení.“

Loki zasípal, věda, že se z jeho sevření bude muset dostat dřív, než mu dojde kyslík. „Já vím,“ hlesl. Věděl to, stejně jako věděl, že je navzdory bojům všichni pozorují a snaží se k nim dostat.

Jednal rychle. Neměl čas promýšlet, jaké následky by na sobě samotném mohl napáchat. Oběma rukama sevřel Doomovo předloktí a v okruhu několika desítek metrů se objevily zelené jiskry.

Vzdáleně vnímal jednotné „LOKI, NE!“, ale křiku Avengers nevěnoval pozornost. Zelená barva v jeho očích vyplňovala duhovky i bělmo a zářila stejně jako jeho dlaně, jež se začaly rozehřívat a pomalu propalovat skrz kov čarodějova brnění.

Přivolal veškerou temnou magii, jíž nalezl v sobě i okolí, zatáhl po svém spojení s Yggdrasilem, a vrhl svou moc proti kouzlu, jež drželo jeho i Thora v dětských podobách a bez vzpomínek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Původně jsem tuhle kapitolu chtěla pojmenovat „Loki, ne.“, ale pak jsem si to rozmyslela. xD
> 
> Alespoň vám sem hodím GIF, který konec kapitoly vystihuje. :P 
> 
> https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/652/009/608.gif


	22. -21- Zelená, rudá a modrá

Loki věděl, že množství temné magie, jaké mág může vydat, je omezené, ale odmítal se tím nechat rozhodit. Co na tom, že mu hrozilo pohlcení – jev, při němž se temná magie obrátí proti mágovi a doslova ho pohltí, až exploduje, ani tak nepřestával vydávat energii na udržení kouzla.

Na chvíli se octl na jiném místě. Všude bylo pouze bílo, vedle, nad i pod ním, vznášel se ve vzduchoprázdnu a okolo něj nebylo nic. Tedy do doby, než magií prorazil blok v jeho mysli a prostor před ním naplňovaly výjevy z minulosti, jeho vzpomínky. Thorovi se dělo to samé, přestože ve značně menším emotivním měřítku, neboť on nemusel udržovat kouzla.

Mág téměř vypadl ze soustředění, když se mu skryté vzpomínky objevily v hlavě a před očima se mu promítly nejhorší okamžiky jeho života. V jednu chvíli uklouzl, ale podařilo se mu zachytit kouzlo dřív, než se jeho struktura změnila v něco jiného.

Neměl však čas zabývat se něčím tak banálním a sentimentálním jako jsou zlé vzpomínky, na to si až moc dobře uvědomoval křehkost situace, v níž se nacházel. Proto svou magií našel pomyslná pouta, jež držela oba bohy v dětských podobách, a doslova je zpřetrhal.

Další, co věděl, bylo, že stál na bojišti před Victorem von Doomem ve svém vlastním oblečení a se svými zbraněmi, neboť jeho magie nezapomínala, že vyrůst a nemít nic na sobě by v této situaci bylo nežádoucí.

Síla proměnného kouzla vyslala tlakovou vlnu do okolí pár metrů, jež nejbližší Doomboty rozdrtila na padrť, Dooma donutila couvnout a zasyčet jako vzteklá kočka a Thora osvobodila ze spárů doktorovy magie.

Oba princové tam stáli plně ve svém dospělém já i se všemi vzpomínkami, ovšem zatímco Thor sršel energií a s nevídanou radostí sevřel ruku okolo topůrka Mjölniru, Loki se třásl hrůzou a vztekem.

Věděl, že bude muset hnát své zásoby magické energie daleko, aby prolomil kouzlo a porazil Dooma, ale nečekal zradu na jeho vlastní straně.

Protože rozvrhnutí sil potřebné k oběma věcem jej donutilo snít iluzionistické kouzlo, jímž si držel ásgardský vzhled.

Stál před Avengers, jeho ne-bratrem a Doomem v celé jötunské kráse. Oblečení nezakrývalo veškeré runy táhnoucí se po jeho těle, ani modrou kůži a jednoznačně neměl jak skrýt zrůdné rubínové oči. Nejen duhovky, ale i bělmo vypadaly jako zalité krví.

A on viděl rudě.

Když Avengers pozvedli zbraně, aby zaútočili proti Doomovi – byl si jistý, že se beze slov shodli na hlavních prioritách –, pozvedl proti nim ruku, doufaje, že pochopí jeho znamení.

Victor von Doom byl jeho a on si ho vychutná.

Neměl už co ztratit, teď když jej viděli v jeho pravé podobě, proto zaútočil veškerou svou mocí. Ochladilo se a zvedl vítr, ve vzduchu se vznášel pach spáleného masa a železa.

Metal kouzlo po kouzlu na doktora, jenž je svými štíty nestačil vykrývat. Jakkoli si to Doom nechtěl přiznat, chvěl se strachem, jelikož právě poznával, čeho všeho byl Loki celou tu dobu schopen. Těkal očima na své Doomboty, které mezitím Avengers kosili jednoho za druhým.

Jiskřilo to, jak se jejich magie srážely. Vytvářeli blesky a ohlušující třaskavé rány, aniž by sáhli po jiných zbraních. Loki vysílal vlny energie v enormním množství a každý zásah Dooma oslabil. Přiškvařoval mu kov jeho brnění k tělu, neviditelným ostřím protínal jeho kůži, vysával jeho energii.

Pak nastal konec. Všechno rázem utichlo, Avengers dobojovali a Loki stál přímo u Dooma, držel ho pod krkem tak jako byl sám držen ještě před chvílí a kolem nich plály zelené a rudé plameny.

„Varoval jsem tě, Doome,“ zasyčel bůh. „Neposlouchal jsi. Tvoje škoda.“

„Neměl jsem tušení,“ zasípal, oči upřené na jeho obličej, „neměl jsem tušení, že někdo může vypadat jako větší zrůda než já pod maskou. Dvakrát si rozmysli, co právě teď uděláš, _Loki Laufeysone_.“

Oči mu ještě více potemněly, téměř až zčernaly vztekem. Přesto na své tváři vyčaroval úsměv. „Patetický smrtelníku,“ zašeptal přehnaně sladce.

Doom zakřičel v čiré agónii, když mu pouhou myšlenkou _vyrval_ magii z těla, ale než stačil zemřít na ztrátu svých schopností, serval mu kovové brnění z hrudi a zarazil doposud čistou dýku přímo do srdce.

Co na tom, že byl Victor král Latverie, bude-li chtít ona země vést válku proti bohovi a mocnému mágovi, _prosím_.

Odhodil čarodějovu mrtvolu od sebe a snažil se ignorovat stísněný pocit, jenž mu koloval tělem, když se otočil čelem k Avengers.

Nejistě tam postávali, nikdo z nich netušil, co udělá. Zaútočí na ně taky? Prostě zmizí? Neměli nejmenší ponětí, Loki byl až moc nepředvídatelný, zejména teď.

Thor to vyřešil. Postoupil dopředu s rukou nataženou před sebe. „Bratře. Jsi v pořádku?“

Ta otázka byla tak nemístná, že se Loki rozesmál. Doopravdy hystericky rozesmál a dobrých několik okamžiků se nemohl zastavit, přestože musel působit jako šílenec. „Jestli jsem v pořádku? Vypadám na to, Thore?“ Máchl rukou, aby poukázal na svůj vzhled, ale ve skutečnosti nemyslel jen to.

Ne, on si totiž pamatoval i dobu, jíž strávil ve své dětské podobě. Věděl, co Avengers řekl, co udělal, jak se choval. Norny, nejraději by se potupou propadl do země.

Věděl, že se zesměšnil před jeho protivníky, a navíc jim odhalil svou jötunskou tvář – a to v jeden den. Mohlo to být lepší? Ach, pardon, zmínil ještě, že ti protivníci byli taky největší midgardští hrdinové?

Hawkeye sklonil luk, ale nevytáhl šíp z tětivy. „Loki?“

„Ne,“ přerušil ho. „Nemluvte. Pamatuji si všechno.“ Jak otcovsky se Barton choval. Jak ohromeni Banner se Starkem byli, když odhaloval svou magii i znalosti. I ochranářství a starost celého týmu.

Brečel před nimi. Zasekl se ve zvířecí podobě.

Jediné, co teď chtěl, bylo odcestovat na jinou planetu do nejvzdálenějšího a nejtemnějšího kouta, tam se schoulit do klubíčka a přinejmenším několik dekád, než budou všichni tihle superhrdinové po smrti (vyjma Thora, samozřejmě, ale jeden může doufat), nevylézt.

Promnul si kořen nosu, přestože téměř ucukl při pohledu na své modré ruce. Zhluboka se nadechl, zklidnil tepovou frekvenci a shledal, že Doomova magie doplnila tu jeho, takže opět vyvolal krycí kouzlo a úlevně vydechl při pohledu na známou bledou kůži.

Teď byl i schopen se Thorovi podívat přímo do očí, když promluvil: „Jestli tě zajímá, kdo nás zaklel do našich mladších já a uvěznil naše vzpomínky, byla to matka.“

Thor zalapal po dechu, jako kdyby tomu nemohl uvěřit, a Loki neodolal nutkání protočit očima, protože _opravdu_? Vážně bylo tak neuvěřitelné, aby Frigga provedla _tohle_?

Loki věděl, kam tímhle svým činem směřovala, přeci jen, to od ní se naučil spoustu svých lstí a triků. Ale jestli je chtěla zase spojit připomenutím časů minulých, no, pak to mohla udělat jinak. Teď Loki cítil akorát vztek i na ni.

„Myslím, že bude víc než ochotná ti vysvětlit své činy,“ frkl s úšklebkem. Narovnal se, přejel je všechny pohledem a nasadil nicneříkající úsměv. „Na viděnou, Avengers.“

Se svými slovy se prostě zamihotal a za doprovodu zlatých jisker prostě zmizel.

Chvíli bylo ticho, kdy se všichni snažili zpracovat, co se právě stalo. Thor nakonec jen zatřepal hlavou, pohlédl na Doomovu mrtvolu, pak na místo, kde Loki ještě před chvílí stál, a zachmuřil se. „On se vrátí,“ usoudil nakonec, jelikož si odmítal připustit cokoli jiného.

„Navrhuji vrátit se domů a dát Furymu vědět, co se stalo,“ prohlásil Kapitán. „Taky by to chtělo nějak, eh, zakrýt tu mrtvolu, asi.“ Znechuceně nakrčil obočí a odvrátil pohled jinam.

„Jsem pro,“ přitakal potichu Bruce. „Taky –“

„Thore,“ přerušil ho Clint, „čemu se tak směješ?“

Opravdu, bůh se uculoval jako měsíček na hnoji. Rty měl roztažené do širokého úsměvu a zíral na ně s vroucíma laskavýma očima, připomínaje štěně labradora. „Loki mě nepopřel jako bratra.“

A oni prostě věděli, že i když to Loki možná nikdy nepřizná, kouzlo Friggy a čas strávený s Avengers některé věci – pocity – přeci jen změnilo.


	23. Epilog

Vzpamatovat se ze ztráty dvou malých hyperaktivních bohů jim trvalo déle, než čekali, chtěli a byli si ochotní přiznat, ale museli se brzy vzpamatovat, aby byli ostražití a neotáleli. Pořád netušili, jestli se Loki nebude chtít pomstít.

Žádný útok však nepřišel. Tedy ne od boha lstí.

Vlastně se neukázal vůbec.

Dlouhou dobu nedával vědět, jestli je naživu, kde se momentálně nachází, co dělá. Prostě se kompletně odmlčel, zmizel z kamerových záznamů, neobjevoval se ani ve své civilní podobě, nic. Jako kdyby Loki nikdy neexistoval, jako kdyby všechno, co s ním prožili, všechny jejich souboje, nebyly nic víc než pouhé iluze.

Frustrovalo je to mnohem víc, než kdyby se kolem promenádoval a snažil se je provokovat. Chyběly jim jejich bitvy, jež i před celým tímhle fiaskem připomínaly spíš hry, dokonce se přistihli, že jim schází i jeho otravné žertíky.

Ani obyvatelé New Yorku nechápali, co se děje, a útočili na své hrdiny s otázkami, proč se už dlouhou dobu nezměnila veškerá zelenina ve městě v želé.

Neměli jim co odpovědět, aniž by nepřiznali znepokojující zprávy – totiž že prostě ztratili potenciálního nepřítele.

Nevěděli o něm nic po celý jeden dlouhý měsíc.

A jednoho krásného dne, přímo uprostřed bitvy proti chimérám (jako kdyby se běžně stávalo, že bojovali proti zmutovaným zvířatům – vlastně počkat, ono to tak _bylo_ ), Lokiho ticho skončilo.

Byl to jen jediný výboj energie, pouze jeden zelený záblesk, jenž však rozprskl na kousíčky čtyři létající chiméry, které jim dělaly největší potíže, a Avengers zbytek dobojovali zase sami. Ale oni znali tu energii, tu barvu, věděli, komu patří. Jarvis se svými systémy jim i potvrdil, že magická energie se shoduje s tou Lokiho, jen aby si byli přesně jistí. Nedokázali ho však vystopovat.

Tak to pokračovalo bitvu za bitvou. Nikdy se jim neukázal, nikdy nebyli schopni říct, kde přesně se nachází, ale cítili přítomnost jeho magie. Vždy jen skolil pár nepřátel a poté opět beze stopy zmizel.

Kdybyste se zeptali Lokiho, proč to dělá, odpověděl by, protože může. Sám si nebyl jistý, proč jim pomáhal, a při prvních několika zapojení do jejich bitev vždy strávil následující den nadáváním sám na sebe i stupidní smrtelníky.

Nebyla však pravda, že by se Avengers vyloženě stranil. Ne, oni ho díky jeho schopnostem pouze neviděli. Dokázal svou energickou, tepelnou a jakoukoli další stopu skrýt i před všemocným Jarvisem – buď, anebo umělá inteligence usoudila, že nemá při svých tajných návštěvách Avengers Tower žádné postranní či negativní myšlenky.

Tak či tak, nikdo nevěděl, kolik hodin strávil v dílně sledováním Tonyho Starka a Bruce Bannera při práci, jak často neslyšen komentoval bojová cvičení Natashy Romanoff a Clinta Bartona, kolikrát protočil očima nad zaostalostí Steva Rogerse a hloupostí Thora.

Upřímně se občas cítil fanatický pronásledovatel, ale nemohl si pomoct. Zajímalo ho, jak tráví svůj čas, a ve skrytu duše toužil moci se k nim opravdu připojit při filmových večerech.

„Myslíte, že se někdy opravdu ukáže?“ zeptal se jednoho večera do ticha Thor a Loki zastavil ve svém pochodování skrz celý obývák a výčtu důvodů, proč je jeho bratr idiot. (No nesuďte ho, bavilo ho pomlouvat je přímo před nimi, aniž by ho slyšeli.)

Steve si povzdychl. „Nevím, Thore. Ale můžeš doufat. I kdyby to nakonec trvalo léta, věřím, že jednoho dne se s ním zase potkáš.“

Tony zamručel a zakroužil skleničkou, v níž se zračila zlatavá tekutina. „Nevím, jak vy, ale já teda roky nazbyt nemám a ano, ochotně přiznávám, že Lokiho přítomnost by nebyla k zahození.“

„Na bojišti nebo ve věži?“ Natasha zvědavě naklonila hlavu na stranu, zatímco si nožem vybírala špínu zpod nehtů.

„Sejde na tom?“ rozhodil rukama Clint. „Nebyl by špatný ani v týmu. Pomáhá nám v bojích a navíc by se s ním daly vést dobré prankovací války.“

Bruce zaklepal nehty o stůl. „Nevím, jak vy, ale mně Loki chybí. Co na tom, že jsme znali hlavně toho malého, jak moc se ve výsledku liší od jeho dospělého já?“

„Nijak.“ Thor se na ně všechny podíval. „Věřte mi, i přes stíny v jeho duši umí být můj bratr dobrý.“

Víc Loki slyšet nepotřeboval. Bez váhání se přemístil daleko na vrcholek jakéhosi kopce, z něhož se i na kilometry viditelná Avengers Tower zdála jako pouhá tečka v dálce.

Pro sebe se usmál, otočil k věži zády a pokračoval pryč do noci. Možná se jim někdy ukáže, třeba se k nim někdy dokonce i připojí a srovná své vztahy s Thorem i Avengers.

Ale prozatím byla místa, na kterých měl být, a věci, jež měl udělat.

Zmizel do černočerné tmy a neohlížel se za sebe.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upřímně, skoro se mi s malými verzemi Thora a Lokiho nechce loučit. Princové mi k srdci přirostli víc, než bych si myslela, ale už se tak stalo. Tohle byl vlastně můj první pokus o kapitolovou fanfikci a myslím, že to nedopadlo úplně nejhůř.   
> Nicméně bych ještě takhle na konec chtěla poděkovat všem, kteří se prokousali až nakonec a dali mému příběhu šanci. Takže... jo. Děkuji moc. :D  
> Windify


End file.
